Accidentalmente destinados
by Irene Snape Addams
Summary: Hermione se ve obligada a pasar una temporada con su  querido profesor de pociones. Será duro y habrá que tener paciencia, Pero ella experimentará un sentimiento que creía conocer y Severus uno que parecía haber olvidado.Las apariencias engañan.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Para empezar estos personajes son todos obra de J.K. Rowling, la gran escritora, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.

Segundo esto es una historia sobre SS/HG. Si esta pareja os producen algún tipo de sensación desagradable, no lo leáis xD.

Bueno espero que os guste ^^.

Argumento: Hermione Granger se ve obligada a compartir vivienda con su temido profesor de pociones para poder ser atendida adecuadamente debido a que se encuentra muy débil a causa de la gran batalla.

Esta historia la dedico a todos los amantes de Harry Potter.


	2. La Batalla

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.1**

**Después del fin algo comienza**

La batalla casi había terminado, Harry apretó con más fuerza su varita y de pronto…una gran explosión inundó todo el bosque. Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre el humo causado por el choque de la luz y la oscuridad se disipó, ambos, Voldemort y Harry yacían en el suelo. Ninguno se movía y los ojos de Hermione y Ron estaban llenos de terror. No sabían qué hacer, la profecía decía que uno de los dos sobreviviría… ¿Pero cuál? La mano de Voldemort se movió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione mientras que Ron parecía estar en estado de shock. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero entonces el movimiento paró y la varita que se encontraba apresada por los dedos del señor oscuro se liberó. Estaba muerto.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Ron, y él y Hermione se postraron de rodillas ante el cuerpo aún inmóvil de Harry. Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, permaneció de pie y miró intensamente al chico de pelo negro. Aunque ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

-Hermione: ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Él está muerto!-Miles de lágrimas recorrían su angustiosa y sucia cara.

En ese momento el chico comenzó a moverse y a respirar con dificultad. Dumbledore sonrió aliviado, Ron lo imitó y Hermione seguía llorando aunque esta vez de felicidad.

Harry con mucho esfuerzo se inclinó un poco.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos tan sucios?

El pelirrojo y la castaña rieron y abrazaron a su amigo.

-Tan fuerte no…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron miró hacia tras pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Dumbledore. Pero no podía ser, él estaba muerto. Los tres chicos lo miraron con una increíble alegría. Y antes de que pudieran decir nada éste les interrumpió.- No hagáis ninguna pregunta, después lo aclararemos todos.- Y les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Profesor Dumbledore, usted y Ron tienen que llevarse a Harry de este lugar.- Hermione se había levantado, secado las lágrimas y ahora miraba al viejo Gryfindor a los ojos. Dumbledore no necesitaba preguntar, hizo que Harry y Ron se agarraran a él y desaparecieron.

-Vaya que lista eres sangre sucia.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?

-Puede olerse vuestro asqueroso hedor a kilómetros.

-Encima de lista, graciosa, pues lo siento por ti, pero vamos a borrarte esa sonrisa arrogante de tu cara.

El mortífago elevó su varita pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo Hermione pronunció-¡Expelliarmus! – La varita y su dueño volaron por los aires. Los demás mortífagos desaparecieron, quien sabe por qué, pero antes de irse Hermione pudo apreciar que murmuraban algo. ``¿Sería una maldición?´´ Se preguntaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, pues aún quedaba uno. Este se levantó, lanzó un hechizo lleno de furia y derribó a Hermione. Iba a matarla, los segundos pasaban más rápido que nunca mientras nuestra Gryfindor intentaba encontrar algún modo de salvarse.

-Antes de matarte voy a divertirme un rato torturándote, pero tranquila no voy a usar ningún hechizo, prefiero usar el modo manual, como los muggles.

Mientras este le pegaba patadas en el estómago o donde a él le parecía nuestra chica agarró con fuerza su varita y gritó- ¡Sectum-sempra!- El mortífago se quedó parado y entonces la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca, cayó desplomado al suelo, todo do su cuerpo se estaba tiñendo de rojo…Hasta que por fin el último aliento de vida que le quedaba expiró.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, aunque exhausta. Está claro que podría haber acabado con ese mortífago más rápido pero después de la gran batalla sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Aunque por desgracia el destino quiso ponerla aún más a prueba. El cielo ennegreció por completo, cientos de dementores se aproximaban a ella, a quitarle la poca vida que le quedaba. Estaba muy asustada, le costaba respirar. Tumbada ya en el suelo, casi moribunda comenzó a recordar que ni Harry ni Ron le habían fallado, que si ellos estaban vivos ella también tenía que estarlo. Volvió a apretar la varita todo lo que pudo, levantó el brazo hacia el cielo, sonrió al recordar y en una voz casi inaudible pero llena de fuerza dijo- Specto Patronum- Una enorme luz inundó todo lo que podía verse, el cielo volvió a ser azul, y los dementores se esfumaron.-Lo conseguí.- Pudo decir Hermione antes de soltar la varita y que todo se volviera negro…

Cuando Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió que estaba tremendamente dolorida y que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Miró hacia arriba para ver quién era. ``¿Sería otro mortífago?´´. Pensó.

-¿Pro…profesor Snap…?-Pero éste la cortó antes de que terminara.

- No debería hacer ningún esfuerzo señorita Granger. Su estado es más que lamentable.

-¿A…a dónde vamos?-Snape le dirigió una mirada severa, como haciéndole entender que le había desobedecido.

- A Hogwarts señorita Granger. Y ahora cállese. –Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque esta vez estaba totalmente consciente.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Snape se dio toda la prisa que pudo en llevarla a la enfermería. El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba allí, junto con Harry y Ron que parecían estar profundamente dormidos a causa del cansancio.

-Severus...Tienes que llevártela de aquí, hemos gastado todas las pociones y vendas al emplearlas en los señores Potter y Weasly. Además no puedes dejar que sus amigos la vean así.

-¿Y qué propone que haga? ¿Dónde más puedo llevarla? Va a morir si no hacemos nada Albus.

-Pues por eso mismo Severus, tú al igual que yo sabemos perfectamente que otro lugar está tan capacitado como Hogwarts para atenderla.

- ¿Estás insinuando que la lleve a…?

- No, no lo estoy insinuando, es una orden, mientras hablamos el tiempo corre para ella.

Una mirada de furia llenó los ojos del profesor, pero no tardó en comprender. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Dumbledore le pedía? Quizás fuera porque es la única persona que ha confiado plenamente en él.

-Tenéis que tele-transportaros-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero es demasiado arriesgado para ella, no lo soportará.

-Lo hará si en cuanto lleguéis conjuras el hechizo que tú sabes.

-Pero ese hechizo conlleva…-Fue interrumpido.

- Sé lo que conlleva, ¡vamos Severus!-Snape miró de nuevo a la débil Hermione que aún tenía en sus brazos y desapareció.

Aparecieron en una casa tremendamente grande, a un lado había un inmenso bosque y al otro una playa desierta por completo, cuyas aguas parecían murmurar cosas. Snape llevó a Hermione a una habitación amplia e iluminada por los rayos del sol. La tumbó en la cama y acto seguido sacó su varita y pronunció ``Magna vidae´´ y el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a brillar. Cuando cesó estaba igual que antes, pero aún así Snape hizo un gesto de agrado casi inapreciable. Después se levantó de la cama, buscó en uno de los cajones de una cómoda y sacó un frasco con un líquido de color rojizo. Se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hermione, levantó su cabeza con cuidado e intentó que ésta bebiera.

-Beba esto Granger, ayudará a su recuperación.

-¿Qué es?-Dijo la joven Gryfindor con esfuerzo.

-No haga preguntas y bébaselo.

Cuando tomó hasta la última gota notó como un calor sofocante inundaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a sudar.

-Uno de los hechizos del mortífago la envenenó, pero no se preocupe, cuando deje de sudar lo habrá expulsado todo de su cuerpo y el mayor peligró habrá pasado.-Explicó el profesor con una mirada indiferente. Unos segundos después todo cesó y Hermione volvió a su temperatura normal.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor profesor, gra-gracias. Pero debería ducharme, si no lo hago la suciedad penetrará aún más en mis heridas y terminarán por infectarse.-Dijo mirando hacia la gran cantidad de profundos cortes, arañazos y moratones que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Veo que no puede dejar de ser una insufrible sabelotodo incluso en un momento como este.-Dijo el Slythering con desagrado.

En cualquier otro momento a Hermione le habría molestado el comentario hiriente de su profesor pero en esa ocasión sintió como si la situación se hubiera relajado un poco.

-¿Está segura de que puede moverse?- Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar moverse de la cama pero no pudo.

-Como esperaba…bueno con un hechizo bastará. Aunque de todos modos tendré que limpiarle las heridas.- Snape movió con soltura su varita y Hermione quedó como nueva, incluso su ropa se cambió por un bonito y cómodo camisón que dejaba ver sus hombros.

Hermione se sentía un poco confusa, ¿Snape tenía gusto para estas cosas? Además enseñaba demasiado para llevarlo puesto delante de su profesor.

-Lo ha mandado la profesora Macgonagall para usted señorita Granger, no me mire con esa cara.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al ver que su profesor de pociones había interpretado su mirada a la perfección. Snape se dirigió a la cómoda de nuevo y sacó unas gasas y unas cuantas pociones. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a examinarla de arriba abajo. Mojó una de las gasas con el líquido de una de las pociones y comenzó a untarla en la profunda herida que la chica poseía en uno de sus hombros.

``Lo hace con bastante delicadeza´´ Pensó Hermione que no podía evitar dejar escapar algún gemido que otro por el dolor.

-Pronto habré terminado Granger.-Dijo Snape con un tono de amabilidad del que él mismo se sorprendió, carraspeó un poco y volvió a adoptar su tono severo.- Así que no se queje tanto.

- Pero no puedo evitarlo profesor…- Nuestra Gryfindor esperó a que éste le correspondiera con uno de sus comentarios pero no dijo nada, siguió limpiando las heridas de sus hombros. Después se deslizó hasta sus piernas y repitió el mismo procedimiento.

-Ahora necesito que se quite el camisón.-Dijo secamente.

-¿Qué?

- ¿No me ha oído? Necesito que se quite el camisón.

- No si ya le había oído profesor pero…

-Si le sirve de consuelo es porque me entorpece a la hora de curar sus heridas.-Dijo el Slythering rodando los ojos. Hermione le miró indecisa, pero no tenía otra opción si quería curarse pronto. Aunque tuvo que hacerlo con mucho cuidado porque el mínimo roce le dolía consiguió quitárselo. Sus mofletes estaban rojos y era incapaz de mirar a los ojos al profesor Snape que cogió otro frasco, se echó un poco del contenido en los dedos y comenzó a untarlo suavemente sobre los moratones del estómago de la castaña.-Bien ahora dese la vuelta.-Dijo.

Hermione le hizo caso, Snape desabrochó su sujetador para sorpresa de ella que no podía estar más muerta de vergüenza aunque el hecho de que estuviera boca abajo hacía que no se le viera nada; Snape untó con sus dedos una especie de sustancia pegajosa sobre otro corte.

-Bien, por hoy es suficiente, puede vestirse.

Hermione volvió a ponerse lo más rápido que pudo el camisón y después de que Snape guardara todo en la cómoda, antes de que se fuera dijo: -Disculpe profesor, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi casa.-Dijo el profesor fríamente y se fue.

``En su casa´´. ``No sabía que Snape tuviera casa´´. ``Pensé que vivía en Hogwarts´´.

…..

Mientras Hermione quedó profundamente dormida a causa del cansancio Snape permanecía sentado en el sofá, sumergido completamente en la lectura de uno de sus libros. Pero algo desvió su mirada, hasta la chimenea que se encontraba frente a él.

-Buenas noches Severus.

-Buenas noches Albus.-Dijo Snape sin levantarse.-Toma asiento.

-Oh no te preocupes Severus, solo venía para preguntarte por el estado de la señorita Granger.

-Pues…todo está bien, se recuperará para alivio de sus molestos amiguitos.

-Por lo que veo pudiste realizar el hechizo, lo que quiere decir que…

-Lo que quiere decir que solo lo hice porque sentía que era mi obligación, no podía dejarla morir, ella arriesgó su vida para protegeros.

-Muy noble por su parte, ¿no crees Severus?

Pero Snape no respondió, solo miró con sus ojos negros y penetrantes.

-El deber….es algo relativo…o al menos así lo pienso yo…

-Mira Albus, no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero ya te he dicho que solo lo hice por deber. Esto no cambia que siga odiando a esa sabelotodo.

-Puede ser…puede ser…-Y tras decir esto, desapareció dejando a Snape desconcertado.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendía?-Se dijo a sí mismo.-Este hombre cada día está más loco…

Fin.

Este capi va dedicado a mi prima, que ha sido la primera en leerlo ^^.

Espero que te haya gustado.


	3. Una Bienvenida a su medida

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.2**

**Una bienvenida a su medida**

Todo permanecía tranquilo, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertando suavemente a Hermione. Se sentía mucho mejor, los ungüentos aplicados por Snape habían funcionado bastante bien, incluso podía moverse sin que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo aún le quedaba bastante para recuperarse del todo.

De pronto el encantador silencio se rompió, se escuchaban unos gritos procedentes del piso de abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me ha visto cara de niñera? ¡Bastante tengo con Granger como para que ahora me meta aquí también a Potter y a Weasly!

-Vamos Severus cálmate, solo será un día, es para que vean a la señorita Granger.

-Me niego, ya la verán cuando se recupere.

-Bueno como todavía tienen que recuperarse del todo hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ahora tengo cosas que hacer -antes de que se fuera Hermione había llegado a duras penas al salón para ver lo que pasaba.

-Buenos días- dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa.- Veo que es usted muy fuerte.

Hermione se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora sí que me voy. Severus, señorita Granger.- Y desapareció.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí Granger?- Preguntó Snape fríamente.

- Eh…yo solo quería…oí gritos y pensé…lo siento. – Dijo finalmente, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué pedía perdón, no había hecho nada malo.

- Vuelva a su habitación, y tome esto, creo que es más de su estilo.- Le arrojó uno de sus pijamas.- Lo ha traído el director.

Hermione lo cogió torpemente y subió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Una vez allí se puso su querido pijama lo más rápido que pudo y cuando acabó de hacerlo no pudo evitar pensar qué se suponía que iba hacer el resto del día. Snape le había dicho que se quedara en la habitación, pero tenía que desayunar. Sonrió al imaginar que su amigo Ron ya creería que los querría matar de hambre.

-¿Algo gracioso que compartir señorita Granger?- Dijo Snape a sus espaldas. Hermione pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar el comentario y frunció el ceño-``¿No podía ser más amable?´´ -Pensó.

-El desayuno está listo si es que va a dignarse a venir, la espero en la cocina- y salió de esa habitación lo más rápido que pudo. La castaña dobló el camisón y lo puso en una esquina de la destapada cama, ya tendría tiempo de hacerla después. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, y cuando ella pensaba que estaba a mitad de camino se percató de que no tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba.

Comenzó a andar lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían y empezó a buscar la sala donde desayunaría desesperadamente, como si el hecho de que llegara tarde iba a costarle una maldición por parte de Snape. Tras unos diez minutos recorriendo la casa como una loca por fin encontró la dichosa cocina, donde su ``querido´´ profesor de pociones se encontraba sentado en una amplia mesa de color marrón oscuro, escondido tras un periódico (evidentemente el Profeta) y sosteniendo con cierta elegancia lo que parecía una taza de café bastante caliente. Después dirigió la mirada hacia una silla vacía que obligatoriamente tenía que ser la suya y delante de ella le esperaban unos suculentos huevos con bacon y un batido de fresa. -``Impresionante´´- pensó, pero su expresión de asombro desapareció de su rostro cuando el pensamiento de que eso podría haberlo hecho un elfo doméstico la entristeció un poco. Aunque de nuevo la voz grave de su profesor la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Se va a sentar o se va a quedar mirando la comida todo lo que queda de día?-. Dijo mordazmente, aún escondido detrás del periódico. Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿podía ser alguien más borde? Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y se sentó, aunque cuando lo hizo se quedó mirando la comida al igual que lo había hecho cuando estaba de pie. Snape puso finalmente el periódico sobre la mesa, giró los ojos y miró a la castaña fijamente, que pronto se dio cuenta de que la fría mirada de Snape estaba clavada en ella. Cuando giró la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos negros se sintió empequeñecer por la mirada oscura y penetrante que le dirigió.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? No está envenenado ni nada por el estilo, aunque le cueste creerlo- la Gryfindor se sorprendió un poco ante el último comentario de éste.

- No es por eso-dijo pausadamente-es que, quisiera saber…-no pudo mantenerle más la mirada. Para sorpresa de la chica el ex-mortífago la interpretó a las mil maravillas.

-No tengo elfos domésticos, todo lo que tiene delante de su plato ha sido obra mía, y ahora si me disculpa estaré en mi laboratorio- Se levantó y con un movimiento de varita hizo que el periódico y la taza de café ahora vacía se esfumaran.

-Yo…Sí profesor.

-Cuando termine de desayunar espéreme en el salón, tengo que comentarle algunas cosas. Espero que sepa encontrarlo con más rapidez que la cocina- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y saliendo de la sala.

-Vale, definitivamente es el ser más borde de todo el mundo mágico-dijo cuando se aseguró de que Snape estuviera todo lo lejos posible. Suspiró y comenzó a comer. Debía reconocer que aunque el Slytherin fuera un tanto hiriente no cocinaba nada mal, y si a eso le añadimos que nuestra chica tenía un hambre voraz después de la gran batalla... En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía como andaba el mundo mágico después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort y maldijo a Snape por haber hecho que el ejemplar del Profeta desapareciera. -Bueno ya tendré tiempo de preguntar, ahora tengo que ir al salón- se dijo para sí misma. Apuntó con la varita al plato y al vaso ahora vacíos y dijo- `Fregoteo´. Éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos.

Así que Hermione emprendió la marcha hacía el salón preguntándose si éste estaría tan lejos de la cocina como lo había estado la cocina de su habitación. Pronto comprobó que no era así pues el salón y la cocina estaban unidos por la puerta por la que el oscuro profesor había salido.

No había llegado todavía, así que la Gryfindor aprovechó para recorrer con la mirada todo lo que pudiera. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, los muebles eran bastante elegantes y la sala entera desprendía un aroma embriagador. Se sentó en el mullido sofá sin darse cuenta y descubrió que el olor que desprendía la habitación era el mismo que el de su docente.

-¿Señorita Granger?¿Me está escuchando?-De nuevo la voz de Snape volvió a sobresaltarla. Estaba claro que ese era el día de los sustos.

-Es evidente que no-volvió a hablar éste con un tono severo.

-Lo siento profesor, no me había percatado de su presencia.

Snape levantó una ceja como solo él sabía hacerlo y prosiguió hablando.

-Primero de todo, le está terminantemente prohibido entrar en mi habitación sin permiso; segundo, a las cinco de la tarde procure estar en su habitación para que pueda aplicarle las curas necesarias; y tercero no haga esfuerzos innecesarios que puedan afectar a su salud, estoy seguro de que quiere perderme de vista tanto como yo a usted. Y dicho esto voy a enseñarle la casa, así no tendrá excusas si vuelve a perderse de nuevo Granger- dijo esto último con tono burlón.

Hermione se estaba poniendo furiosa, ni siquiera había pasado un día entero allí y ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero a pesar de todo era su profesor y los había ayudado a derrotar al señor tenebroso. Había arriesgado su vida por ellos y era uno de los mejores magos de todo aquel mundo mágico, y por todo eso(aunque le costara reconocerlo) lo admiraba, el respeto que sentía por él también estaba presente pero eso era una cosa que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts sentían hacia él desde su primer año allí.

Así que se le limitó a asentir no sin dejar de apretar sus puños, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Snape.

-Bien, sígame-dijo el mago.

Lo siguió por un largo pasillo hasta una sala enorme y llena de estanterías con miles de libros, todos los que se pudiera imaginar. Todo el enfado que la chica pudiera sentir desapareció de golpe y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. -Veo que esta parte de la casa es de su agrado- la castaña asintió de nuevo con felicidad.

-Profesor, ¿podré leer...-fue interrumpida por Snape.

-Sí señorita Granger podrá leer cualquiera de estos libros exceptuando los de la última estantería, pueden ser peligrosos.- La chica no dijo nada, solo lo siguió hasta la siguiente habitación. -Esto es mi laboratorio- al decir esto Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían bajado por unas escaleras hasta un oscuro sótano.- Por su bien espero que no entre aquí a menos que tenga un buen motivo para hacerlo. Hermione tragó saliva y de nuevo se limitó a seguirlo.- El baño-la joven se llevó las manos a la boca, era aún más grande que el baño de prefectos del colegio, la bañera más bien parecía una lujosa piscina y todo estaba decorado con estatuas griegas y romanas, el suelo y los muebles eran de mármol blanco y la pared estaba recubierta de azulejos de un tono azulado. Todo estaba completamente armonizado, simplemente era precioso.- Veo que el baño también es de su agrado, por supuesto tiene otro en su dormitorio por lo que no veo necesario que utilice este.

Vio como la admiración de la cara de Hermione desaparecía lentamente para convertirse en desilusión. Una sonrisa malévola pretendía asomarse por el blanco rostro de Snape, pero simplemente permaneció indiferente a la reacción de la castaña. Era en esos momentos donde la Gryfindor comprendía el por qué de que el hombre perteneciera a la casa de Slytherin.

Subieron por la escalera hasta el piso de arriba.

-Como ya habrá observado esa es su habitación, la que está al final del pasillo es la mía, me aventuro a creer que tiene sentido común y que no se le ocurrirá entrar ahí-dijo mirándola con una de sus miradas frías y severas. Esa habitación es el estudio- y señaló una con la puerta cerrada.-Bien, no creo que las demás habitaciones le importen, la veo a las cinco en punto en su habitación- tras decir esto se dio la vuelta haciendo que su capa ondeara y bajó por las escaleras.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tras pensar un poco decidió ir a ver el estudio por dentro ya que Snape no se lo había enseñado-``No hay peligro, Snape no dijo nada sobre el estudio, así que podré entrar´´- pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, giró el pomo con cuidado y entró. La sala era bastante espaciosa, el suelo era de parqué al igual que el de toda la casa (exceptuando el de los baños), los muebles eran de un marrón oscuro y al igual que todo lo perteneciente a la casa (incluyendo al dueño) tenía ese toque inconfundible de elegancia. Nuestra Gryfindor estuvo un tiempo admirando la decoración, y por qué no decirlo, cotilleando. Después volvió a salir al pasillo. Recordó el frondoso bosque y el pequeño lago que rodeaban la casa y decidió que cogería un libro de la biblioteca y lo leería bajo un árbol o cerca del lago hasta la hora de comer.

Leyendo el tiempo pasó volando para la inteligente castaña. A las dos menos cinco de la tarde se adentró de nuevo en la casa para averiguar algo sobre el almuerzo. Cuando entró en la cocina vio que delante de su silla había un suculento plato de espaguetis a la carbonara e inmediatamente se sentó. Decidió esperar un poco por si su profesor aparecía, pero no lo hizo. Comenzó a comer preguntándose qué mantendría ocupado al ex-mortífago a esas horas pero por otro lado prefería comer sola, así estaría más tranquila. Al terminar la comida dejó de nuevo el plato y el vaso fregándose solos y subió a su habitación, se sentía exhausta. Se tumbó en la cama y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Snape miró la hora en su reloj, las cinco menos cinco, debía subir a la habitación de Hermione para seguir curándole las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo.

Hermione se despertó cinco minutos antes de que Snape llegara a su habitación pero esos cinco minutos le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que no se encontraba muy bien; tenía mucho frío (lo que era bastante extraño en verano) y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se levantó de la cama para ver si veía al profesor Snape, se sentía extremadamente débil, las piernas le flaqueaban y la garganta le dolía. Antes de llegar al marco de la puerta sus piernas le fallaron del todo y habría caído al suelo si no fuera por dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron justo a tiempo. La cogió en brazos, la recostó sobre la cama suavemente, puso una mano sobre su frente y la tapó un poco.

-Está ardiendo...- Se levantó y comenzó a sacar pociones y paños de la cómoda, cogió uno de los paños, lo mojó en agua fría y lo colocó sobre la frente de la chica.

Tras meditar unos segundos se dio cuenta-``tiene que ser el veneno de la maldición, debí suponer que tendría un efecto secundario´´- miró a la chica seriamente, debía hacer algo rápido si no quería que la situación empeorara. Al mirar el brazo de Hermione sus sospechas se confirmaron, un líquido gris con forma de serpiente se extendía por el brazo de ésta.

De entre las pociones que había sacado cogió una en la que ponía con letra pequeña `poción pimentónica´. Hizo que la joven se la bebiera y salió corriendo hacia su laboratorio.

Después de una hora trabajando en una nueva poción, Snape volvió a emprender la marcha hacia el cuarto de la joven Gryfindor con paso rápido, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en esta un grito lo paró en seco. Reaccionó en una milésima de segundo y entró decididamente en el cuarto.

Hermione estaba despierta, sudaba y daba la impresión de que se había despertado de un mal sueño, o más bien dicho de una pesadilla.

-Granger... ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó comprendiendo que el grito había sido por una simple pesadilla y se tranquilizó.

-Yo...estoy mejor pero...

-Bien, quiero que me escuche, la maldición que le echó ese mortífago tiene un efecto secundario, otro veneno alternativo, por si el primero falla. Como he visto sus efectos y síntomas en varias ocasiones por motivos que aunque no le incumben ya sabe, he podido preparar el antídoto. Tendrá que tomarlo hasta que yo lo crea necesario. ¿Lo ha entendido Granger?

Sí profesor- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora mire su brazo-la castaña le hizo caso y al encontrar lo que parecía una serpiente que subía por su brazo (casi había llegado a su hombro) ahogó un grito-si el antídoto funciona tendrá que ir bajando hasta que desaparezca. Y ahora que está al corriente de todo beba esto- le tendió la poción y permaneció mirándola fijamente hasta que la chica se bebió hasta la última gota.

Antes de que Snape saliera por la puerta Hermione alzó la voz para que esperara un momento- Profesor, ¿podría decirme cuáles son esos síntomas?

El ex-mortífago se paró en seco y sin siquiera girarse comenzó a hablar.

-Cuanto más suba la serpiente más subirá la fiebre y si llega al corazón morirá-dicho esto se esfumó por donde había entrado.

-``Genial...´´ pensó Hermione antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Harry y Ron esperaban ansiosos salir de una vez de la enfermería y preguntar por el paradero de su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó hasta ellos interrumpiendo su acalorada conversación.

-Chicos, el profesor Dumbledore ha venido a veros- y tras decir esto el mago de barba blanca apareció detrás de madame Pomfrey que al verlo se esfumó hasta su despacho.-

¿Cómo están muchachos?

-Bien profesor- respondió Ron.

-Pero ¿dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues verán, la señorita Granger tuvo un altercado con un mortífago después de que yo los sacara de allí- al decir esto la preocupación se hizo aún más presente en los rostros de ambos chicos- pero no se preocupen ya está mucho mejor y está al cuidado de alguien responsable, el profesor Snape.

Ron se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar ese nombre y Harry solo alcanzó a poner una cara extremadamente rara. Dumbledore sonrió ante aquella esperada reacción.

-Creo que el profesor Snape tiene nuestra confianza después de arriesgar su vida para que nuestro plan funcionase y creo que también, ahora que saben algunas cosas más de él lo comprenderán mejor- Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza recordando. Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero el director se le adelantó.- Podrán ver a la señorita Granger cuando esté un poco mejor y el profesor Snape de su consentimiento. Ahora el señor Weasly los espera para llevarlos a ambos a la madriguera.

Cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron por fin a solas en su cuarto siguieron hablando del tema respecto a Hermione.

-¿Crees qué Hermione estará bien es casa del murciélago ese?

-Puede que sea un borde, pero Dumbledore tiene razón, está en buenas manos.

-Sí...es verdad. Oye Harry, ¿no te sientes raro sabiendo que Snape estuvo enamorado de tu madre? Ahora él podría ser tu padre y tú quizás estarías en Slytherin.

-¡Cállate Ron!-Dijo Harry con cara de asco y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- Lo que me resulta extraño es imaginarme a Snape enamorado.

-Yo creo que sería algo así- se levantó se puso erguido y posicionó alguno de sus pelos para que le taparan la cara.

```¡Eh! ¿Quieres que te eche una maldición como muestra de amor? ¿O prefieres contemplar mi pelo grasiento?´´´

Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?- dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta y mirando con extrañeza a su hermano.

-Imitaba al profesor Snape enamorado- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Definitivamente estáis locos- pero esta vez miraba a Harry con una tierna sonrisa- el caso es que la cena está lista y deberíais daros prisa o Fred y George se lo comerán todo.

-Oh eso si que no- dijo Ron con tono de enfado y salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando el miembro que le hacía honor al rojo de Gryfindor estaba lo bastante lejos de Ginny y Harry, la menor de los Weasly se acercó a él y después de depositar un suave beso en sus labios lo abrazó. Harry no tardó en corresponder su abrazo. Finalmente bajaron al comedor donde estaba servida la cena.

**Fin **

**Espero que les guste.**


	4. Una de picnic

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.3**

**Una de picnic **

Era más de media noche, los ojos de Snape podían confundirse con la oscuridad mientras observaba a una dormida Hermione. Miró su reloj, debía volver a darle la poción pimentónica. Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó el pequeño frasco cuyo contenido era de un color púrpura, hizo que la joven se la bebiera casi sin darse cuenta y se volvió de nuevo hacia la cómoda. Cogió unas cuantas pociones más, las dejo en la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación.

Todo permanecería oscuro si no fuera por la luz que emitía la varita del mago. Cuando llegó al salón encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de su herramienta de madera y se sentó en una de las butacas a leer un libro.

Después de un rato y casi sin desviar su mirada...

-Albus...toma asiento.

-Tan atento como siempre...-dijo el sabio hombre sentándose en una butaca contigua a la de Snape.

-La señorita Granger aún no está en condiciones de ver a nadie Albus, una de las maldiciones que le lanzó el mortífago contenía un fuerte veneno, podría llegar a morir.-Durante unos segundos el viejo Gryfindor frunció el entrecejo pero pronto recuperó su despreocupada expresión.

-Estoy seguro de que se recuperará.

-Eso espero- Severus se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía dar pie a que su viejo amigo tuviera la descabellada idea de que él, Severus Snape, podía estar preocupado, así que tan pronto como sus labios le permitieron añadió-para así poder perderla de vista lo antes posible, estoy seguro de que ella pensará lo mismo.

El director soltó una risotada que desconcertó al profesor de pociones- Ah, Severus...-dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.-Bueno, mañana vendré de nuevo para preguntar por el estado de la señorita Granger, ahora debo irme- y tras decir esto desapareció.

Snape miró de nuevo su reloj, apagó la chimenea (el fuego que ésta emitía no desprendía calor) y con un movimiento de varita dejó el libro en el lugar en el que estaba antes de que él lo cogiera. Pronunció ``lumos´´ y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras.

Entró en su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha, había sido un día largo y duro; las gotas de agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo lo relajaban.

Cuando salió de la ducha todo estaba envuelto en un vapor abrumador y la sensación de cansancio aumentó, se dio prisa en secarse, se puso el pantalón del pijama que era de color negro (nt: que raro xD) y de seda y cuando iba a abrocharse los botones de la camisa que complementaba el atuendo un grito lo interrumpió.

No se lo pensó dos veces, echó a correr hasta la habitación de la castaña.

Ésta estaba despierta y sudorosa, sentada, y respiraba muy deprisa. Snape se aproximó a ella, quería comprobar si la fiebre había subido, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban demasiado calientes aún, no distinguiría si el calor provenía de la frente de la chica o de sus manos. Así que tomó el rostro de la joven con las manos y posó sus labios en su frente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, decidió mirar para abajo, así no se encontraría con esos ojos negros después...Pero, error. Vio su torso en el que aún podían apreciarse alguna que otra gota de agua. Lo que menos se esperaba la Gryfindor era que su profesor de pociones tuviera un cuerpo como ese...No estaba lánguido y un poco rechoncho como se había imaginado, sino que estaba ligeramente musculado y bien definido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, y ya no sabía si era por la fiebre o por otra cosa. El caso es que ahora prefería contemplar los ojos negros de su profesor.

-Parece que la fiebre ha bajado...

La chica volvió en sí y añadió- yo...Sentí un dolor punzante, creo que es la serpiente.

Snape agarró su brazo y lo examinó- No ha subido, pero tampoco ha bajado...Aunque creo que podemos estar tranquilos, el dolor que ha sentido es señal de que el antídoto está surtiendo efecto. Supongo que debí advertirle por el dolor que suele causar a veces- dijo con un poco de malicia.

En otro momento a Hermione le hubiera molestado, pero no en ese, pues el hecho de saber que el antídoto estaba funcionando la tranquilizaba.

-Bien, no obstante, con todo el ajetreo no pude curarle las otras heridas, y tampoco podemos descuidarlas.

-Sí profesor pero creo que debería ducharme antes.

-Está bien, la espero en mi habitación- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que Snape saliera del lugar.

Después de unos treinta minutos la joven se dirigió al cuarto de éste lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar a la puerta, que estaba cerrada, se paralizó.

-``He tardado demasiado, seguro que está dormido...Y cualquiera lo despierta´´

Se dio la vuelta, aunque no se movió, pues nuevos pensamientos abordaron su mente.

-``Vamos Hermione, eso es solo una escusa barata para no entrar, ¿dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?-Volvió a girarse y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, tumbado en su gran cama leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela.

-Esto...profesor...-alcanzó a decir la castaña.

-Venga aquí Granger.-Hermione se deslizó hasta él y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, esperando a que él dijera algo.

Snape se levantó y cogió unas cuantas pociones y paños.

-¿A qué espera Granger? Túmbese.

La chica obedeció y Snape se sentó a su lado, comenzando a aplicarle distintos ungüentos sobre las heridas. Lo hacía tan despacio y con tal delicadeza (quién lo hubiera imaginado) que nuestra Gryffindor se quedó dormida.

Cuando el profesor se percató la despertó con mal humor e hizo que saliera de allí corriendo.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila para ambos, pues estaban exhaustos.

Después de unos días tomando el antídoto la serpiente casi estaba a punto de desaparecer, se sentía mucho mejor, aunque sus otras heridas aún le dolían bastante alguna que otra vez.

Hermione se encontraba en el escritorio haciendo sus deberes mientras pensaba cuando volvería a ver a sus padres, no sabía nada de ellos, con todo lo ocurrido no había pensado en ellos, ni en nadie. Pero ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que los echaba mucho de menos y de repente todos los nervios acumulados estallaron en forma de lágrimas. Se sacó una foto del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a mirarla con afecto.

En ese momento, Snape la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, en el fondo la entendía, debía de sentirse sola, ahí encerrada con él.

Después de unos minutos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte más alta de la casa, el ático. Escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la carta obtuviera forma de murciélago y que saliera volando por la ventana.

A la hora de la comida la joven Hermione se encaminaba hacia la cocina para almorzar solo como los últimos días, así que se sorprendió al ver allí a su profesor de pociones sentado en la mesa y esperándola.

-Buenas tardes profesor.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger.

Los dos comenzaron a comer y mantuvieron una charla corta sobre algunas dudas que la chica tenía sobre la tarea que él le había puesto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Snape hizo desaparecer los platos y los cubiertos.

-Bien Granger, quiero comentarle algo. Envié a sus padres una carta por la mañana temprano invitándolos a venir para que puedan verla, pues creo que su estado es lo bastante estable. Ya recibí la contestación y pasarán el día entero de mañana con usted.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de chispas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara.

-¿En serio?

-¿Usted cree qué no tengo nada más importante que hacer que andar gastándole bromas?-dijo arrogantemente.

Pero esas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo no consiguieron borrar la enorme sonrisa de la castaña, que se había levantado y ahora estaba justo al lado del ex-mortífago quien permanecía sentado, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Muchas gracias por todo profesor- dijo y posó un suave beso en la mejilla de éste.

Después de dejar a Snape perplejo subió corriendo a su habitación sin siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Snape continuó sentado, con la mano en la mejilla en la que Hermione le había besado, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo besaba.

De repente una voz que él conocía perfectamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo Severus? Te ves ausente.

-¿Eh? Ah...hola Albus.

-¿Te pasa algo en la mejilla?

-¿Qué...?- De pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía ahí.- No, por supuesto que no.-Dijo adoptando un tono frío.- Bueno, ¿para qué has venido?

-Acabo de hablar con los padres de la señorita Granger y me han contado tu idea, me parece magnífica, y se me ha ocurrido que vayamos todos de picnic al lago Down Water.

Severus levantó una ceja y acto seguido preguntó-¿cuándo dices todos, a qué te refieres?

-Pues a los señores Granger, a los Weasly al completo, al señor Potter, a la señorita Granger, a la profesora Macgonagall, a mí...-Severus lo miró atentamente pues sabía perfectamente como terminaba la lista- y por supuesto a ti Severus- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No pienso ir, hice esto para quitarme a Granger un rato de encima y ahora me vienes con esto Albus...

-Bueno, por si cambias de opinión hemos quedado a las once en punto allí. Que tengas un buen día Severus- y desapareció sin hacer ruido.

Snape subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Hermione.

-Adelante.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes Granger. El profesor Dumbledore opina que es mejor que todo la tropa-casi escupió las palabras- se reúna a las once en punto en el lago Down Water.

-¿Toda la tropa? ¿Quiere decir qué...?- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Sí, sus amiguitos irán también. -La cara de Hermione se iluminó aún más.-Yo la llevaré, así que espero que sea puntual, tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo en un tono cortante y distante.

-¿Usted no viene?

-¿Yo de ``picnic´´?-Pronunció con asco la última palabra.- Y menos con usted.

Hermione sentía como la sangre le hervía, no lo entendía, antes había sido atento con ella y ahora la trataba como si fuera un trapo.

-Y ahora, si no tiene más preguntas estúpidas que hacer me voy. -Y salió disparado de aquella habitación haciendo que su capa ondeara.

Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Snape, y esas cosas eran las que lo caracterizaban, Hermione decidió pensar que no tenía tiempo para enfadarse, debía estar contenta por lo de mañana. Sin embargo le costó bastante dejar de maldecir a su profesor.

Antes de ir a cenar la chica se dirigió al ático por si había alguna lechuza para poder enviarles una carta a sus padres en la que les pedía que le trajeran algunas cosas. Pero ahí arriba no había ni rastro de algún animal.

-¿Se puede saber que hace aquí Granger?

Tal fue el susto que se llevó la castaña que se chocó con el marco de una ventana y se hincó el pico de ésta en la frente. Snape giró los ojos y se dirigió hasta ella.

-Vaya Granger, ahora además de ser una insufrible sabelotodo ahora es una copia de Potter.

-¿No se cansa de ser siempre así?- Hermione procesó rápidamente lo que acababa de decir.-``¡Estoy muerta! ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido decirle eso?´´

-¿Acaso se cansa usted de estar con el imbécil de Weasly? Y si no le gusta mi trato puede salir por la puerta, me haría un gran favor. -La joven no pudo sostenerle la mirada y salió corriendo de allí, sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído la carta.

Snape la recogió del suelo y la leyó, y acto seguido mandó la carta tal y como lo había hecho con la otra.

Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba siendo así con la chica, se estaba recriminando a él mismo por haber tenido ese trato tan humano con ella anteriormente. Y ese beso en la mejilla... ¿Pero qué se le pasaba a esa joven por la cabeza? Seguramente cuando sus amigos se enteraran como mínimo pondrían cara de asco. Así que pensó que ésta lo había hecho por costumbre, pues había visto innumerables veces como ella lo hacía con sus amigos, y en efecto acertaba. Pero de ahí a que alguien le besara a él.

-``Maldita Granger´´-pensó, se sentía un poco mal por como la había tratado pero lo hecho, hecho está.

El mago se dirigió hasta su laboratorio y permaneció allí hasta la hora de cenar.

Hermione consiguió relajarse un poco y empezó a ordenar sus cosas y a prepararlo todo para mañana.

Después de eso le costó mucho comenzar el camino hacia la cocina, no le apetecía nada encontrarse a su profesor y albergaba la esperanza de poder cenar sola. Pero por desgracia para Hermione él estaba allí leyendo un periódico como la primera vez que coincidieron en ese lugar.

No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento salvo para saludarse. Y cuando la chica se levantó de la silla la voz grave de su acompañante la detuvo.

-Sus padres estarán aquí mañana antes para traerle todas las cosas que les ha pedido; me tomé la molestia de enviarla.

La chica se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida recuperó su expresión seria.

-Gracias profesor, es usted muy amable.-Y subió corriendo las escaleras.

¿Se puede saber como es que le había dicho que era amable después de como la había tratado? Definitivamente no soportaba a la castaña.

-``Estúpidos Gryffindors y su sentido de la gratitud´´. -Y es que en realidad el gesto de la chica lo había desconcertado completamente y sentía un poco de remordimiento.

Lo único que quería era que llegara mañana y perderla de vista un rato. Pero él no era el único que pensaba así, la joven bruja también estaba desando salir de allí aunque solo fuera por un rato.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, sentada en la cama, por fin se paró a pensar en ese beso en la mejilla que le dio a Snape.

-¿! Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando para darle un beso a Snape ¡?-se dijo para sí misma.- !Estúpida costumbre! Ahora me odiará más de lo que ya lo hacía...Y no sé si podré soportar su actitud borde y fría durante el tiempo que me queda aquí...

Así siguió, sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la presencia del mago en su habitación la hizo reaccionar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven bruja se tumbó en la cama y esperó nerviosa a que su compañero de casa se acercara a ella, pero cuando estaba a medio camino se detuvo en seco y una de las manos del ex-mortífago se dirigió a su cuello, a la parte donde le mordió Naginy, y con la otra se apoyó en la cómoda.

Ahora mismo Snape se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo porque eso le estuviera pasando justo en ese momento.

La chica pegó un salto de la cama y se dirigió hasta su profesor más rápido de lo que se había esperado. Intentó ayudarlo pero éste no la dejó.

-Déjeme en paz Granger, puedo arreglármelas solo-dijo con una mirada llena de odio que hizo retroceder a la castaña. Pero ella no se rindió pues después de decir eso su profesor cayó de rodillas. Hermione hizo que el brazo del mago pasara por su hombro e intentó hacer que se levantara pero fue en vano, pues el hombre seguía resistiéndose.

-Le he dicho que me deje en paz, ¿o es que acaso es estúpida?-dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hermione estaba harta, trataba de ayudarlo y él no hacía más que tratarla mal, no pudo contenerse más, estaba roja y sentía su cara caliente.

-¡No! déjelo ya usted, no entiende que el señor tenebroso cayó, ya no tiene por que alejar a las personas que se preocupan por usted, estoy aquí para ayudarle así que déjeme hacerlo...-Snape la miraba intensamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alguna otra cosa que la castaña era incapaz de descifrar- No está solo...

Sus ojos se fundieron y por un momento Snape se olvidó del dolor, pero éste volvió, y la intensa mirada se desvaneció.

Por fin se dejó ayudar por Hermione.

La chica lo acostó en su cama y examinó la herida que había adquirido un color morado.

Las marcas de la mordedura de Naginy aún no habían cicatrizado y chorreaban sangre.

Aunque el mago no dejara escapar ni un leve gemido la chica sabía que el dolor que sentía era muy intenso. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda y sacó una poción aliviadora, otra cicatrizante y otra anti-inflamatoria.

Hizo que Snape se bebiera la primera poción, al momento el dolor bajó y el mago pudo relajarse un poco, después le limpió la herida y acto seguido surtió algunas gotas de poción cicatrizante en ella. Por último dejó pasar unos minutos antes de masajear su cuello con la poción anti-inflamatoria.

Pasado un tiempo el profesor de pociones se encontraba mucho mejor, el dolor había cesado pero tenía un poco de fiebre, la suficiente para no quejarse por la presencia de la Gryffindor.

Hermione estuvo gran tiempo de la noche pendiente de él, pero sobre las tres de la madrugada se sentía demasiado exhausta como para seguir con los ojos abiertos, así que tapó bien a su profesor, a quien le puso el pijama utilizando un hechizo, y se hizo una especie de cama en el suelo con algunas mantas que encontró en el armario. Finalmente sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Algunos rayos de sol entraban tímidamente en la habitación de la castaña, haciendo que Snape despertara suavemente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon en su mente, pero no sintió ningún dolor de cabeza como pensó, si no que se sentía tremendamente descansado. Miró hacia los lados buscando a Hermione pero no la vio, se levantó de la cama y ahí estaba ella, en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente, aunque se veía un poco incómoda. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola fijamente, analizando la situación.

Quizás no la odiaba tanto como pensaba. Se acercó hasta ella, la cogió en brazos...

-¿Pro...profesor?-dijo una somnolienta Hermione con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Shh, descanse Granger.-Él fue el primero en sorprenderse por el tono que utilizó pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que la chica estaba dormida, así que la posó suavemente sobre la cama y la tapó.

Después bajó hasta el salón donde se sentó en una butaca a leer.


	5. Alguien inesperado para una reacción

Accidentalmente destinados

Cap.4

Alguien inesperado para una reacción esperada

Por una vez desde que llegó a casa de Snape, Hermione no se despertó sobresaltada por culpa de una pesadilla, es más, se sentía extremadamente bien y descansada. El sol inundaba por completo la habitación, y un cielo azul la esperaba ahí afuera.

Todo esto sumado a la alegría que la chica sentiría al ver de nuevo a sus padres y amigos hacía que Hermione estuviera de un humor inmejorable.

Se vistió rápidamente, se arregló el pelo y se echó colonia. La verdad es que estaba muy guapa, y por qué no decirlo, esa mañana estaba radiante.

Bajó a la cocina a desayunar, pero no había nadie, así que comenzó a comer. Se percató de que encima de la mesa también había un ejemplar de El Profeta, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió.

**La caída de Lord Voldemort**

Tras la caída del mayor mago oscuro que nuestra historia ha vivido jamás el ministerio y todos los habitantes del mundo mágico se unen para seguir con sus vidas, a pesar de los muchos desastres que fueron causa de la batalla final, la felicidad y la unión de todos los magos tras la victoria, hacen que el día a día sea más ameno. Poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, el nuevo ministro de magia ``Flaminius Johnson´´ hace todo lo posible para que esto sea posible, y por si no fuera poco dentro de dos días tendrá lugar a cabo la reconstrucción del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que con suerte estará de nuevo listo para el siguiente curso escolar. Por supuesto, los alumnos que no pudieron terminar su último curso podrán hacerlo el 1 de septiembre, como siempre; esto es lo que nos comentó el director del susodicho, Albus Dumbledore, quien también quiso aprovechar para decir que la caída definitiva de quien no debe ser nombrado no hubiera podido llevarse a cabo sin la ayuda de por supuesto todos los magos y brujas que nos apoyaron, de los señores Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape y de las señoritas Hermione Granger y Ginebra Weasley.

Por supuesto, fue nuestro ya conocido Harry Potter el que tuvo la difícil tarea de enfrentarse con él cara a cara y derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Creo que le debemos una gran disculpa por no haber creído en él momentos atrás, porque sin duda alguna, él era el elegido.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, no podía creerse que la hubieran mencionado en un periódico como el profeta, pero lo más importante es que las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce poco a poco. También se detuvo a pensar en que su amigo Harry estaría siendo acosado más que nunca por los medios de comunicación; se preguntaba si a ella también la acosarían cuando la vieran por la calle.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una figura negra y alta había entrado en la cocina.

-Granger, si sigue con la boca así de abierta le entrarán escorgutos de cola explosiva.

La joven Gryffindor volvió en sí y se percató, en efecto, de que aún tenía la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el periódico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de inmediato unió sus labios, dobló el periódico rápidamente y lo puso encima de la mesa dejando escapar una sonrisa tonta por la vergüenza.

Pero por suerte para ella todo lo ocurrido anoche con su profesor le golpeó la mente y se apropió por completo de sus pensamientos, sin dejar hueco alguno para sonrojos.

-Profesor…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Si señorita Granger?

-¿Co-cómo se encuentra?

En ese momento, Snape, que estaba de espaldas, se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada helada.

``Ya está´´-pesó la castaña- ``va a matarme, seguramente quería que esto no se mencione.´´

Éste que seguía mirando a la chica fijamente disfrutaba al ver como Hermione se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Después de satisfacer su deseo de ``tortura´´ acercó una silla y se sentó en frente de Hermione.

-Como puede ver Granger, estoy completamente bien, y en otra ocasión, déjeme arreglármelas por mí mismo, no soy un niño pequeño al que deba cuidar. La próxima vez que le diga me deje en paz, hágalo.-Dijo esto adoptando el tono de severidad que normalmente usaba en clase; la mirada de odio que le dirigió a la joven cuando esta se dispuso a abrir la boca (para seguramente negarse) estaba casi a la altura de aquellas que le dirigía a Harry. Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente pensó, que si alguien necesitara su ayuda ella se la proporcionaría si estaba en su mano.

De todos modos se sentía indignada por el trato del hombre, ella lo había cuidado toda la noche, y él solo le dedicaba palabras de reproche, ni un simple ``Gracias´´.

Sin darse cuenta la joven suspiró, gesto que hizo que su profesor alzara una ceja y acto seguido se levantara de la mesa para coger una taza de café bien caliente y salir de la cocina.

La castaña recogió su plato y su vaso como de costumbre y subió a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y coger su mochila, ya preparada para el picnic. Decidió que esperaría en el salón leyendo un libro mientras que esperaba a sus padres; se miró una vez más en el espejo, bajó por las escaleras y puso rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Le encantaba ese sitio, en él se sentía como en casa, y debido a la gran cantidad de libros que lo formaban tardó un tiempo en decidir cuál de ellos leería. Al final se decidió por una novela de romance, nunca se había interesado por un libro de ese contenido, pero la verdad es que sentía curiosidad.

Así pues, se sentó en el cómodo sofá y comenzó a leer. Tras media hora sumergida en el mundo que el relato le describía una voz masculina y grave la devolvió al mundo real.

-Señorita Granger, sus padres están aquí.

Hermione desvió la mirada del libro para ver a sus padres detrás de su profesor. Unos segundos más tarde y sin siquiera soltar el libro se levantó y abrazó a sus padres como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Os he echado mucho de menos!

-Y nosotros a ti hija-dijo una feliz Jane Granger.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?- esta vez era el señor Granger el que había hablado.

-Bien, papá. El profesor está muy pendiente de mí.

En ese instante Snape levantó la cabeza, el padre de la chica se dirigía hacia él para estrecharle la mano como muestra de gratitud.

-Por cierto cariño, te hemos traído todo los que nos pediste en la carta, toma-y alargó el brazo para entregarle una maleta a la joven.

-Gracias mamá.

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo que la maleta se elevara en el aire.

-Ahora vengo, voy a dejar esto en mi habitación.- Y así, se fue, dejando a sus padres boquiabiertos. Aún no se acostumbraban a las maravillas de la magia.

Por lo visto, lo de quedarse ensimismado era cosa de familia y como cabía esperar, fue Snape el que sacó a los señores Granger de sus cavilaciones.

-Tomen asiento por favor.

Los padres de la chica asintieron rápidamente y se sentaron.

-Y dígame profesor Snape, ¿cómo es Hermione en clase?

Snape lo miró desconcertado, pero enseguida se dispuso a responde.

-Pues verán, su hija ha demostrado siempre una gran habilidad en todas las asignaturas, y en la mía no iba a ser menos. No tienen de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto, la señorita Granger posee una gran capacidad de concentración y es verdaderamente inteligente, no obstante a veces es demasiado efusiva y responde a preguntas que no le han sido formuladas a ella. Digamos que tiene una necesidad incansable de demostrar que ella es capaz de lo que se proponga.

-Vaya, pues ahora mismo me siento muy orgulloso de mi hija, sobre todo si el que opina así de ella es usted.

El profesor de pociones alzó de nuevo una ceja, y Jane le dio un codazo disimuladamente a su marido.

-Quiero decir, por lo que me han contado, usted tiene fama de sincero.

Snape le dirigió una sonrisa falsa al padre de su alumna.

-¿Y…por qué tardará tanto Hermione?

-Iré a ver- contestó Snape con tono cansado.

-Gracias profesor Snape.

-Pueden llamarme Severus si lo desean- dijo éste con una mezcla de frialdad y elegancia. Acto seguido salió del salón.

Snape subió las escaleras pensando en lo mucho que se parecían Hermione y su madre. Cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta de la joven llamó dos veces.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tarda tanto Granger?

-Ya voy profesor.

Dos segundos después de eso la castaña abrió la puerta y se paralizó al ver a su profesor ahí frente a ella.

-Eh…siento haber tardado tanto profesor, es que he tenido que coger algunas cosas.

Snape la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente y se percató de que en la mano llevaba una carta de tamaño mediano. Se percató que era un vociferador.

El oscuro mago se hizo a un lado y ambos bajaron por la escalera. Cuando estuvieron todos en el salón, éste ordenó que se agarraran a sus brazos, y sin que pudieran darse cuenta desaparecieron.

Bien, en menos de un segundo aparecieron en el lago Down Water, donde tuvieron que taparse los ojos momentáneamente debido a los rayos del sol. Comenzaron a caminar hacia una figura alta y con barba blanca.

-Es un placer volver a verlos señores y señorita Granger-dijo sonriéndoles.- Lo mismo digo Severus, ¿has cambiado de opinión?

-Lo siento Albus, pero no. Solo he venido a traer a la señorita Granger y a sus padres.

-Es una pena…pero si es ese tu deseo, yo debo respetarlo- concluyó el anciano con la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

Snape solo le miró a los ojos, pero con un brillo que demostraba el respeto y el cariño que le tenía al mago. Se dio la vuelta para caminar un poco antes de desaparecerse, la verdad es que ese sitio era muy bonito y hacía que se relajara.

Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos de los demás notó que alguien jadeaba a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba ella, respirando rápidamente y apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

-Dis-culpe…pro-fesor, ¿a qué hora vendrá a re-cogerme?

-A las siete en punto.

-Me parece bien, has-ta después. –Dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta y más recuperada de su carrera.

-Granger.-Pronunció el imponente mago.

-¿Si, profesor? `` ¿Qué habré hecho ahora mal?´´

-Gracias...

Hermione se quedó pasmada, estaba escuchando de la boca del profesor más temido de Hogwarts un ``gracias´´. Aunque el hombre mirara para otro lado ésta no pudo evitar sonreirle.

-No hay de qué.- Y le sonrió una vez más, la castaña se giró y siguió su camino.

Después de que la chica se girara, Snape miró al frente, elevó tímidamente las comisuras de los labios durante casi un inexistente periodo de tiempo y desapareció con un elegante movimiento de capa.

La castaña llegó de nuevo a donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, pero esta vez había mucha más gente, estaban todos. Por su rostro comenzaron a deslizarse lágrimas de felicidad, y sin pensarlo se echó a los brazos de sus amigos; había imaginado tantas veces ese momento. Al cabo de unos segundos esa muestra de cariño se había convertido en un abrazo familiar, mientras que la profesora Macgonagall y el director los miraban sonrientes y felices.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?- Preguntó Harry

-Sí, ¿cómo estás?- añadió rápidamente Ron.

-Pues, mucho mejor chicos, el profesor Snape cuida muy bien de mí.

-Nos alegramos- continuó el niño que vivió.

-Y… ¿seguro qué no ha querido envenenarte ni nada de eso?- preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de extrañeza.

-¡RON!-Dijeron todos a la vez; cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaron a reir.

-¡Eh chicos, ¿qué os parece un partidito de Quiditch?

-Yo no juego chicos.-Respondió la castaña.

-¡Venga ya Hermione!

-Bueno, jugaré después ¿vale? Primero quiero ir a dar un paseo. ¿Me acompañas Ron?

Todos miraron a Ron con cara de preocupación, cosa que Hermione no entendió; de todos modos no le dio mucha importancia.

-Eh…vale…

Una vez el pelirrojo dijo esto Harry hizo un intento de seguirlos, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No Harry, esto tienen que arreglarlo ellos.

-Pero Hermione…

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

-¿Estás insinuando que Ron va a decírselo?

-Probablemente, no tardará en llegar.

-No me parece nada bien que vaya a venir.

Ginny soltó un suspiro y agarró a su novio del brazo.-Será mejor que vayamos a jugar.

-Sí…-dijo finalmente un derrotado Harry.

Los dos Gryffindors caminaban por un claro del bosque mientras hablaban alegremente.

-Oye Hermione…comenzó Ron parándose.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.

-Esto…yo…tengo que decirte algo…verás… es que…

-`` ¿Dirá lo que yo creo?´´ `` ¿Me pedirá salir?´´

Cuando el muchacho abrió la boca para articular palabra una voz a los lejos lo detuvo.

-¡Eh Ron, la comida está lista!-Era su hermano, George.

-Eh…bueno será mejor que vayamos.- Y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta donde estaban los demás.

Hermione suspiró, pero pronto recuperó el ánimo, luego siguió a Ron.

El almuerzo fue muy entretenido, estuvieron riendo y recordando viejas anécdotas casi todo el tiempo. Tampoco podían evitar callarse cuando Dumbledore hablaba, la costumbre. Y como lo prometido es deuda nuestra Gryffindor favorita tuvo que jugar al Quiditch, lo cual fue un completo desastre. A la chica se le daba tremendamente mal volar, pero eso no le importó, lo único que quería era estar con toda aquella gente que la quería. Las horas se pasaban volando, y después de enseñarles a sus padres como convertía una gran piedra en un gato, haciendo que estos se quedaron boquiabiertos y que la profesora Macgonagall se sintiera muy orgullosa, la joven se dispuso a volver con sus amigos.

-¿Se lo dijiste ya Ron?

-No pude.

-¿Pero cómo qué no pudiste?-casi grita Ginny.

-Pues que no pude.

-Pero está…

-Si ya lo sé, llegará de un momento a otro. Pero no quiero estropearle este día.

-En eso tiene razón, lo está pasando tan bien…

-Hola chicos, ¿de qué habláis?

-¿Tú qué crees Herms?-le dijo su amiga pelirroja. Los chicos la miraron asustada.-Pues de Quiditch, para variar.

La castaña soltó una risotada y los abrazó a todos de nuevo, aunque el abrazo fue interrumpido por una voz procedente de detrás de ellos.

-¿Cho?-es lo que alcanzó a decir la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts.

-Hola Hermione, me alegro mucho de verte.

-Y yo también me alegro de verte Cho…- dijo una desconcertada Hermione.

- Oh-dijo la chica comprendiendo-verás me ha invitado…

-George- la interrumpió Harry.

-Harry la verdad…-de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Ven Cho que quiero enseñarte una cosa de Quiditch.- Y así el pelirrojo y la chica salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

-Así que a George le gusta Cho, vaya no lo sabía.

-Nosotros tampoco…-dijo Harry, a lo que Ginny le dio un codazo.

-Bueno chicos ahora vengo, tengo que darle una cosa a Ron.

-Pero aún estará con Cho.

-Bueno, no creo que le importe que se lo robe un segundo, además es importante, el Quiditch puede esperar.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que intentó detenerla pero Harry negó con la cabeza, y ésta se quedó quieta mirando como su amiga se internaba en el bosque.

Después de unos 20 minutos andando por fin divisó al pelirrojo en un claro del bosque. Cuando se acercó un poco más vio que no estaba solo. Una figura más baja que él y con largo pelo negro se encontraba a su lado. De repente esa figura lejana se abrazó a Ron para más tarde fundirse en un beso con él.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no podía creerlo, sus esperanzas y su corazón se rompieron en mil pedazos. La carta que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo dejando escuchar un leve ``Te quiero´´.

Las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a mojar su piel, y sus cálidos ojos perdieron cualquier tipo de brillo.

Fin

Pd: consideré la posibilidad de mi amigo Mario de ponerle de título al capítulo: ``Éramos pocos y parió la china´´ (xD) Digamos que es una parodia de un refrán español.


	6. Lágrimas y ¿un dragón?

Accidentalmente destinados

Cap. 5

Lágrimas y ¿un dragón?

La suave brisa recorría su rostro y hacía que las lágrimas torcieran su camino. Llevaba varios minutos ahí parada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sin saber qué hacer, contemplaba la escena y quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos la engañaban. Pero para su desgracia no era así…

…

-Harry… ¿no crees que Hermione tarda demasiado? Ron se fue con Cho y seguramente…

-Sí, es verdad, vayamos a buscarla-dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza en su cara.

Ginny y él bajaron de sus escobas y emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque. Después de recorrer un largo trecho les pareció vislumbrar una melena castaña y un tanto alborotada a lo lejos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hasta ella, y cuando estuvieron a su lado entendieron por qué la chica tardaba tanto. Se había enterado de la desastrosa noticia de la peor de las formas.

Harry puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, y cuando ésta giró la cara para mirarlo, el chico no pudo evitar abrazarla al ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos por culpa del llanto.

-Harry…-pronunció por fin la castaña antes de corresponder su abrazo y romper a llorar aún más dolorosamente.

Ginny se unió al abrazo y después de unos minutos convenció a Hermione para ir a otro lugar.

Los tres llegaron hasta el borde de un riachuelo y se sentaron.

-Lo sentimos Hermione.

-¿Ya lo sabíais verdad?-preguntó con la voz un poco más calmada.

-Sí…nos lo contó ayer por la noche, quisimos decírtelo, pero nos dijo que prefería hablarlo él a solas contigo.

-Lo entiendo…-dijo con la mirada fija en el agua cristalina del riachuelo.- Ahora sé de qué quería hablarme antes cuando dimos un paseo…y …yo como una tonta pensando que me pediría salir…-las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos.-No lo entiendo, en la batalla…me besó y dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

-No…no lo sé, yo…

-No es tu culpa Harry, tranquilo.

-Mi hermano es imbécil, siempre ha tenido esa falta de tacto, ¿a quién se le ocurre traerla aquí hoy?-gruñó la pelirroja.-Mira Herms, no sé qué podemos hacer para consolarte, pero solo quiero que sepas que Harry y yo siempre estaremos contigo.

-Es verdad, si necesitas algo, aquí estaremos- continuó el niño que vivió mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias chicos.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo de nuevo.

-Gracias de verdad pero… ¿os importaría dejarme sola un rato?

-Pero Hermione…

-Vamos Ginny- pidió Harry que ya la esperaba de pie.

La menor de los Weasley asintió y ambos se dispusieron a alejarse de allí.

…

Snape miró la hora en su elegante reloj de bolsillo y se levantó de la butaca donde había saboreado un ardiente whisky de fuego. Hizo desaparecer el vaso con un movimiento de varita y de un momento a otro reapareció en el lago Down Water. Caminó hasta lo que parecía un grupo de gente. Cuando llegó a su altura los saludó a todos cordialmente.

-Severus, quería decirte que yo llevaré a los señores Granger a su casa, así que solo tendrás que preocuparte por la señorita Granger.

Snape asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por cierto dónde está?

-La señorita Granger estaba aquí hace un momento, vino para despedirse de sus padres y se dirigió hacía el bosque.-Le respondió la profesora Macgonagall.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos ha salido una urgencia. Uno de nuestros pacientes se ha roto las dos paletas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó un entusiasmado Arthur Weasley. -¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Arthur por favor- dijo su esposa Molly dándole un codazo a su marido en el costado.-Tenemos que llevar a la chica esa, a la que ha invitado Ron. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Creía que le gustaba Hermione.

-El amor señora Weasley…a veces tan contradictorio.-Comentó sabiamente el director.

El profesor de pociones no se había dado cuenta, pero su ceja derecha se mantenía en alza ante aquella conversación, en el fondo le parecía un tanto divertida, aunque para mantener su reputación adoptó su habitual gesto de superioridad y se dispuso a hablar.

-Si me disculpan iré a buscar a Granger. Un placer verles a todos.- Y se alejó de allí haciendo ondear su capa como en otras innumerables ocasiones.

-¿Qué hombre más recto verdad?- Era Jane la que había hablado.

-Quizás demasiado…-dejó caer Dumbledore.-Bueno no les hago más esperar, agárrense a mis brazos. ¿Minerva nos acompañas?-Ésta respondió que sí.-Arthur, Molly, hasta pronto espero.-Y después de sonreir desaparecieron.

…

El hombre de ropa negra caminaba con seguridad, pero se paró en seco al ver al grupo de Gryffindors en la orilla del lago, pero había alguien más, en efecto era Cho Chang, tal y como había dicho Molly.

Vio como todos se despedían de su compañera de vivienda y como Ginny y Harry la abrazaban más fuerte que los otros dos, y como Hermione trataba de no hundir sus uñas en la camiseta del pelirrojo para impedir que se fuera…de su lado…``Por lo menos era una buena actriz´´, pensó. Pues consiguió su objetivo. Cuando todos por fin se habían ido, se acercó a ella. Se mantuvo de pie, a su lado, sin decir nada... hasta que…

-Granger.-La chica giró bruscamente la cabeza y éste pudo ver como sus ojos se inundaban poco a poco. Y sin si quiera darse cuenta, se vio a él, con la edad de la chica. Con lágrimas en los ojos también ante la imagen de una Lily y un James felices juntos.

Cuando recobró el sentido se percató de que estaba sentado al lado de su alumna.

-Podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí si lo desea. `` ¿Qué acabo de decir? ´´

Hermione le miró fijamente, no le importaba que la viera llorar, aunque tenía miedo de que éste se mofara de ello con uno de sus mordaces comentarios.

-Sí por favor.-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Snape no dijo nada solo miró al frente, por dentro se maldecía a sí mismo, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

Pero no podía evitarlo, no veía más que similitudes entre ellos dos en ese momento.

Ambos habían sido rechazados por las personas de las que habían estado enamorados toda su vida, y para colmo esas personas tenían hasta el mismo color de pelo.

`` Maldita Granger ´´.- Pensó, pero sin embargo no se movía de allí ni hacía nada para que ese momento que parecía eterno, acabara.

-Duele- dijo la castaña llamando la atención de su profesor que la miraba fijamente con cara de desconcertado.

-No ponga esa cara, sé que lo sabe, usted siempre lo sabe todo.- le espetó con una voz un poco menos rota.

-Sólo me limito a observar.

-No lo entiendo…- las palabras salían de su boca, o de su corazón, porque su cabeza le gritaba que parara de hablar.

-Es mejor que deje de lamentarse, no le servirá de nada.

La chica bajó la cabeza, al fin y al cabo no esperaba que palabras de consuelo salieran de la boca de aquel hombre, pero sin embargo él estaba allí, sentado a su lado.

-¿Usted lo superó?

Snape sintió retumbar esa pregunta en su interior, la furia inundaba su cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía esa sabelotodo? Giró la cabeza y posó su severa mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica, dispuesto a desatar todo su enfado sobre ella, pero de pronto, algo lo paralizó, esos ojos…llenos de dolor. No sabía qué hacer, solo podía mirarlos y leer en ellos como en un libro abierto. Podía ver la herida de su corazón.

Hermione no comprendía por qué había preguntado eso, pero hacía ya rato que se había perdido en esos túneles negros que la miraban con fijación, aunque había algo diferente en ellos, un brillo que no vio antes.

El oscuro mago sacudió la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente- Es suficiente. Nos vamos.- La agarró del brazo y desaparecieron.

Estaban de nuevo en casa de su profesor, el día había sido un desastre, así que empezó a caminar para ir a su habitación, darse un baño y dormir, quizás el día siguiente fuera mejor.

-Granger, que no se le ocurra hacerme una pregunta como esa otra vez. Usted no es nadie para preguntar sobre mi vida.

Nuestra Gryffindor no dijo nada, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Al final y totalmente derrotada bajo la mirada de odio del hombre que tenía en frente solo pudo articular un suave y roto-Sí…profesor.

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió del salón.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba para acabar bien el día.

Y dicho esto se encerró en su habitación, donde no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Los días pasaban y no conseguía dormir lo necesario, no había recibido carta alguna de sus amigos, ni tampoco sabía cuándo podría salir de aquella casa. Estaba harta, vagaba por ella sin saber qué hacer, comía sin ganas, incluso el único motivo por el que no se quedaba en su habitación era por la esperanza de encontrar a su profesor y tener algún contacto humano. Pero no sucedió, poco a poco se lo fue encontrando menos, parecía que no vivía allí. Uno de las veces que coincidió con él aprovechó para preguntarle cuánto tiempo le quedaba allí, y éste, para desgracia de ambos le contó a regañadientes que tendría que estar más tiempo en esa casa que se le caía encima por cuestión de seguridad, pues los mortífagos que quedaban la estaban buscando para vengarse.

-Sus padres están protegidos por el director, así que no se preocupe por ellos-dijo con un tono desinteresado.-Sus amigos siguen en la madriguera, donde Arthur y Molly se ocupan de ellos. Y usted, como ya puede comprobar, dispondrá de mi ayuda en caso de que haga falta.

Después de ese encuentro no lo vio más en varios días. Dejó de bajar a comer porque no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Por lo menos ahora, todos los días recibía cartas de Harry, Ginny y Ron. Éste último le envió una en la que le pedía perdón y le explicaba que tras la batalla se dio cuenta de que solo la veía como una hermana y que no sabe como se había ido enamorando de Cho Chang…Lo que hizo que Hermione se resquebrajara por dentro aún más.

El aspecto de la joven era lamentable, tenía grandes ojeras y el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Uno de los días y al leer una carta de Ginny se alegró y bajó a comer, decidió que esto no podía seguir así. Ella no se merecía esto, ella no era así. Tenía que ser fuerte, la vida seguía. Así que bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Para su sorpresa, él estaba allí.

Apoyó la mano derecha en una de las sillas para retirarla y poder sentarse en frente de Snape. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, se tambaleó, sintió un mareo y luego cayó al suelo.

Snape se levantó de un salto, se arrodilló a su lado y la zarandeo un poco.

-¿Granger? Vamos Granger. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho para llegar a este estado? ``¿Y qué demonios he hecho yo para desatenderla de esta manera?´´

Snape la cogió en brazos y subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar en su habitación y dejarla sobre la cama. Cogió un frasco incoloro de uno de sus armarios e hizo que la joven lo oliera. Al poco tiempo ésta recobró el conocimiento, pero seguía muy débil. Después volvió a buscar en su armario hasta encontrar otro de color púrpura. Hizo que Hermione se lo bebiera, y al cabo de unos minutos la chica podía incorporarse.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de su profesor, se sorprendió un poco pero lo hizo mucho más cuando notó la fría mano de Snape en su barbilla, la cual giró su cara para hacer que le mirara a los ojos.

-Necesito que me mire-dijo, dejando a la chica perpleja.-Bien, no es por ninguna maldición. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

La castaña no sabía que responder, pero intuía que si no daba una respuesta pronto el hombre que tenía a su lado iba a matarla.

-Tres días…-respondió por fin en un leve susurro.

Snape suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

-Granger…no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, la creía inteligente.

-Lo siento, yo…había decidido que esto iba a acabar, lo siento.

-A mi no me debe disculpas, sino a sí misma y a los que se preocupan por usted.

-Entonces no veo por qué no deba pedirle perdón.-Era una voz conocida la que habló.

-Albus…

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-Severus, he venido a traerte esto-dijo extendiendo una mano en la que agarraba un pequeño dragón.

Hermione soltó un pequeño gritito.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer eso aquí y ahora?

-Pensé que este era un momento como cualquiera otro Severus, ¿o acaso interrumpía algo?

-No digas tonterías Albus, bien deme el dragón.

-Oh tranquilo, solo vine para que supieras que estaba aquí y que traía esto, lo dejaré en el salón, en su jaula.

-Como quieras-dijo Snape con indiferencia.

-Que descanse señorita Granger, y lo mismo digo Severus. Espero que no te importe que hoy me vaya por tu chimenea, estoy cansado de desaparecerme-y tras decir esto salió de la habitación, dejando a unos Snape y Hermione desconcertados.

El ex-mortífago volvió a mirar a su alumna.

-¿Puede caminar?

-Creo que sí.-La chica hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, se puso de pie, Snape por si acaso también lo hizo. Cuando la joven se dispuso a caminar su cuerpo se tambaleó y hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque los brazos de su docente la agarraron. Aunque ésta resbaló sin querer y terminó apretada contra su pecho. El hombre la agarraba ahora por los hombros y Hermione tenía las manos puestas en su pecho.

-Debería pensar más antes de contestar.

-Yo…

-Da igual- Snape la cogió en brazos de nuevo, un acto que hizo que la joven se ruborizara.-Será mejor que coma algo.-La llevó hasta la cocina, donde la ayudó a sentarse. Acto seguido comenzó a preparar algo. Hermione se pasó todo el rato mirando a su profesor mientras cocinaba, eso era algo que jamás creyó que vería.

-Profesor.

-¿Si, Granger?

-Gracias, usted no tiene por qué…-fue interrumpida.

-Está en mi casa, para mi desgracia, mientras esté usted aquí tendré que ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

-Le prometo que no volveré a causarle problemas, y así poder dejarlo tranquilo lo antes posible.

-No debería prometer ese tipo de cosas, quizás no pueda cumplirlas.

La chica no dijo nada más, esperó a que éste terminara de preparar la comida.

-Aquí tiene-dijo Snape sirviéndole un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara-creo que esto le gusta.

-Em…sí, es mi comida favorita.-Cuando la joven dijo esto el hombre hizo aparecer también un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Después se sentó en frente de ella.

Hermione se sentía incómoda, sabía que su profesor esperaría que se lo terminase todo.

-Disculpe señor…pero me incomoda que…``a ver como lo digo´´que me mire.

El mago giró los ojos pero no hizo ademán en moverse de allí, lo único que hizo fue ocultarse tras un periódico.

-Bueno eso está mejor…-susurró nuestra Gryffindor.

…

La noche caía sobre la vieja mansión Snape, pero las estrellas que la integraban relucían en los ojos de Hermione, que se encontraba en la playa. Era evidente que el hecho de que la casa estuviera rodeada por un bosque, un lago y una playa era cosa de magia. Era totalmente precioso e imposible en el mundo muggle. La chica leía una carta, de nuevo su destinatario era ese pelirrojo que la traía de cabeza.

Querida Hermione 24/6/011

Siento mucho hacerte daño, no era mi intención, supongo que estas cosas pasan, sé que cometí un error al traerla ese día, te lo estropee por completo, pero no recordaba que venías. Sabes que siempre se me han dado mal estas cosas. Espero que puedas perdonarme, sabes que te considero como una hermana y no soportaría perder tu amistad.

Hasta pronto, un arrepentido Ron.

Una lágrima volvía a deslizarse por su mejilla cual serpiente, zigzagueando hasta perderse en la arena ahora fría de la orilla.

-Como una hermana…- La castaña se levantó y miró al mar, que permanecía tranquilo, al contrario que el interior de la bruja que lo contemplaba.

-¡No, no voy a perdonarte Ron Weasley!-gritó a pleno pulmón. No tardó en comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Solo quería un abrazo, y allí no había nadie que pudiera proporcionárselo. Finalmente cayó de rodillas en la arena, se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas.

Para su sorpresa empezó a llover, y el mar comenzó a embravecerse, las olas tomaban forma y altura considerable. Pero ella seguía ahí, parecía que la tormenta que se había formado en su corazón no la dejaba ver la que se estaba construyendo a su alrededor.

-Sabe Granger, me estoy cansando de ir a buscarla, la cena está lista, y está obligada a asistir.-La castaña se levantó y se extrañó al ver su profesor con el pijama ya puesto, en cierto modo le pareció gracioso.

-Se me pasó la hora.

-¿Y supongo que tampoco se dio cuenta de la tormenta?

-Pues no…la verdad…

-Por Merlín Granger, cualquiera pensaría que se le está pegando la estupidez de Weasley. Bueno lo de él es peor, ni siquiera es capaz de diferenciar lo que vale la pena de lo que no.

Nuestra Gryffindor, la cual había empezado a acumular rabia por el simple hecho de que mencionara a Ron se calmó cuanto escuchó la frase entera. ¿Acaso, el mago que tenía delante le estaba diciendo indirectamente que valía la pena? Quién sabe, pero esto consiguió arrebatarle una sonrisa a la chica.

-Bueno, ¿va a acompañarme o no?

-Sí claro- respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara.-Y dígame, ¿qué hay para cenar?

-Pues, solomillo.

Hermione volvió a sonreir-¿Y no vamos a tele-transportarnos?

-No, me he mojado por su culpa, usted va a correr la misma suerte.

-Me parece justo.

Los dos caminaron hasta entrar en la casa, sin decirse nada. Pero eso no importaba porque Hermione seguía con una sonrisa en los labios, y a Snape, aunque no se dio cuenta, se le dibujo una pequeña en los suyos, casi imperceptible. Sin embargo eso es lo único que importaba. Al fin y al cabo se estaban acostumbrando el uno al otro.

Fin del capítulo.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve muchos exámenes, en cuento los terminé me puse con el capítulo. Lo he hecho más largo.

Espero que les guste.


	7. Ayudante

Pido perdón por haber subido dos veces el mismo capi (eje) Es que los dos tenían el mismo nombre y pues me equivoqué. Sorry. Aquí les dejo el nuevo de verdad xD

Accidentalmente destinados

Cap.6

Ayudante

El sol inundaba una habitación con dos camas, en una de ellas yacía el niño que vivió, y en la otra su inseparable amigo pelirrojo. Los dos estaban completamente dormidos, incluso Ron estaba babeando un poco, cuando de repente la voz de Molly Weasley los despertó de golpe.

-¡Vamos levantaos, que está listo el desayuno!

-Harry apaga el despertador-dijo un somnoliento Ron.

-No es el despertador Ron, es tu madre, creo que el desayuno está listo.-contestó Harry, que estaba igual de dormido que su amigo.

-Ah, bueno, entonces vale.

-Sí, será mejor que bajemos si no queremos quedarnos sin comer.-Volvió a hablar el chico de pelo negro mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Oye Harry, ¿tú crees que Hermione me perdonará?-preguntó un ya más despierto pelirrojo.

-Pues, bueno, Hermione puede ser orgullosa y testaruda pero siempre os reconciliáis, y espero que tenga en cuenta nuestros años de amistad.

-Yo también lo espero…

…

Hermione estaba despierta, sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de aventuras que nada tenía que ver con el amor. Se aseguró bastante de que su contenido en ese tema fuera escaso, incluso le preguntó a Snape. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por concentrarse en la lectura no podía evitar que imágenes de los años anteriores protagonizadas por Ron y ella le vinieran una y otra vez a la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos contuvieran la pena que gritaba por salir. Pero no, se había prometido no llorar más. ``Aún así…´´-pensó mientras luchaba por sumergir su mente en el libro de nuevo.

-¡Granger!

-¿Eh?, ah, buenos días profesor.

-Lo serán para usted, para mí no tienen nada de bueno.

-`` ¡Sí! No hay nada como un cálido recibimiento por la mañana.´´- Soltó un suspiro.

-El desayuno está listo desde hace un rato, pero por lo que veo usted tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Creí haberla escuchado prometer que no me causaría más problemas, y si no come, volverá a causármelos.

-No sabía que el desayuno estuviera…

-Me dan igual sus escusas baratas, camine hasta la cocina ahora mismo.

-Disculpe señor pero-sí, la castaña iba a replicar, pero cuando se fijó en la mirada de enojo de su profesor decidió que no era un buen momento. Se limitó a apretar los puños y a murmurar por lo bajo cosas que realmente no eran nada bonitas mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

…

Como le gustaba torturar a esa Gryffindor, disfrutaba al ver su cara de indignación y como sus mejillas se encendían por la rabia contenida. Pero sin embargo siempre se sorprendía al ver como era capaz de guardárselo todo y resistirse.

Hermione terminó su desayuno lo antes posible, no le apetecía nada estar ahí con aquel hombre que despedía mal humor por su piel. Se preguntaba que le habría pasado esa mañana para estar sí, aunque quizás no hubiera respuesta, ella sabía que no era de su agrado, que solo la tenía ahí por orden de Dumbledore. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

…

Fue cuando la castaña, a eso de medio día, pasó cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio de Snape cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, parecía de algún animal. Pero no podía ser, Snape no tenía mascotas. Puso su mente a trabajar ya que no quería bajar ahí abajo por nada y que su profesor de pociones la sacara de allí a patadas. Entonces recordó que Dumbledore le había traído una cría de dragón hace unos días. Se moría de curiosidad, ¿para qué querría Snape un dragón? Bajó unos cuantos peldaños de la escalera para ver si podía oir algo, pero con sumo cuidado. Después de esperar un rato sin que sucediera nada pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de dolor seguido de un insulto.

-Ahgg, estúpido dragón.-Hermione bajó del todo la escalera y vio que el mago tenía un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo, incluso había traspasado la densa capa de ropa.

-¿Está bien profesor?

-Sí Granger y ahora váyase de aquí, creí haberle comentado que este sitio estaba prohibido para usted.

-Lo sé, pero está herido, y me pareció un motivo suficientemente importante como para bajar.

Snape se quedó mirándola un rato con expresión indiferente.

-¿Por qué no se mueve Granger? ¿Acaso no le dije que se largara?

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, por un momento creyó que el mago iba a agradecerle por su preocupación.

Snape se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que cuando volviera a mirar para ese lado la chica hubiera desaparecido, así que se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba la pequeña cría de dragón, lo cogió por el lomo y comenzó a examinarlo. Pero el pequeño salió volando hacia Hermione.

-Creo que si le aprieta tan fuerte volverá a escapársele.

-Se me está acabando la paciencia Granger.

-Podría ayudarle si usted quiere-dijo la Gryffindor sin hacer caso a la advertencia del mago-se algo del cuidado de los dragones, he leído libros y un hermano de Ron me contó bastantes cosas sobre ellos, él los cuida en Rumania. Además así tendrá más tiempo libre.

Al principio Snape parecía un poco perplejo pero rápidamente esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

-¿Y que gana usted a cambio?-le preguntó su profesor.

-Pues tener algo con lo que entretenerme.

-¿Ya no le bastan los libros? Creí que se leería cuantos pudiera para que cuando regresara a Hogwarts pudiera ser aun más insoportable.

Hermione no sabía que contestar.

-Pues no, no me bastan, y por si no lo ha notado a mi no me gusta estar aquí, en compañía de alguien tan…-pero entonces paró, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que controlarse, pero ya no había forma de enmendar su error. Sin embargo la furia recorría sus venas cual fénix atravesaba el cielo.

-¿De alguien tan qué Granger? Vamos, atrévase a decirlo, ya que ha empezado termine la frase. Si quiere irse por mí no hay problema, ahí tiene la puerta. Como si a mí me importara.

-Yo…yo…-no podía más-¡Yo solo quería ayudarle, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero ya veo que no hay manera! Ahora mismo me marcho, siento mucho molestarle tanto.-Y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Snape se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. Quizás ella tenía razón. Había sido demasiado duro con ella. Al fin y al cabo no era tan insoportable, ella era inteligente y se esforzaba mucho, al contrario que los botarates esos que tenía como alumnos.

Después de pensar un poco subió también las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la chica. Donde esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Hermione hizo como si él no estuviera e intentó salir por la puerta.

-No puede irse.

-¿Por qué? Hace un momento…

-Órdenes de Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a la madriguera con Harry y…Ron?

-Pues porque el director opina que está mejor aquí, ¿o cree que no se lo he preguntado ya? Así que será mejor que deshaga otra vez la maleta.

-Pero solo hace un momento…-fue interrumpida.

-Le sorprendería saber la rapidez con la que Dumbledore se entera de las cosas.

-Se defenderme sola, creo que lo probé bastante bien en la batalla, no le necesito.

-Mire Granger, a mi eso no me importa, pregúntele al director si tanto le interesa, a mí déjeme en paz.-Dicho esto salió de la habitación, aunque se detuvo antes de que pudiera perderse de vista.-La espero mañana a las nueve en el laboratorio. Espero que sea puntual.

La castaña no parecía entender nada. No fue capaz de procesar lo sucedido hasta pasados unos minutos. Y cuando su mente repasó palabra por palabra todo lo que el profesor le había dicho lo entendió aun menos. Decidió no pensar en aquello que había pasado. Seguía enfadada, pero sin embargo sentía una extraña tentación de presentarse al día siguiente en el laboratorio de Snape tal y como éste le había dicho.

-Espero no arrepentirme de bajar mañana a ese sótano-se dijo para sí misma.

Las horas pasaron y tanto Snape como Hermione estaban inmersos, cada uno, en sus cosas. La chica nadaba en la playa para relajarse, y el mago hacía lo mismo solo que en el enorme baño de la primera planta de la mansión.

Cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia la casa con la toalla en mano reconoció una figura alta y pelirroja esperando en la puerta.

-No puede ser…-por un momento pensó en volver a la playa, pero desechó ese pensamiento enseguida. Tenía que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, aunque parecía que más temprano que tarde. Así que se irguió y caminó hasta la puerta con paso decidido.

-¿Ro-Ron?-tartamudeó Hermione.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-¿Has llamado?

-Eh…no, pero iba a hacerlo. Pero ya sabes, Snape…

-Sí, claro, el hombre impone… (Nt/bastante xD)

-Bueno…yo quería hablar contigo.

-Pues-`` ¡No, vete por dónde has venido estúpido!´´-está bien, soy toda oídos.- Y se sentó en los escalones que precedían a la puerta de entrada. Ron la imitó y se sentó a su lado soltando un suspiro.

-Primero quería pedirte perdón. No era mi intención herirte, ya sabes que yo para esas cosas no tengo mucho cerebro y pues fui un cobarde al no decírtelo antes.

-Y un imbécil-añadió la Gryffindor.

-Sí, eso también. Mira Hermione, no sé como pasó pero…lo siento muchísimo, de veras. No quiero perderte por esto. Siempre hemos sido amigos y ahora yo…lo estoy estropeando todo.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos color miel de la castaña.

-Por favor Hermione perdóname- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.-Por favor.

-Ron, yo…-las lágrimas recorrían parte de su rostro-yo te quiero.

-Y yo a ti pero…

-Pero no de la forma que yo quiero, lo sé- se le adelantó con la voz un poco quebrada.

Ron cogió su mano-siento mucho causarte tanto sufrimiento-extendió su otra mano y le limpió las lágrimas-de verdad.

Hermione que había bajado la mirada volvía a mirarle a sus ojos azules.

-Me prometí no hacerlo…pero…dame tiempo…

-Eh, claro lo comprendo. Vuelvo a pedirte perdón Hermione.

El pelirrojo la estrechó entre sus brazos haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos sorprendida y los volviera a cerrar para intentar que más lágrimas no salieran de ellos.

-Bueno tengo que irme- le comunicó alejándose de ella.-Vendremos a visitarte.-Y tras decir esto desapareció.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada, mirando al vacío.

-Sabe señorita Granger, la vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades. Aunque a veces no sepamos verlas.

Hermione miró hacia arriba y reconoció al instante al dueño de esa barba blanca. Dumbledore se sentó junto a ella, como segundos antes lo había hecho Ron.

-No le diré que no vale la pena llorar, porque ellas expulsarán de su alma todo atisbo de oscuridad. Y tampoco le diré que no será duro olvidar porque lo será. Tampoco me atrevo a decirle que con el tiempo le olvidará, porque hay personas que nunca olvidan. Este dolor dejará cicatriz. No como la que tiene su amigo, sino otra más profundo y dolorosa. Pero lo que si me atrevo a contarle es que tiene a personas que la quieren y que siempre estarán con usted. Estoy seguro de que afrontará la vida y también estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante.

Eran las palabras que la joven necesitaba oir. Pero no sabía que decir salvo ``gracias´´.

-No tiene que decir nada. No hay que agradecerle a nadie por decir la verdad. Yo solo he venido para que le entregue esto al profesor Snape- le tendió una carta.

-Se la daré-dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que ambos se ponían en pie.-Por cierto, ¿por qué esta vez no ha usado la chimenea o se ha aparecido?

-Pues simplemente porque hay que darle la opción al dueño de la casa de no dejarte entrar si él no quiere, como ya le dije una vez a Harry. Antes me aparecía, con el consentimiento del profesor Snape claro, porque era algo urgente. Pero ya no hay necesidad.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno me voy, que tenga una buena noche señorita Granger.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

Éste le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y se esfumó.

Hermione dio media vuelta y entró en la casa. Un olor suculento que venía desde la cocina inundó sus sentidos e hizo que se sintiera muy bien. Miró la hora en su reloj y se percató de lo tarde que era ya. Sería mejor que subiera rápido a ponerse el pijama y que volviera pronto a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos entró en la cocina con la carta para Snape, que en aquel momento estaba terminando de cocinar algo.

-Profesor.

-¿Si Granger?

-El profesor Dumbledore ha traído esto para usted.

-Siéntese-dijo éste sin hacer caso alguno a lo que la chica había dicho.

La castaña se sentó un poco extrañada y poco después ya tenía delante de ella un plato de chuletas.

-Umm, tengo tanta hambre-se le escapó, lo que provocó que su profesor la mirara y que Hermione enrojeciera.

Después de esto Snape se sentó en frente de la chica con otro plato de chuletas.

-Se me olvidaba-susurró-y con una sacudida de varita hizo aparecer dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione empezó a comer, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del hombre, y parecía que él también a la suya.

-Disculpe señor-este alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos color miel-¿Qué clase de dragón es el que trajo el profesor Dumbledore?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno ya que voy a ayudarle, tendré que estar informada.

-Al final se ha decidido a hacerlo…

-Pues sí, al fin y al cabo fue mi idea.

Snape le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Es un azulado de Negerenia

-Leí algo sobre ellos en un libro.

-¡Qué sorpresa!-atajó Snape fingiendo estar sorprendido.

Nuestra Gryffindor bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione le entregó la carta al profesor, el cual la leía con indiferencia.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña.

Su profesor de pociones la miró severamente.

-No es de su incumbencia.

`` ¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntar?´´

-Lo siento profesor, creí que era algo relacionado con el dragón.

-Pues pensó mal Granger, solo es la lista de ingredientes que tengo que comprar para poder elaborar las pociones que usará la señora Pomfrey. Tendré que ir mañana…- dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí Granger, mañana.

-Pero ¿y Zafiro?

-¿Quién?

-El dragón. Habrá que ponerle un nombre.

-Ya…, claro…Bueno, el caso es que no le pasará nada. Empezaremos a examinarlo el día siguiente.

-¿Examinarlo? No tendremos que mat…-fue interrumpida.

-No hará falta.

La chica sonrió aliviada.

-Bueno, ¿puedo acompañarle a por los ingredientes?

Snape se quedó estupefacto, aunque su rostro no lo delatara.

-¿Y se puede saber con ánimo de qué quiere usted acompañarme?

-Pues, no se ofenda, pero me aburro un poco.

-Se aburre ¿eh Granger?-dijo mientras la miraba maliciosamente.

``Debería pensar un poco las cosas antes de decirlas´´

-Está bien-terció finalmente-a la misma hora que le dije en el salón.-Después salió de la cocina.

-Buenas noches a usted también profesor…- suspiró la castaña.

La noche pasó tranquila para ambos. Las estrellas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna hasta que poco a poco fueron eclipsadas por la luz del sol.

-Bueno Ron, cuéntanos como te fue ayer con Hermione.

-Sí, desembucha hermanito.

-Pues la verdad es que no sé si fue bien o mal. Yo me disculpé bastantes veces-añadió rápidamente el pelirrojo al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana-pero me dijo que le diera tiempo.

-Normal-comentó Harry. Sabes que normalmente se toma su tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-Y si encima es algo como esto-añadió Ginny.

-Pero bueno, yo creo que todo se arreglará-dijo Harry para animar a su amigo.

Ron sonrió débilmente.

-Vamos Ron anímate, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

-Sí claro-respondió el pelirrojo algo más animado.

Harry, Ginny y Ron bajaron al comedor donde unas suculentas tortitas los esperaban.

Fin del cap.

Espero que os haya gustado =D.

Un abrazo,Irene.


	8. Cuidados adicionales

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.7**

Cuidados adicionales

El callejón Diagón estaba casi desierto, costaba creer que hiciera tanto calor a las diez de la mañana. Hermione y Snape llevaban ya una hora comprando ingredientes.

-¿Nos quedan muchas cosas por comprar?-pregunto Hermione mientras miraba un escaparate.

-Sí Granger, ¿ya está cansada?

-Oh, no...Solo era mera curiosidad profesor.

Snape miró a la chica que lo acompañaba de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a desayunar?

-No llevo dinero...

-Iba a invitarla.

Nuestra Gryffindor le miró sorprendida.

-Eh...gracias pero...yo...

-No se equivoque, no trato de ser amable, es solo que no quiero que vuelva a desmayarse. Creo que sería perjudicial para su salud que la dejara abandonada en medio de la calle con este calor.

Hermione seguía mirándole fijamente pero esta vez tenía la boca un poco abierta.

-``Ya decía yo...´´

-¿Algún problema Granger?

La castaña se irguió, miró al frente y mostrando orgullo dijo:

-Ninguno señor.

-Bien pues sígame.

Caminaron un buen rato bajo el abrasador sol, por un momento nuestra chica pensó que el hombre solo lo hacía para torturarla. Desvió la vista del suelo para mirar al mago que estaba un poco por delante de ella. En ese instante se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco en el que una ``S´´ de color verde esmeralda se entrelazaba con la tela, o bien de Slytherin o bien de Severus.

Al parecer el también tenía calor, al fin y al cabo era humano.

`` ¿Cómo puede llevar esas túnicas con este calor?´´-Lo miró de arriba a abajo-``Vaya hoy no las lleva, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta?´´ ``La verdad es que esa camisa negra remangada hasta los codos es bonita, y esos pantalones parecen más fresquitos que los que lleva normalmente.´´ ``No había notado que le hubiera crecido el pelo tanto, si se lo recogiera en una coleta le quedaría bastante bien´´

``Y hablando de su pelo, no lo tiene grasiento, ahora es más bien brillante y parece sedoso...´´ ``Un momento... ¿Qué hago yo pensando sobre como va vestido Snape? Creo que el calor me está afectando...´´

Mientras nuestra Gryffindor se entretenía con sus pensamientos Snape la guiaba por un sin fin de callejones, a cada cual más oscuro. Si ya había poca gente en la calle principal no cabe duda que por esos caminos no corría ni un alma. Incluso se podría llegar a pensar que las pocas tiendas que se apiñaban en alguno de ellos estaban abandonadas.

-¿Profesor a dónde me lleva exactamente?

-Ya se lo he dicho Granger, a desayunar.

-Sí pero, me gustaría saber...

En ese instante Snape se paró en seco, agarró a Hermione por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta una calle bastante estrecha (¿quién haría una calle así? ¿Y para qué?) , casi no cabían los dos juntos. Snape miraba cautelosamente para ver lo que había al otro lado del callejón. La castaña trató de hacer lo mismo para ver lo que pasaba, pero no podía, estaba demasiado apretada contra el pecho de su profesor.

Hermione le miró a la cara (seguía mirando hacia el otro lado) y después posó sus ojos en el pecho de éste, que estaba oprimido bajo sus manos. La chica se sonrojó, la verdad es que ahora que se fijaba...

-Granger escúcheme.

Hermione despertó de su ensimismamiento y contempló con mucha atención esos ojos negros.

-Ahí delante se encuentran cuatro de los mortífagos que la buscan. Si conseguimos llegar hasta el otro lado del callejón podremos sorprenderlos por detrás. ¿Está dispuesta a luchar?

-Siempre-respondió la castaña con un brillo en los ojos en el que resplandecía su valor.

Hermione sacó su varita a duras penas y pronunció algo inaudible.

De un momento a otro sus cuerpos se volvieron de un color azulado que brillaba un poco. Ahora podrían pasar perfectamente, pues podían atravesar muros.

Snape no mostró ni un ápice de asombro, simplemente se dedicó a caminar hasta el final del callejón lo más rápido posible. Llegaron hasta una calle desde la que se podía ver a al grupo de mortífagos.

-¿Estás seguro de que la has visto Avery?

-Sí, si no, no habría dicho nada. ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo haciéndote bromitas estúpidas? Quiero acabar con esa sangre sucia tanto como tú.

-Está bien, está bien, pero cállate de una vez o nos oirá.

Los mortífagos se dieron rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar una voz conocida.

-En eso tienes razón, se os oye desde Borgin y Burks.

-¡Snape!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que daba un paseo cuando percibí un asqueroso hedor. Veo que habéis traído al perro con vosotros.-Dijo mirando a Fenrir Greyback con desprecio.

-Cállate traidor-rugió el susodicho.

-Hace mucho que dejé de ser uno de vosotros, pero digamos que sois tan estúpidos que ninguno se dio cuenta.

Hermione observaba pasmada la escena desde la esquina de la calle.

-``Va a enfadarlos aún más´´.

-Y ya veo que además de estúpidos, cobardes. ¿Cuatro contra una simple estudiante?-Siseó cada una de las palabras con una voz profunda y acompasada.

La furia podía verse en cada una de las caras de los mortífagos.

-¡Estoy harto de ti Snape, se acabó!- Uno de ellos caminó hacía él haciendo resonar sus pasos, levantó la varita y lanzó una maldición. Pero éste la bloqueó como si nada, lo que hizo enfurecer todavía más al mago con el que se enfrentaba. Los otros dos se pusieron a la altura del primero y varita en mano apuntaron hacia Snape.

-¡_Desmaius_!-gritó una voz femenina y momentáneamente uno de los hombres cayó al suelo.

Su profesor de pociones aprovechó la confusión de los otros para actuar.

-_Expelliarmus-_ las varitas de los que quedaban volaron por el aire hasta perderse de vista en uno de los tejados de las tiendas.

Hermione hizo una floritura con la suya y convirtió a los dos hombres en simples e inofensivas ranas.

Solo quedaba Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo, que los miraba con ojos desorbitados. Había perdido todo rastro de humanidad. Se podía percibir el monstruo que albergaba en su interior. Greyback saltó encima de Snape haciendo que los dos yacieran en el suelo.

-¿Sabes Snape? Siempre he querido morderte…Convertiré lo que te queda de existencia en algo horrible.

Severus Snape podía sentir su asqueroso y putrefacto aliento en la cara. El hombre lobo abrió la boca desmesuradamente y dejó que sus afilados dientes estuvieran unos segundos al aire libre.

A Snape no parecía importarle que éste estuviera encima de él apunto de morderle. Se limitó a dibujar una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, la cual consiguió perturbar a Greyback.

En ese momento, (como si Hermione hubiera estado esperando a que esa sonrisa apareciera en la cara de su profesor) la chica se abalanzo sobre el hombre lobo. Se agarró con fuerza a una mata de pelo que nacía en su espalda, e hincó la varita en otro tramo de ésta.

-¡_Reductio_!-pronunció con ímpetu.

Fenrir Greyback voló por los aires soltando un terrible aullido. Hermione salió despedida hacia atrás y chocó contra una pared.

Consiguió levantarse y acto seguido dirigió la vista hacia el cuerpo, ahora empapado en sangre, de Fenrir.

-¿Está muerto?-Preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.

-No, es mejor así. Podrá pudrirse en Azkaban junto a estos dos.-Dijo mirando con repugnancia a las dos ranas.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está Avery?

-Creo que es evidente que ha huido.

-¿Vamos a ir al ministerio?

-No hará falta.-Snape sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y usada pluma, pronunció un hechizo en una lengua desconocida y la puso en el suelo. Hermione lo entendió al instante, agarró con cuidado la zarpa de Greyback para acercarla a la pluma. Devolvió a su forma original a las dos ranas que parecían inconscientes y finalmente colocó las manos de todos los mortífagos encima de la pluma.

Pronto comenzaron a dar vueltas hasta desaparecer.

La castaña miró a su profesor de pociones examinándole con la mirada.

-Profesor, ¿no le habrá mordido verdad?

-¿Acaso se preocupa por mí Granger?- preguntó esbozando una mueca burlona.

-Bueno…es que…tardé un poco en actuar, pero tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera tan concentrado en usted como para que se olvidara de mi presencia.

-Así que la valerosa e inocente señorita Granger temía ser la causante de un accidente injusto…

-Se que no quiere oírlo y aceptarlo, pero hay personas que se preocupan por usted.

Snape la taladró con la mirada y Hermione se sintió empequeñecer. Pero esta vez no miró hacia otro lado, tenía que hacerle gala a su valentía Gryffindor.

-Terminemos de comprar los ingredientes, y no, no me ha mordido.-Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

…

-¡Hey Harry buen partido!

-Gracias Fred, lo mismo digo.

-Por cierto Harry ¿sabes algo de Hermione?

-Pues poco la verdad, hace dos días que no nos mandamos cartas. Y la última vez que habló con alguien fue con Ron…

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no vamos a verla?

-Sí buena idea. Le escribiré una carta para que le pida permiso a Snape.

-¿Y si nos presentamos por sorpresa? Seguro que la cara que pondría Snape…

-Creo, que después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, como mínimo se merece eso.

-Está bien Harry, tienes razón. Iré a decírselo a lo demás-se rindió Fred con un deje desilusión en la cara.

-Muy bien, nos vemos a la hora de comer.

Fred le guiñó el ojo y volvió a montar en su escoba.

-Eh Fred, ¿A dónde va Harry?

-Verás querida hermanita, Harry va…

…

-¿Profesor?

-¿Qué quiere ahora Granger?-preguntó Snape de mala gana mientras leía el periódico sentado en el sofá.

-Verá, Harry me ha mandado una carta donde me pregunta si podría venir esta tarde a verme. Si usted da su consentimiento claro.

-Que educado Potter…-dijo en un susurro.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hermione agarraba con fuerza un libro en sus manos mientras esperaba respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Es usted demasiado impaciente Granger. Mándele una carta en la que diga que no quiero en mi casa a nadie...-la castaña entristeció-a partir de que el reloj de las doce.

-¿En serio?, quiero decir, muchas gracias profesor. Ahora mismo le enviaré la contestación.-Y salió corriendo del salón.

Una hora más tarde Snape se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape-saludó Harry.

-Buenas tardes Potter, veo que no viene solo…la señorita Granger no me comentó esto…-dijo con una mirada penetrante y con una voz acompasada.

-Oh, es culpa mía, se me olvidó mencionar que Fred, George y Ginny vendrían.

-Era de esperar…-se echó a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

En ese momento nuestra Gryffindor bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Chicos!

Pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo en la playa. Fred y George contaron numerosos chistes mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. Hermione y Ginny dieron un paseo a solas para hablar de cosas de chicas mientras Harry (con cierta dificultad) enseñaba a los gemelos a jugar al Voley-playa.

-Será mejor que te eche una mano Harry- dijo Hermione cuando volvió de su paseo al ver que no habían avanzado mucho.

…

-Vaya, ¡qué tarde es!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya son las nueve y media.

-Snape os deja quedaros hasta las doce.

-¿En serio? ¿No le habrás echado una maldición _imperius _no Hermione?

-No digas tonterías George.-Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.-Pero tenéis razón, es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a la casa a secarnos bien.

Y así pusieron rumbo a la mansión de Snape.

-¿Snape tiene la casa rodeada de un bosque, una playa y un lago?

-Sí, ahora mismo pasaremos por el lago.

-Wow, las excentricidades de los ricos.

En ese momento todos se pararon y se dieron la vuelta al percatarse de que Ginny miraba de una forma extraña al lago.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-Hermione… ¿es ése Snape?

La chica y los demás miraron hacia la orilla del lago y allí estaba él, completamente mojado e iluminado suavemente por la luz de la luna.

-Pues sí, es él-admitió Hermione con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Vale ya sé que es muy raro que diga esto pero ¡oh dios…

-¡Mío!-siguió la castaña.

-Está de toma pan y moja.

-¡Ginny!-gritó Harry.

-¿Qué? Hay que admitirlo chicos, nunca me hubiera esperado esto de él.

-Sí, supongo que todos estos años como espía doble habrán sido un buen entrenamiento.

-Ejem chicas-gruñó Fred poniendo pose dramática- será mejor que entremos ya, antes de que creéis otro lago con vuestras babas.

Hermione los miró con furia.

-A nosotras no nos gusta…

-Déjalos Herms, solo están celosos.

-¡Oh no chicas!-dijo George.

-¿Qué pasa?- se alarmó la pelirroja.

-Es él chicas, viene hacia nosotras, Fred por favor cógeme que me desmayo, ohh- se burló éste poniendo voz de chica, dando saltitos y haciendo como que se sofocaba.

George se dejó caer sobre su hermano y éste lo cogió y empezó a abanicarle con la mano.

-¡Es que de verdad chicas! ¡Qué hombre!-se burló esta vez Fred.

Después de su actuación y de que ninguno pudiera contener la risa las dos chicas le pegaron un cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro y entraron por fin en la casa.

…

Nuestra protagonista se acostó de un muy buen humor. Antes de caer en los brazos del dios del sueño repasó varias veces lo sucedido aquella tarde, incluido el momento en el que vieron a Snape salir del lago. Aunque también se preguntaba como sería su primer día como ayudante de ese mago tan misterioso.

…

-¡¿Las nueve menos diez? ¡Me he quedado dormida! Será mejor que me de prisa.

La leona se vistió todo lo rápido que le era posible. Es más, por culpa de la prisa al intentar ponerse el pantalón cayó al suelo.

-``Menos mal que no había nadie para verme´´.- Miró su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para en punto. -``Snape me matará´.

Bajó todo lo rápido que pudo, entró en la cocina, donde en un plato se encontraban unas frías tostadas. Cogió una y se la comió rápidamente y después de recogerlo todo mediante la magia salió corriendo hacia el sótano.

-Llega un minuto tarde Granger.

-Lo siento señor, me quedé dormida.

-Venga- le ordenó Snape sin hacer caso de la disculpa de la chica.

Hermione se acercó a él. Estaba en frente de una amplia mesa de madera donde el pequeño dragón, Zafiro, permanecía dormido.

-Ponga atención en esto. Esta especie de dragón es muy delicada y peligrosa a la vez, por eso hay muy pocos criados en cautividad. Y los que hay están mal cuidados. La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe, este espécimen tendría que tener escamas al mes de nacer. Siempre y cuando haya sido bien atendido.

Hermione asintió e hizo un ademán por abrir la boca y preguntar algo, sin embargo Snape fue más rápido.

-Se preguntará por qué quiero criar a una criatura así-ésta volvió a asentir.

-Pues porque las escamas que Zafiro dará si lo cuidamos bien tienen un alto poder mágico. Muy pocas personas saben de sus características y por lo tanto casi nunca se utilizan en el ámbito curativo.

-Disculpe profesor, pero ¿esas escamas tienen propiedades parecidas a las del bezoar entonces?

-Aún mejores Granger.-El hombre se giró, se dirigió a una de las estanterías que colgaban de las paredes y agarró un frasco transparente-¿sabe qué es esto?

La castaña escudriñó el frasco con la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Señor…eso es, ¿pelo de Fenrir Greyback?

-Exacto.

Hermione puso su mente a trabajar, ahí había algo raro. Además, parecía que Snape quisiera que ella atara cabos pues no dijo nada más.

-Un momento-dijo la Gryffindor al cabo de un rato.

-¡Usted quiere elaborar una poción matalobos que acabe definitivamente con la enfermedad!

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida, no solo tendrían que trabajar mucho, sino que era algo demasiado importante. Y encima ella tendría que ayudarle. Quizás no se veía capaz de aquello.

-Pero… ¿para qué?

-Eso lo acaba de decir usted hace unos momentos.

-No, me refiero a que motivos le mueven para hacer esto.

Snape la miró y enseguida adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No sea estúpida, no lo hago por Lupin. Es mera curiosidad profesional. Me dedico a esto ¿recuerda?

-Disculpe profesor pero no me veo capacitada para este trabajo.-Dijo después de un rato.

-Si no estuviera capacitada o yo no creyera que lo está ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

A la chica se le escapó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Snape, que desvió la mirada.

-Bien ahora deje de hacer preguntas tontas y escúcheme, le explicaré todo lo que necesita el dragón.

…

Pasar toda la mañana con Snape encerrada en un sótano solo iluminado por la tenue luz de algunas velas y cuidando a un dragón fue bastante exhaustivo. La chica tenía un hambre voraz y casi no podía esperar a que Snape terminara de preparar la comida.

Le resultaba un poco extraño verle cocinar, era casi gracioso. Pero mejor eso a que tuviera elfos domésticos.

-Profesor…

-¿Qué le preocupa ahora Granger?-preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Pues… ¿qué pasa si cometo algún error con Zafiro?

-Pensé que tenía una gran confianza en sí misma.

-Y así es normalmente, pero este asunto es diferente.

-Mire, ya le he dicho que si yo creyera que iba a hacerlo mal no dejaría que me ayudase.

-Sí pero ¿y si…

-Si se equivoca o lo hago yo, volveremos a empezar. Todos cometemos errores, y pienso que deberíamos tener el derecho de intentar arreglarlos si se tiene la oportunidad. –Snape se sorprendió del tono que había utilizado. Demasiado amable para utilizarlo con Granger, bueno, más bien con nadie.

Hermione asintió contenta. No entendía como a veces era tan…amable y otras tan…

-Así que haga el favor de dejarme en paz de una vez por todas. Haber estado con usted toda la mañana es suficiente.

-`` ¡Tan borde!´´- pensó finalmente la leona.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreirle tímidamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron al terminar la cena. Snape la miraba fijamente, con un brillo especial en sus oscuros ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que esa mirada se repetiría más veces y que más adelante les traería algún que otro problema.

…

Eran las cinco de la tarde, nuestra chica se encontraba nadando en el lago (la verdad es que hacía bastante calor.) Ya llevaba dos meses allí. Y había pasado uno desde lo sucedido con Ron. Se sentía mucho mejor, haber estado separada de él todo ese tiempo le vino bien para reflexionar. Aunque doliera, debía reconocer que el muchacho no tenía la culpa de haberse fijado en otra chica.

Tras nadar un rato decidió perdonarlo, quería hacerlo en persona, el día del cumpleaños de Harry (que cada vez estaba más cerca). También aprovecharía para ver si su herida sentimental había sanado un poco.

Aunque todavía no se había puesto a prueba, la castaña sentía de algún modo que su corazón se recuperaba un poco más deprisa de lo que había esperado. No entendía el por qué, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Cuando menos pensara en ello, mejor.

Con respecto a cuidar al dragón, solo llevaban cuatro días. A veces Snape cambiaba la hora, depende de lo que éste tuviera que hacer. Las cosas entre ellos seguían igual. Al menos esa era la opinión de Hermione. No obstante, tenía que admitir que era de su agrado esos ratos que pasaba con su profesor cuidando a Zafiro. El hombre había dejado de ser tan sarcástico con ella, principalmente porque casi toda su atención era dirigida al buen cuidado del pequeño dragón (no podía perder el tiempo atormentando a una estudiante.) En este periodo (aunque ya lo supiera) se dio cuenta de que Snape era un mago verdaderamente inteligente y capaz. Sí, le admiraba. A veces notaba ciertas similitudes entre ellos y era consciente de que su profesor también se percataba de aquellos pequeños detalles.

Hermione se sentó en la orillita del lago, cogió su varita y pronuncio:

-_Specto patronus-_un reflejo fantasmal en forma de nutria salió de la punta de su varita y comenzó a jugar con un agua que no conseguía mojarla.

-Ron…``te echo de menos, ¿sabes?´´-Una lágrima escapó de sus ahora aguados ojos.

Un segundo después apartó esa lágrima de su rostro y se zambulló de nuevo en el lago.

Comenzó a nadar hacia atrás, absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en el agua.

-¿Podría hacer el favor de nadar como una persona normal? ¿O es que acaso pretende ir chocándose con la gente?

-Profesor Snape…-la chica se quedó petrificada. Y para colmo recordó ese día que lo vio salir de ese lugar, empapado y…-Pensé que no había nadie más.

-Pues pensó mal.

-``Será imbécil´´. Bueno yo me voy, estoy cansada.

Snape se quedó mirando como ésta salía del agua, y por primera vez (aunque no se diera cuenta) observó detenidamente el cuerpo de la chica. El hecho de que Hermione ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer le golpeó en la cabeza de repente.

Su cuerpo formaba curvas perfectas a su entender, sus piernas parecían suaves y el movimiento de su pelo debido a la suave brisa que corría encandiló al mago durante unos segundos. Tiempo que tardó en volver a la realidad. Se reprendió a él mismo por haber tenido ciertos pensamientos. -``Es tu alumna Severus´´

Finalmente le dirigió una mirada de odio a la castaña y se sumergió en el agua.

**Fin del cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten please!**

**Un abrazo, Irene.**


	9. Irritantemente irritante, Rita Skeeter

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.8**

**Irritantemente irritante, Rita Skeeter.**

-¡Estate quieto Zafiro!-Hermione trataba de untarle al dragón una crema de aspecto pegajoso y de un olor un tanto empalagoso. No era ninguna sorpresa que la pequeña criatura no quisiera que esa sustancia tuviera contacto con su aun lisa piel, por lo que no paraba quieto.-Tú lo has querido, _petrificus totalus_.-La leona se limpió el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, pues no quería mancharse la cara con aquel ungüento. Comenzó a extenderlo por el cuerpo de su amiguito.

Cuando terminó su tarea se dirigió hacia un grifo que había al otro lado de la habitación y se lavó las manos.

La chica dio gracias a Merlín por encontrarse sola en ese momento, daba por hecho que Snape la hubiera regañado por haber tardado tanto.

La bruja se aproximó de nuevo a Zafiro y lo liberó del hechizo. -_Finite_.

-Ves como no era para tanto.- La noble Gryffindor empezó a acariciar al animal mientras éste emitía ruiditos de agrado.

-¿Ha hecho lo qué le mandé Granger?

La castaña se dio la vuelta-Aja.

-Bien...pues puede retirarse.

-Sí profesor, le veo a la hora de comer.

Snape asintió a modo de respuesta.

Hermione subió las escaleras con paso lento, estaba un poco cansada. Se alegraba de haber salido de ese sótano, los vapores y el calor le estaban provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Decidió que se recostaría por unos minutos en el sofá, pero quedó profundamente dormida.

…...

Ron caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien había al otro lado de ésta.

-¡Charley!

-Hola hermano, me alegro de verte-contestó el otro pelirrojo abrazándole.

-¡Hijo!-la señora Weasley se aproximaba corriendo hasta el recién llegado. El abrazo que Molly le dio no tenía nada que envidiarle a uno de Hagrid, acto seguido comenzó darle besos en los mofletes.

-Mamá por favor…-suplicó el cuidador de dragones un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, sí, lo siento hijo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues he venido a pasar las vacaciones con mi querida familia. Y bueno, también quería presentarte a alguien.

Charley se echó a un lado, dejando paso a una muchacha esbelta, con el cabello moreno y revuelto y de facciones finas. Sus ojos eran de un color verdoso y era casi tan alta como su acompañante.

Molly la examinó de arriba abajo, mientras que Ron la miraba con curiosidad.

-Ésta es Melinda mamá. Mi novia.

-Oh…eh…encantada.

-Lo mismo digo señora Weasley-respondió apresurada y nerviosa la chica.

-¿¡Eh qué pasa aquí!-casi gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Charley!- dijo una emocionada Ginny que se asomaba por la escalera.

-Eh Percy, Bill, bajad que ha venido Charley.-Esta vez fue George el que hablaba mientras él y sus hermanos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Vaya cuanta gente-susurró Melinda a su novio.

-Ya te avisé- le respondió él.

…

El timbre de la mansión Snape sonó, y como consecuencia despertó a la joven que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

La hija de muggles se levantó de un salto, y trató de desperezarse lo antes posible. Se frotó los ojos e intentó alisar un poco su cabello. Lo siguiente que hizo fue arreglarse un poco la ropa que llevaba puesta y finalmente emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

Hermione la abrió con delicadeza, miró al frente, ahí no había nadie. Si no fuera porque no había otra casa a menos de 500 Km a la redonda hubiera pensado que era una broma. Pero como no lo era decidió mirar en varias direcciones por si veía algo, pero no fue así. Finalmente y un tanto resignada llevó su vista al suelo, donde para su asombro, había una carta.

La cogió un tanto extrañada-`` ¿Por qué no la habrán enviado por lechuza?´´ ``Bah ¿Quién sabe?´´

-No puede ser, esta carta es de…

-¿De quién señorita Granger?

La Gryffindor pegó un pequeño salto por el susto que el hombre le causó. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, en los que por unos segundos se perdió. Sacudió la cabeza como si no quisiera que extraños pensamientos recorrieran su mente y se centró en la respuesta que debía darle.

-De Rita Skeeter señor.

Snape dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia la carta con gesto de desagrado. Se la quitó a su alumna rápidamente de las manos y comenzó a leerla. Hermione siguió al mago hacia el salón. Se preguntaba qué diría aquella carta, aunque esa vez no cometería el error de atreverse a preguntar por el contenido. No podía arriesgarse a que Snape le echara una maldición.

-Esa entrometida de Skeeter tiene el valor de pedirme permiso para venir a entrevistarme…-siseó Snape envolviendo cada palabra con asco.

Apuntó con la varita hacia el papel que comenzó a arder hasta convertirse en cenizas.

-La comida está lista Granger-anunció el hombre vestido de negro haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Comieron en silencio, o al menos hasta que la rabia que Hermione sentía por el simple hecho de recordar a esa periodista acabó con su paciencia. No tenía ninguna gana de verle la cara, seguramente inventaría una patraña al verla allí.

-Disculpe señor.-Snape levantó la cabeza.- ¿No va a mandar la contestación negándose a que esa mujer venga a su casa?

-No- la cortó rotundamente Snape.

-Pero es que ¿acaso quiere verla?

-No es asunto suyo lo que yo haga en mi casa.

-Pero ella es una mujer despreciable. Ah claro, olvidaba que ya se entrevistó con ella una vez para despotricar contra Harry.

Snape ni siquiera emitió algún gruñido molesto, permaneció callado, lo que puso nerviosa a la estudiante de Hogwarts.

-No puedo creer que usted se rebaje al nivel de Rita Skeeter.-Las palabras salían solas de su boca, era como si la hubiera decepcionado. No había preguntado por lo que ponía en ese escrito, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora era mucho peor. Su cerebro analizó lo que acababa de decir, y se puso aun más nerviosa. Pero qué diantres, estaba furiosa.

-Vive de la incertidumbre de la gente y de las malas rachas de los demás. Usted no debería…

-¡Cállese Granger!-Bramó el profesor de pociones poniéndose en pie.-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones. No me haga perder la paciencia.- La miraba con una extraña furia en los ojos.

Una voz en la cabeza de la chica le ordenaba que pidiera perdón. Pero esa voz se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

-Lo único que hará esa mujer es inventar patrañas sobre usted y el asunto del doble espía.

-¿Por qué se preocupa de lo que puedan decir los demás de mi?-ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Porque usted es inocente y no quiero que…que…-no sabía que decir, la verdad es que no sabía por qué no quería que alguien pudiera decir algo perjudicial sobre su profesor.

Ambos estaban bastante cerca.

-Mire Granger, a mí tampoco me gusta esa mujer, pero creo que he demostrado saber manejarme con ese tipo de gente.

-Sin embargo no le ha mandado la contestación.

-¿Acaso cree que si le diera una negativa a esa mujer no iba a presentarse aquí de todos modos?

-Pues…la verdad es que…

-Bien, veo que ya ha entendido, ahora siéntese coma y cállese de una vez.

Desde el punto de vista de Hermione era raro que Snape no hubiera hecho nada más, aunque quizás y seguramente se las haría pagar en otro momento. ``Genial´´-pensó resignada-`` ¡Ahora tendré que estar en alerta permanente!´´

-Y podría decirme señor, ¿a qué hora va a venir esa periodista?

-Sobre las cinco de la tarde.

-¿¡Qué!

-Vaya Granger, además de sabelotodo, sorda. Veo que lo tiene todo.

La leona se levantó, hizo desaparecer el plato y el vaso y con un cordial y seco saludo salió de la cocina bastante ofendida. Podía verse que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era perder al mago de vista.

Snape la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Finalmente se irguió aun más en la silla y prosiguió con su almuerzo, tomando cada bocado con una elegancia innata.

En el fondo de su oscuro interior sabía que una pequeña parte de él ansiaba limpiar su nombre, había sufrido demasiado, y estaba cansado. Se sentó en el sofá, quizá recordando viejos días de frustración. Se sirvió un Whisky de fuego. Comenzó a mover un poco el vaso, posando sus ojos en el líquido de color ardiente, como si fuera un mar en el que se sentía perdido, y en el que a la vez, pudiera encontrar respuestas. Sí, la guerra había terminado, pero había muchas cosas que aclarar.

De pronto esa entrevista que había mencionado Granger le vino a la cabeza. A él nunca le había gustado hablar con los medios de comunicación, pero se tuvo que obligar a hacerlo por orden de Dumbledore. De todos modos tenía que admitir que no le costó mucho trabajo, sentía una gran antipatía hacia Potter. Sin embargo prefería pasar desapercibido.

Y allí se encontraba él, solo. Pensando en todas las cosas que su alumna le había dicho.

¿Por qué se había puesto así? Sabía que la chica detestaba a Rita Skeeter, pero no entendía…bah `` ¿Qué más da?´´. Ella le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si la mujer se pasaba le cerraría la puerta en las narices con alguna que otra maldición.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó que Hermione podría sentir aprecio por él, por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo desechó ese pensamiento enseguida. `` ¿Quién podría sentir aprecio por alguien como yo?´´-pensó.

No quería compadecerse de él mismo, al contrario, sabía perfectamente que nunca había sido la mejor persona del mundo. Y la verdad es que tampoco se esforzaba mucho por serlo.

De repente el sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de todo su ser cuando el dolor en su cuello apareció. Era más fuerte que otras veces. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero cayó de rodillas. Se llevó una mano al cuello y con la otra sacó la varita con la que hizo que varios frascos volaran hasta él.

…

La castaña estaba sentada en su habitación cuando oyó un golpe y el tintineo de algo. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero al cabo de un rato su corazón le decía a gritos que algo no estaba bien. Agarró con fuerza su varita y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, pasó por la cocina hasta llegar al salón, y ahí lo vio. Tendido en el suelo, inerte y con los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor había una que otra poción derramada.

Su pulso cardíaco se aceleró considerablemente, más de lo que la Gryffindor hubiera esperado. Se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso de forma instintiva.

Estaba vivo.

-Profesor, profesor Snape, por favor despierte-dijo mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.-Por favor-de nuevo.

Le agarró la mano haciendo que ambos aparecieran en el cuarto de éste.

Lo recostó sobre la cama y empezó a buscar como una loca en los distintos armarios y cómodas del mago.

-Vamos, vamos, tiene que tener una.-Finalmente encontró una pequeña flor de un color fucsia muy chillón.

Hizo que la oliera.

-Vamos profesor, vamos…Severus…-tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Snape fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, creyendo que vería unos verdes por fin. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver unos color miel que lo miraban con desesperación.

-Granger…- no podía creer que esos ojos le transmitieran tanta paz; una lágrima cayó sobre su pálido rostro. Sintió el impulso de acariciar sus mejillas y borrar de ellas todo rastro de dolor. Y como era de esperar se reprendió por dentro por haberlo pensado.

-¿Co-co, cómo está?-preguntó la castaña más aliviada.

-Mejor-contestó secamente desviando la mirada.

Hermione sonrió y sin preguntar cogió las pociones que había utilizado la otra vez para curar la mordedura de Nagini.

Snape detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera rozar su dolorido cuello.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto profesor, déjeme que le ayude, como usted lo ha hecho conmigo.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente apartó su mano de la de ella.

Mientras la hija de muggles curaba la herida, Snape examinaba cada parte de su rostro, desde la barbilla y sus labios, hasta sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué llora Granger?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven. Le miró a los ojos.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado.

-Yo…yo pensé que usted estaba…muerto y…

-Y llora porque sigo vivo y no ha podido librarse de mí.

La castaña abrió bastante los ojos ante la contestación que le había dado, pero pasados unos segundos rió sinceramente.

Snape no pudo evitar ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente posó sus dedos sobre una de las mejillas de la chica y limpió sus lágrimas.

-``Un momento, ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?´´-Escondió su brazo entre las sábanas.

-Esto, puede retirarse Granger, gracias-dijo volviendo a adoptar su tono frío y severo.

-Em, sí, será lo mejor.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta donde se giró para ver de frente a su profesor.

-Que descanse profesor Snape.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación decidió ir a la suya, quería mantenerse cerca por si acaso.

-Vaya…-fue lo único que pudo decir. ``Si ese era Snape entonces yo soy Voldemort´´

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, sabía que nada bueno vendría si se ponía a pensar en lo ocurrido, pero no podía evitarlo, todo había sido tan raro… Le había parecido verlo sonreir, pero eso era imposible… ¿no?

La joven bruja sabía que cuando su profesor abrió los ojos y la miró parecía haber querido encontrar otra mirada, pero cuando se percató de que finalmente no era la que él esperaba no mostró decepción sino que un brillo extraño se apoderó de ellos. Y Hermione se había dado cuenta, sobre todo porque a los suyos les había pasado lo mismo.

Aunque por el momento, decidió que lo que había pasado solo era por la alegría que había sentido al ver que el hombre no estaba muerto. Así que supuso que a Snape le había pasado lo mismo.

No obstante no podía negar que cuando Snape rozó su mejilla con sus suaves dedos un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo estremeciéndola. Nuestra chica se ruborizó sin darse cuenta.

-``Necesito distraerme´´.

…

-Vamos Ginny, tenemos que ir a ver a Hermione.-Anunció Harry.

-Pero ¿y Snape?

-Es importante Ron.

-Está bien Ginny.

-Vamos Harry-llamó el pelirrojo.

Los dos hermanos se agarraron a los brazos de Harry y desaparecieron para reaparecer cerca del lago que formaba parte de las tierras del ex-mortífago.

Cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta se tomaron unos minutos antes de tocar el timbre.

-¿Crees qué Snape…?

-Vamos Ron, entenderá que no teníamos ninguna lechuza con la que enviarle una carta.

-Sí, ya, claro…

Y es que en realidad el más realista de los tres era el penúltimo de los Weasley.

Finalmente Ginny apretó su dedo contra el timbre, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que abrieran y poner la mejor de sus sonrisas para que no los redujeran a cenizas ahí mismo.

A lo mejor tenían suerte y era su amiga la que les abría la puerta.

-Uf, sólo sois vosotros.

-Vaya, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte Hermione-siguió Ginebra con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Oh lo siento chicos, es que esperaba a otra persona. Pasad.

Hermione los dirigió hasta la cocina sonde les sirvió a todos unas refrescantes limonadas.

-Y ¿a quién esperabas?- preguntó Harry.

-A Rita Skeeter-respondió la inteligente bruja sin rodeos, bebiendo un trago de su refresco después de hablar.

-¿¡A Rita Skeeter!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Shh, no gritéis, Snape.

-Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

-Am, en su habitación descansando, se encontraba un poco mal.

-Pues ya tiene que ser grave para que Snape se retire a su cueva.

-¡Ron! Déjale en paz. Y bueno no estábamos hablando de Snape.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Por qué esperabas a Skeeter?-El niño que vivió miraba bastante interesado a su amiga de pelo rebelde, él también sentía esa cierta antipatía hacia la periodista.

-Pues mandó una carta para venir a entrevistar a Snape.

-Supongo que por lo del doble espía, ¿no es así Herms?

-Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

-¿Y Snape quiere que le entreviste? Ya sabéis, por la entrevista que ya hizo con ella.

- Ron yo creo que eso lo hizo por orden de Dumbledore, ¿no crees? Voldemort tenía que creer que estaba de su parte.

-Por ese entonces aún no había vuelto Voldemort querida hermanita-repuso el pelirrojo.

-Dumbledore siempre creyó que iba a volver. Y acertó.-Esta vez fue Harry el que intervino en la conversación.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón Harry pero de todos modos nunca te llevaste bien con Snape. Yo creo que aunque tuviera que hacerlo para que su papel no se viera cuestionado no le costó mucho trabajo.

-Vale, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de si quiere que le entrevisten…yo creo que no. Me dijo que simplemente esa mujer iba a presentarse aquí de todos modos.

Todos asintieron y bebieron más de su limonada.

-Pero basta ya de hablar de Snape, ¿por qué habéis venido?

- Ai es verdad, ya no me acordaba-terció la pelirroja. -Pues estábamos preocupados por ti Hermione. Oímos a Dumbledore hablando con nuestra madre. Dijo que te habías desmayado.

La chica de la mirada dulce bajó la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

-No es nada grave, no os preocupéis. Es solo que estos días he estado un poco cansada y baja de ánimos. Ya está todo solucionado.

Ron que la había estado mirando mientras hablaba, de repente encontraba muy interesante lo que había al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina. Mientras que Harry y Ginny se arrepentían un poco de haber preguntado, pues sabían la razón por la que su amiga había estado así.

-Pero lo importante es que ya estoy bien ¿no?

Su amigo de pelo negro y revuelto le sonrió ampliamente, algo que hizo que se sintiera extrañamente bien.

-Hay algo más por lo que hemos venido. Todavía no era el momento de contarlo, pero ya que estamos aquí-era el chico que le hacía honor al rojo de Gryffindor el que hablaba-¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Charley? Pues bueno ha venido a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, el caso es que no vino solo. Va a celebrar aquí su fiesta de compromiso. Será el próximo fin de semana. Por supuesto estás invitada.

-Rooon-dijo Harry con un tono de riña.

-Y bueno el murciélago también está invitado.

Todos rieron. Era tan típico de Ron.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos para cuando venga Skeeter?

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Harry, pero creo que eso empeorará las cosas. No quiero que vuelva a escribir nada malo sobre nosotros, o al menos de vosotros, porque no se qué pensará cuando me vea aquí.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

-Ah y ¿os importaría iros primero tú y Ginny?, me gustaría tratar un asunto con Ron.

Todos se miraron nerviosamente y el niño que vivió puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo antes de desaparecerse con su novia.

...

Snape se había despertado. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Sería aun más borde con la chica para hacerle ver que su máscara de hielo no volvería a resquebrajarse lo más mínimo?, ¿o haría como si nada hubiera pasado? Obviando la calidez de sus manos al tocarlo. Por un momento se había sentido vivo. Pero eso era demasiado para él, algo así no volvería a suceder. No podía permitirlo. Era solo un sentimiento de agradecimiento lo que sentía hacia ella, nada más…

Fue al cuarto de baño de su habitación y se lavó la cara.

Bajó las escaleras en pijama, se dirigía a la cocina, se sentía cansado, bebería un poco de leche y regresaría al cuarto para no tener que verla hasta la hora de la cena. Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar algo le paralizó. Escuchó un ruido, voces.

-Ron… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hace una semana, lo que me pediste?

-Sí, claro. Sigue en pie.

-Yo…mira, lo he pensado mucho. Llevamos años siendo amigos y…no tienes la culpa de haberte fijado en otra persona. Es solo que duele…mucho.

-Hermione yo…

-No hace falta que vuelvas a disculparte. Te perdono Ron.

La cara del muchacho se iluminó. Abrazó a su amiga y posó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Te veré pronto-dijo éste antes de marcharse.

Hermione suspiró, uno de los nudos que le oprimía el pecho desapareció. Se sentía aliviada. Tomó un vaso de leche y se sentó en una silla.

Snape entró en la cocina silenciosamente, cogió otro vaso de leche y se sentó frente a la chica.

-Buenas tardes profesor, ¿se encuentra mejor?

-¿Cuántas veces me lo va a preguntar? No soy un niño pequeño del que deba preocuparse.

El mago se preparó para que la chica sacara su genio.

-Si está intentando que me enfade y que deje de ayudarle cuando sea necesario, será mejor que desista.

Su profesor de pociones solo la miraba.

-Que tenga una buena tarde. Si me disculpa estaré en el lago, no quisiera toparme con esa periodista.

-No la verá Granger.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pues que la echaré de aquí en cuanto ponga un pie en la entrada de la casa.

-¿No se entrevistará?

-No, evidentemente.

La leona sonrió.

-Sabía que usted no era así.-Dicho esto salió de la cocina, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a entrar.

-Oh se me olvidaba. Estamos invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de Charley Weasley. Es este sábado.

Snape levantó la ceja izquierda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Iremos?

-Usted irá, no creo que yo…

-Vamos profesor-le corto la chica acercándose a él.-Será de su agrado.

-Nunca me han gustado las fiestas.

-Pues a esta tendrá que ir.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué señorita Granger?

-Pues porque si usted no va no tendré pareja de baile.

A Snape casi se le corta la respiración de la impresión.

-No me malinterprete profesor, es solo un baile de etiqueta.

-Sí por supuesto.

**Fin del cap.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. **

**Perdónenme.**

**Un abrazo, Irene.**

**Comenten please ^^**


	10. Lo estuvo alguna vez

**Accidentalmente Destinados**

**Cap. 9**

**Lo estuvo alguna vez.**

-Señor, son las cinco y media y esa mujer no se ha presentado.

Snape que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás levantó la vista de su libro para clavarla en la de la joven.

-¿Cree qué no lo sé Granger? Aunque parezca dudarlo, yo también tengo ojos para mirar la hora.

-Sabe perfectamente a que me refiero profesor. Rita Skeeter siempre es puntual. ¿Cree que se tomó como una negativa el que no le enviara una contestación?

-Puede ser, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importa. No entiendo su ansiedad señorita Granger-dijo fingiendo preocupación-creía que no quería ver a esa mujer ni en pintura.

-Y así es, pero ella es animaga, puede convertirse en escarabajo. Ya usó esa táctica para espiarnos a mí, a Harry y a Ron. Podría estar haciéndolo en este instante.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Va a salir al jardín a matar a todos los escarabajos que encuentre?-Espetó sarcásticamente el mago, que volvía a tener la mirada fija en el contenido del libro.

La castaña soltó bruscamente el vaso de limonada que se estaba tomando sobre la mesa y salió del salón enfurecida.

¿Cómo podía ser tan antipático? Definitivamente no lo entendía. Cada vez que el hombre mostraba un poco de humanidad se volvía el doble de borde y arrogante. ``Todo un Slytherin´´-pensó nuestra protagonista mientras subía las escaleras con pasos un poco más sonoros de lo normal. Cuando llegó al pasillo lo primero que pensó fue en ir a su habitación, pero pronto entendió que sería muy aburrido encerrarse ahí. Decidió ir al final del corredor, donde la esperaba una ventana. Quizá si contemplaba las ahora calmadas aguas del mar se relajaría.

-Menuda tontería-se dijo así misma. Volvió a cambiar de dirección. Quizá iría a leer un poco bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa.

En el momento en el que la Gryffindor pasaba por la puerta que estaba justo en frente de la suya algo hizo que se parara en seco. Esa puerta que normalmente estaba cerrada se encontraba entreabierta. Con el enfado no se había dado cuenta. ``Qué despiste´´ Creyó que sería adecuado hacer el amago de cerrar la puerta, pero la curiosidad y el aburrimiento se colaron en su mente, por no hablar del enfado que la leona sentía en ese momento hacia su profesor. Todo esto la empujó a entrar sigilosamente en aquella habitación apenas iluminada, como si algo o alguien montara guardia en aquel lugar. Agarró su varita y susurró: -_Lumos._ Una bola de luz salió de la punta de ésta alumbrando un poco más la estancia.

El polvo y el deteriorado aspecto que tenían las cosas te decía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie la utilizara; tampoco se molestaron en limpiarla. Al principio le pareció una habitación cualquiera. Pero de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era un premio al mejor buscador del equipo de Slytherin. Y además, algunas de las fotos que había alrededor lo mostraban a él y al resto de su equipo con la copa de Quiditch, por lo tanto debía de ser de los buenos.

-Vaya, Snape fue buscador. ¿Quién lo diría?; _Lumos máxima._-Todo se iluminó por completo. Hermione dedujo que Snape había utilizado la sala como lugar de entretenimiento cuando era un adolescente, pues no había cama ni armarios. Había posters de algún que otro grupo de música. Fotografías con ``amigos´´ (Lucius Malfoy entre ellos). Y en el centro de una mesa pequeña una foto con Lily.

-Parecen felices…

-Lo eran- dijo una voz desconocida. La bruja pegó un pequeño gritito y retrocedió unos pasos. Delante de la mesita, colgado en la pared había un cuadro. También cubierto de polvo.

-¿Te importaría limpiarme un poco hija?

-Eh, yo…eh, claro.-Apuntó con su varita al cuadro y enseguida quedó como nuevo.

-Gracias querida -dijo el anciano hombre sonriendo. Su cara era amigable y tenía una nariz muy parecida a la de Snape, poseía un pelo blanco y alborotado, al igual que su abundante pero corta barba.

-De nada señor, soy Hermione Granger.

-Oh encantado señorita Granger, yo soy Fulvio Snape.

-¿Snape? ¿Usted es…?

-El abuelo de Severus, sí. Y dime ¿qué hace en esta casa señorita Granger?

-Pues verá, vivo aquí, con su nieto.-Dijo nuestra chica un tanto extrañada de cómo había sonado la frase.

-¡No me digas que mi Severus se ha echado novia!

-¡Eh, no, no! ¡Yo soy su alumna! Estoy aquí por cuestiones de peligro.-Se apresuró a decir la alumna que se había sonrojado notoriamente.

-Oh ya veo, pues es una pena. Ese muchacho necesita a alguien que lo quiera. Además haríais una bonita pareja.-Comentó el abuelo de Snape guiñándole un ojo.-Hace mucho tiempo que mi Severus no viene a visitarme… Perderla le rompió el corazón…-Hermione miró de nuevo la fotografía en la que aparecía feliz con Lily.

-Es un buen hombre- susurró la hija de muggles cariñosamente.

-¿Usted lo aprecia verdad?

-¿Yo? Pues…esto... Sé que en el fondo es una buena persona, aunque trate de hacerle creer lo contrario a la gente.

-Sabe señorita Granger, hay muy poca gente que se atrevería a decir eso.

-Lo siento, no quería decir que él es…

-Oh no se preocupe, sé perfectamente como es mi nieto. Puede llegar a ser odioso- le contaba mientras reía un poco, cosa que hizo que la chica riera también-me alegra que usted, señorita Granger, haya llegado más allá.

-Gracias, y puede llamarme Hermione si lo desea. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo que volver al laboratorio. El profesor Snape debe de estar esperándome. Un placer conocerle señor Snape.

-Fulvio para ti, Hermione.

Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de allí.

…

La noche caía sobre la mansión Snape, para ser verano hacía bastante frío. Aunque había dos personas que no lo habían notado, pues el calor que hacía en el sótano era sofocante.

-Quiero que cuando yo le diga le de beber la poción Granger.

-Sí profesor.

Snape posó las manos delicadamente sobre la mandíbula del dragón abriendo su boca lentamente.

-Ahora.-La joven comenzó a verter el líquido dentro de ésta, lo que provocó que Zafiro comenzara a moverse como loco y a dar coletazos a diestro y siniestro. Justo cuando Hermione había terminado con su tarea el pequeño pero peligroso ``animalito´´ se soltó del agarre del ex-mortífago y le mordió la mano. Snape ni siquiera dejó salir el más leve gemido, se limitó a dibujar en su rostro una mueca de asco. Al principio la Gryffindor pensó que era mejor no ofrecer su ayuda, ya que Snape era asombrosamente bueno curando heridas. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo coger medicamentos muggles para curar la suya.

-Disculpe señor pero, ¿no utiliza la magia?

-Debería saber que las heridas causadas por la mordedura de dragón son imposibles de curar mediante la magia señorita Granger. Tenga cuidado o perderá el título de sabelotodo.

No iba a permitir que la sacara de sus casillas, no. Ella podía más.

-Debería desinfectarla primero con alcohol.

-No es estrictamente necesario- su profesor de pociones la miraba con cierta arrogancia. `` ¿Quién se cree ella para decirme lo que debo hacer?´´

-Lo sé, pero sanará más rápido-sin saber por qué, se deslizó hasta donde estaba su profesor. Éste se encontraba sentado en una silla.-Sé de lo que hablo, me crié en el mundo muggle. -Se giró para coger el botecito del alcohol, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo. Severus Snape que en ese momento miraba hacia otro lado cometió el error de volver a mirar hacia su alumna. De nuevo volvía a fijarse en su figura y de nuevo el hecho de que nunca más, ante sus ojos, sería una niña.

Cuando por fin alcanzó lo que quería se dio la vuelta y le dio el botecito a Snape en la mano.-Tome, sé que no quiere mi ayuda. Puedo irme ya ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.-Se sentía extrañado, esta vez decidió no seguirla con la mirada. Puede que en el fondo esperara que fuera ella la que le curara la mordedura de Zafiro. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella. Severus Snape no podía permitirse sentir cariño por nadie.

…

Los días habían pasado, y solo faltaba uno para el gran baile de etiqueta en honor del compromiso de Charley y Melinda. La casa de los Weasley estaba bastante alborotada. No tanto como con la boda de Bill y Fleur pero aun así todos estaban deseando que acabara para que Molly Weasley les dejara descansar un poco.

-Ron, creo que estoy más cansado que cuando luchamos contra Voldemort.

-Y que lo digas tío. No puedo más. El otro día traté de echarme un poco en mi cama y no me preguntes como ni que qué hacía ahí, pero mi madre salió de debajo de la cama y me obligó a desgnomizar el jardín. ¡Otra vez! ¿Y para qué? Si los padres de Melinda solo estarán aquí unos quince minutos como mucho.

-Sabes a mi me pasó algo parecido, pero estaba en el sofá, y me salió por detrás.

-No entiendo porque le ha dado a la gente por casarse.-Gruñó el pelirrojo resoplando.

-Bueno Ron, será mejor que vayamos a desinfectar las cortinas, tu madre dice que hay bichitos.

-Os ayudaremos- anunciaron los gemelos a la vez.-Nos encanta matar bichitos.- Ambos pusieron una mirada maliciosa.

Harry rió porque habían vuelto a hablar a la vez, además la frase le había sonado graciosa.

-Anda vamos-dijo sonriente el niño que vivió.

…

Hermione leía un libro mientras le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando al dragón, pues estaba dormido.

-Granger venga aquí…La chica se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su profesor que estaba preparando una poción. Permaneció a su lado, sin decir nada, solo observándole, atenta por si le pedía algo. Pero pronto quedó embobada al ver como mezclaba ingredientes, al contemplar su temple seguro, la soltura con la que preparaba pociones tan complicadas. Sus ojos la llevaron hasta los de él, no sabía por qué, pero quería mirarlos, mirarlos y…

-¡Granger!-Snape giró la cabeza para mirarla.- `` ¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?´´

Por supuesto que se sobresaltó, pero no apartó la mirada, lo que hizo que su profesor alzara una ceja. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Con ese brillo sin un significado claro. Y ¿por qué hacía rato que se había perdido en los ojos de su alumna? Quería evitarlo, quería evitar mirarla de esa manera, tal y como ella lo miraba a él.- `` ¿Qué estoy haciendo?´´-pensaron los dos a la vez aunque ninguno lo supiera. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado apresuradamente.

-Granger…

-¿Sí profesor Snape?

-Quiero que remueva esto siete veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj-acto seguido subió las escaleras. Alguien había llamado hace rato, pero claro, no le estaba prestando atención a la puerta. Abrió ésta bruscamente, aunque no se sorprendió mucho al ver quien había al otro lado.

-Hola Severus, ¿preparado para la boda?

-Creí que solo era una fiesta de compromiso Albus.

-Y así lo era, pero decidimos ahorrar- le aclaró Molly Weasley enseguida.-Será una boda al final. Tomará lugar en la iglesia de Godric's Hollow. Está todo en vuestra invitación oficial Severus- La mujer le entregó la invitación sonriente.-Siento mucho no haberos avisado antes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

-En el laboratorio, pasen, iré a llamarla.

¿En el laboratorio Severus?-preguntó extrañado pero sonriente el director cuando Snape ya se había dado la vuelta.-Creía que todo el mundo excepto tú tenía la entrada prohibida.

-La señorita Granger trabaja conmigo en un proyecto, espero que no te importe Albus-la indiferencia era una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban, así que, ¿por qué no hacer uso de ella?

-Por supuesto que no me molesta. Te esperaremos en el salón Severus.

Severus Snape no dijo nada más, volvió a darse la vuelta para bajar al sótano. Vio a su alumna quitándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal debido a los vapores. Se le había olvidado decirle que esa poción, en particular, tendía a ser muy espesa. Por lo que costaba horrores removerla si no se sabía exactamente como. Era imposible que su pupila tuviera algún conocimiento acerca de ella, pues era de su propia invención. Se acercó a ella lentamente, sin hacer ruido, hasta que se posicionó detrás de la joven.

-¿Aun no ha terminado?-Le susurró en el oído. Dibujó una media sonrisa al escuchar el pequeño quejido que Hermione había articulado.

-Verá señor, es muy espesa, y me cuesta un poco. Pero solo me quedan tres vueltas. La chica se puso manos a la obra de nuevo, era claro el trabajo que le costaba.

-Lo hace mal señorita Granger. Tiene que inclinar un poco el brazo, de otra manera estará aquí hasta mañana.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿podría decirme cuál es el nombre de la poción y para qué sirve? No la reconozco.-Seguramente se burlaría de ella, pero no le importaba, su sed de conocimiento le impedía preocuparse por esas cosas.

-Pues es una poción relajante Granger. No la ha reconocido usted porque no viene en ninguno de los libros que haya podido consultar, pues es de mi propia invención. Su elaboración es un tanto complicada, no obstante sus ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir. ¿Percibe alguno en especial?

Hermione acercó su nariz al caldero tímidamente. –Vaya tiene un olor bastante intenso…eso podría ser porque lleva ortiga seca.

-Correcto señorita Granger. ¿Podría terminar ahora de remover la poción?-Ésta asintió con la cabeza, inclinó un poco el brazo tal y como Snape le había dicho. Sin embargo no conseguía pillarle el tranquillo.

-Lo hace mal de nuevo Granger-volvió a recriminarle su profesor. Para sorpresa de la joven, el mago agarró su mano derecha. Ahora se percataba de lo cerca que estaban. Sus cuerpos se rozaban débilmente; percibía su embriagadora fragancia. La conservaba aun habiendo pasado tanto calor. Después de unos minutos de estar paralizada decidió volver en sí. No se había dado cuenta pero ya habían comenzado a remover la sustancia de color púrpura.

-Vaya…-se le escapó a la castaña- se nota bastante la diferencia-añadió apresuradamente.

-¿Sabrá hacerlo usted sola ahora?

-Sí profesor- contestó segura de sí misma. Así pues, el ex-mortífago le soltó la mano, sin embargo no se apartó de ella ni le quitó el ojo de encima.-Listo señor.

-Bien, ahora venga conmigo, alguien la espera arriba.- Hermione y Snape pusieron rumbo hacia el salón.

..

-Habéis tardado mucho Severus.

-Lo sentimos profesor Dumbledore, pero estábamos terminado una poción.

-Entonces todo bien.-afirmó el director. En ese momento Molly se levantó.-Hermione, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó abrazándola.

-Bien señora Weasley, gracias por preguntar.

-Oh no hay de que querida. Bueno ahora que estáis aquí, quería preguntarte algo.-La chica asintió, lo que hizo que la mujer continuara.- Quería que hoy vinieras a dormir a casa. Supongo que aquí no tendrás maquillaje, Ginny te ayudará a peinarte y a arreglarte. Tengo entendido que estas cosas no te gustan mucho.-Hubo una pausa más o menos larga.- Claro que siempre y cuando Severus no tenga inconveniente.

-No, no lo tengo, que se vaya.-Dijo con recelo.

-Bien, pues Hermione querida coge tus cosas y nos vamos. Por cierto, espero que tu vestido sea largo porque la boda es de noche. Aunque si no lo es da igual, utilizaremos la magia.

-¡Oh por Merlín! No… No tengo vestido…Estuve tan ocupada con… ¡Se me olvidó por completo!

Molly Weasley se quedo atónita, y Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. -¿Y qué me dices del que llevaste para el baile de navidad en tu cuarto año en Hogwarts?

-Me queda pequeño. Yo…

-No puedo ir contigo ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa.

-Por desgracia yo también estoy muy ocupado.- Repuso el anciano. Rápidamente todos miraron a Snape.

-Oh no. No, me niego rotundamente. No soy la niñera de Granger. No es culpa mía que tenga la cabeza en otra parte.

-Vamos Severus, la señorita Granger no podía pensar en vestidos si estaba ayudándote en una misión tan importante. Así que se lo debes.

-Pero…

-Pues ala, todo arreglado- terció finalmente la mujer poniéndose de pie. Cuando compres el vestido ven a la madriguera, serás muy bien recibida.

-Pero- volvió a quejarse Snape. Sabía perfectamente que tenía la batalla perdida. Pues siempre hacía todo lo que Dumbledore le pedía. ``Genial, ahora tendré que ir de compras con Granger´´. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los otros dos ya se habían ido. ``Serán…´´

-Profesor, no tiene por qué hacerlo si usted no quiere. Puedo ir yo sola, ha sido mi error.

-¿Sola? ¿Y arriesgarme a que le pase algo?- Se había preocupado por ella. Estaba viendo como a la chica se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. No podía ser. –No gracias. No quiero estar cuidando de usted otro mes más.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir sonriendo. Cosa que desconcertó a Snape.

-Bien pues vámonos. ¿Aparición conjunta?- Su profesor de pociones asintió y la leona se agarró de su brazo. En unos minutos aparecieron en el callejón Diagón. Donde se separaron inmediatamente.

-Oh, es esa tienda.-Anunció señalando con el dedo una tienda grande y bonita

-Está bien, la esperaré…-no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Usted no viene?

-Oh si claro, y de paso le pongo de fondo la canción de Pretty Woman.-Le espetó sarcásticamente.- Como decía, la esperaré en Flourish y Blotts. No tarde.- y se marchó del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Dejando a la castaña con la boca entreabierta.

-Será imbécil-gruñó nuestra chica en tono normal. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a la tienda. Estaba casi vacía. ``Mejor, más tranquilidad´´ Después de un largo rato buscando comenzó a desesperarse. No conocía muchas tiendas de ropa. Y seguramente Snape la mandaría a coger sapos si le decía que tendrían que ir a otro sitio. Bueno, todavía quedaba una sección. Estaba bastante escondida y era muy pequeña. Pero tenía que mirar en todas partes. Fue examinando los vestidos que había sin mucho interés, la verdad es que ya estaba un poco resignada. Se sentó en el suelo, la dependienta estaba lejos. Resopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba nada ir de compras y menos aun ir con Snape. Se echó para atrás. Estornudó, pues un traje le había tapado la cara. Lo agarró con la mano y tiró de él. ``La tela es bonita´´- pensó. Era de un color azul cielo. Se levantó para verlo mejor. Era un palabra de honor. A la altura de la cintura tenía un lazo de un azul un poco más intenso. Y de ahí para abajo empezaban unos volantes. Era un vestido realmente precioso y sencillo. Perfecto para ella.

-Por fin-dio un suspiro de alivio y al final sonrió. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al mostrador para pagar.

-¿Lo va a pagar con tarjeta o en efectivo señorita?

-Con tarjeta, tenga-y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta de color plateado con letras doradas.

-Muchas gracias por su compra-le dijo la dependienta con una falsa sonrisa.

Ahora que ya había comprado el vestido tenía que ir a buscar a Snape. Salió a la calle donde tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos a causa del deslumbrante sol. No se había dado cuenta, pero el día era alentador. Corría una suave brisa, por lo que se podía estar bien en la calle. Hacía tanto tiempo que no paseaba tranquila por el callejón Diagón. Le gustaba ver las diferentes tiendas, todas con sus respectivos productos mágicos. Por un momento se sintió como la niña de once años que lo miraba fascinada por primera vez.

…

-¿Y Hermione mamá?-preguntó una extrañada Ginny.

-Pues ha ido a comprarse el vestido con Severus.

-¿¡Con Snape!

-Sí Ginny. A la pobre se le había olvidado. Ha estado muy ocupada ayudando a Severus con un trabajo.-Le contaba a su hija mientras iba dejando el bolso en la mesa y se ponía el delantal. –Dile a tu hermano Ron que venga a ayudarme en la cocina, hoy le toca a él.

…

-Ya tengo el vestido profesor.

-Ha tardado demasiado Granger-le dijo mientras salían de Flourish y Blotts.

-Lo siento, pero no encontraba nada. ¿Va a llevarme a la Madriguera?

-Sí. ¿Necesita coger algo más?-le preguntó con un tono de voz frío.

-Pues no…

-Entonces vámonos.-Ambos desaparecieron con un suave ``plop´´.

Estaban a veinte metros de la madriguera.

-Profesor, gracias por acompañarme.

-Lo he hecho porque no había otro remedio.-No la miraba. Se dedicaba a contemplar las luces pertenecientes a la casa. Hermione sonrió. Se puso de puntillas. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Snape percibió su cálido aliento. Sin embargo no se movió.

-Sé que se preocupa por mí.- le susurró. Sin haberlo pensado besó la mejilla de su profesor tiernamente, para luego empezar a caminar hacia su nuevo destino.

Fin del cap.

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo tomará lugar la boda.

¡Comenten please!

Un abrazo, Irene.


	11. ¿Baila señorita?

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.10**

**¿Baila señorita?**

Todos en casa de los Weasley habían recibido a Hermione con mucha alegría. Ella quería hablar con Harry y Ron, los había echado mucho de menos. Pero en lugar de eso Ginny la cogió del brazo y la hizo subir hasta su habitación, donde también estaba Luna. Aunque a la chica no le gustara demasiado estar hablando de vestidos, maquillaje y de los tíos buenos que irían a la fiesta se lo pasó muy bien. Los comentarios de Luna eran muy graciosos. Por no hablar del sombrero con forma de girasol que se había comprado para la ocasión. Los pétalos de la flor eran, sin embargo, de un color anaranjado, como el del vestido que había elegido. Ginny iba a lucir un bonito vestido rojo, a juego con su pelo color del fuego. Era el turno de nuestra chica de ensañar su vestido. Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia coincidieron en que era precioso.

Después de su larga charla las tres jóvenes tuvieron que ayudar a terminar de preparar la habitación en la que los padres de Melinda se quedarían a dormir. Llegarían de un momento a otro.

-Tss Hermione- la llamó Fred desde el otro lado de la cama que estaban colocando aprovechando que la señora Weasley les había dejado solos unos momentos.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas-siguió con una sonrisa pícara- pero creo que mi madre solo te quería aquí para trabajar.-La Gryffindor soltó una risotada.

-No me importa tener que trabajar si así estoy con vosotros. Os echaba de menos.

-No suelo ser sentimental pero… ¡qué demonios!-rodeó la cama y abrazó a la castaña.

-¡Eh!- le riñó Harry que entraba por la puerta-ahora me toca a mí.- Nadie supo como pasó pero al final todos se encontraban en esa habitación abrazando a Hermione, riendo y hablando.

-A ver chicos, sé que queréis mucho a Hermione-Fred y George pronunciaron también las últimas palabras de su madre-¡pero el trabajo no se hace solo!

-¿Sabes? Sí que se hace mamá, y deberías saberlo, eres una bruja.-le recriminó divertido George poniendo sus brazos en forma de asas.

-George Weasley, será mejor que termines ya tu tarea.-Todos rieron a carcajadas mientras que Percy hacía entrada un tanto sofocado.

-Han lle-gado, han llegado…los…padres de Me-linda.

…

Severus Snape estaba en uno de sus cómodos sillones sentado. Con una mano en la mejilla izquierda, tal y como hace unas semanas. Había vuelto a besarlo en aquel lugar. No obstante, había sido diferente. Las palabras que le susurró su alumna mostraban cariño y también el gesto que tuvo después. No tenía nada que ver con el que le dio la otra vez, pues solo había sido un error a causa de una tonta costumbre. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y se maldecía a él mismo por eso. Finalmente se levantó y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo delante de la puerta que estaba en frente de la de su huésped, puso una mano en el pomo y la abrió.

-Lumos máxima-pronunció con su voz grave. No se molestó en mirar la habitación en conjunto, dirigió sus oscuros ojos a una fotografía que había en el centro de una mesa. La agarró cuidadosamente, como si temiera que pudiera romperse en sus manos. La examinó por tan solo unos segundos y volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Levantó la cabeza para contemplar un cuadro que en aquel momento se encontraba vacío. Y finalmente salió de allí.

…

-¡Vamos, todos a acostarse! Mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.

-Todos hicieron lo que Arthur Weasley les pedía, pues se sentían exhaustos después de tanto trabajo.

-¡Por fin se acabó!- exclamó Ron.

Aunque la noche pasó rápida, los chicos tenían toda la mañana para vaguear. Y aunque la señora Weasley seguía nerviosa (por no hablar de Charley) el ambiente era más relajado.

Los padres de Melinda resultaron ser un poco extraños. Y no era en el buen sentido, el poco tiempo que habían pasado en casa de los Weasley les había cundido para ponerlo todo patas arriba (metafóricamente). Molly no soportaba a la altanera madre de la muchacha. La cual era alta y muy delgada. Tenía una nariz prominente y unos ojos pequeños. El pelo, de un color marrón oscuro era corto, parecía reseco; La mujer protestaba por todo, y no paraba de repetir que podría haberse quedado en su mansión de las afueras. Su marido casi nunca abría la boca, pero no hacía falta, la mirada de asco que le dirigía a todo era suficiente.

-No entiendo como alguien tan dulce como Melinda pueda tener unos padres así.- Decía Ginny a sus amigos.

-Estoy harta de ellos, cada vez que me ven pasar cuchichean entre sí. Juraría que les oí decir sangre sucia. ¡Como si yo fuera sorda!-se quejaba Hermione indignada.

-Sí-corroboró Ron- por no hablar de sus miradas de asco. Me recuerdan a las de la madre de Malfoy. Te miran como si fueras mierda.

-Vamos chicos, después de este día no tendremos que verlos hasta que pase mucho tiempo.

-En eso Harry tiene razón- añadió Fred- y por eso hemos pensado que deberíamos dejarle la huella Weasley, ¿no creéis?

-¿En que estáis pensando chicos?- preguntó una distraída Luna.

-Ya lo veréis- dijeron ambos a coro para después salir del salón.

-Tu madre pondrá el grito en el cielo.

-Sabes Harry, yo creo que por esta vez hará una excepción.

El muchacho de pelo negro sonrió.

-Eh, ¿nos echamos un partido de Quiditch antes de comer?- propuso el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro!- respondió la hija de muggles llamando la atención de sus amigos, los cuales la miraban extrañados.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?-Ginny la miró escépticamente.

-Yo creo que más bien debe de tener fiebre.-Ron había puesto su mano en la frente de la leona, lo que le produjo un leve sonrojo y una extraña sensación de vacío. Harry se había percatado pues sus ojos se habían ensombrecido. La tomó de la mano y empezó a correr hacia el jardín.

-¡Vamos, hay que aprovechar que Hermione quiera jugar!-Luna ya había salido detrás de ellos saltando. Los dos hermanos se miraron durante unos segundos, y acto seguido comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con los demás.

….

Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, el ex-mortífago estaba en su cuarto poniéndose una camisa de color azul cielo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras lentamente.

-Buenas tardes Albus. Minerva.

-Buenas tardes Severus- dijo el director.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias Minerva. Pasad.-Respondió cortante.

Tanto Dumbledore como Macgonagall obedecieron. El anciano llevaba una túnica de color morado con arreglos dorados. Su barba blanca estaba impecable, como siempre, y sus gafas de media luna resplandecían. Minerva llevaba un vestido bastante cauto, de un color verde apagado y el pelo estaba recogido en un moño adornado por una pamela del mismo color que su atuendo.

Tras esperar cinco minutos Severus bajó completamente vestido. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro (por supuesto), la camisa, como ya he explicado antes era de un color azul claro, mientras que una corbata de rayas azules y blancas se acomodaba en su cuello. Por último unos elegantes zapatos de un negro brillante remataban el conjunto.

-Bien podemos irnos-anunció el hombre sin mucha alegría.

Los tres habían cruzado la puerta cuando el viejo Gryffindor habló.

-Me ha extrañado que no estuvieras listo cuando llegamos Severus.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por la tardanza.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-le miraba intensamente, con una sonrisa inocente y con un brillo burlón pero amigable en sus ojos.

-Estuve pensando…y me distraje.-Respondió pausadamente. Había tratado de parecer lo más sereno posible. No quería que Albus se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que había estado durante unos minutos.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, será lo mejor.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones mirándoles extrañada.

…

-¡Venga Ginny! ¿Queréis salir del cuarto de baño de una vez por todas? ¡Nos tenemos que ir ya!

-¡Ya vamos Ron no seas pesado! ¡Hemos tenido un percance con el vestido de Hermione!

Ron bufó exasperado. Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras, dejando solo a Harry que tras esperar unos cinco minutos se vio derrotado e imitó a su amigo pelirrojo.

Ginny y Luna trataban desesperadamente de hacer desaparecer una mancha horrible del vestido de la castaña. Era de un tono morado y muy feo. Habían tratado todos los hechizos de limpieza que sabían, pero ninguno daba resultado. No era extraño que la mancha no se hubiera ido ya, pues era de jugo de dragón, algo casi imposible de quitar. Hermione que ya había desistido, había tratado por todos los medios de decirles a sus amigas lo que sabía, pero no la dejaron. Estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando como para escucharla.

-Bueno chicas basta ya.-Tanto la Gryffindor como la Ravenclaw la miraron sorprendidas. -Es zumo de dragón de lo que me he manchado. Así que es casi imposible hacer que esta mancha desaparezca. Lo mejor será que intente cambiar el color.

-Sí buena idea Hermione, quizás si lo cambias de color la mancha desaparece.

-¿Pero lo vas a cambiar a ese morado tan feo?

-No, lo intentaré con varios colores. Pero ese no.

Las dos amigas la miraron y asintieron. La leona hizo varias florituras y comenzó a cambiar el color de su vestido bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Ginny Weasley, la cual movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta negativa. Ya había probado con una extensa gama de colores. Es más, hasta una vez volvió la prenda multicolor para ver si así satisfacía a su amiga. Luna estaba apoyada en la ventana, con su enorme sombrero de girasol al que se le movían los pétalos por la suave brisa veraniega que corría.

Hermione resopló y movió una vez más la varita. El vestido brilló y se tiñó de un verde esmeralda en su mayoría, haciendo que el lazo que estaba a la altura de la cadera quedara más oscuro.

-¡La mancha se ha ido!- anunció Ginny radiante de felicidad.-Te queda genial Hermione…

-Mira Ginny me da igual que no te guste el color pero…Espera, ¿has dicho que te gusta? ¿Y qué la mancha se ha ido?

-Umhum- asintió la menor de los Weasley.

¡Por fin, vámonos de aquí!-La chica agarró a Luna de la mano y las tres salieron apresuradas de allí.

Tras recibir varios ``por fin´´ y `` ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?´´ por parte de los chicos montaron en uno de los coches y pusieron rumbo hacia la pequeña iglesia de Godric's Hollow. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos, a la señora Weasley se le ``escapó´´ un manotazo que fue recibido por la madre de Melinda, Eloísa. Según los chicos se lo tenía bien merecido tras haber estado casi todo el trayecto riéndose de la vestimenta de cierta madre pelirroja. Además tras el incidente todo fue mucho más tranquilo pues no se la volvió a escuchar. Bueno, hasta que Fred y George empezaron a contar chistes tontos por mero aburrimiento. La verdad es que se rieron mucho. Y sobre todo porque pasara lo que pasara el señor Stuart (padre de Melinda) no cambiaba su expresión.

-Mamá, ¿se puede saber por qué tenemos que usar transporte muggle?- preguntó Fred un tanto cansado de ir un poco apretujado.

-Pues verás Fred, en esta época del año, no sabemos por qué, Godric's Hollow se llena de turistas muggles. El ministerio ha tomado medidas, y no podemos aparecernos.

El chico soltó un suspiro.-Bueno, mira el lado positivo hermanito-decía George-al menos papá está encantado.- Y era verdad, Arthur, estaba más que contento conduciendo un coche, incluso tarareaba canciones conocidas para los habitantes del mundo mágico. Pero no todo el mundo puede ir tan feliz, nuestra alumna estrella por ejemplo. Ya le costaba de por sí reprimir el enfado y la tristeza que sentía al ver a Ron como para encima tener que soportar tener que verlo en los brazos de Cho. Harry se había encargado de contárselo para que fuera preparada. Aun así, sabía perfectamente que por muchas veces que se repitiera mentalmente que no pasaba nada, no sabía en absoluto como iba a reaccionar su destrozado corazón. Iba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible por no mostrar signos de debilidad delante de toda esa gente; la chica iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado y de que su amigo de pelo revuelto la estaba llamando.

-¡Hermioneee!

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, ya voy Harry.- Cuando ésta salió del coche ninguno pudo recluir un ``wow´´. Como todos estaban tan apretujados en el coche no pudieron deleitarse con la bonita vista que las chicas ofrecían. Les había pasado lo mismo cuando vieron salir a Ginny y a Luna del coche, pero ese día la castaña lucía más hermosa que nunca. El vestido y ese color en particular le quedaban tremendamente bien. Su maquillaje era natural, nada de desfases. Y gran parte de su pelo se había vuelto liso (aunque por supuesto tenía volumen), a excepción de las puntas que acababan en suaves tirabuzones. El peinado era perfecto, le había crecido bastante la melena.

Todos estaban cruzando el umbral de la iglesia para dirigirse a sus asientos, eran de los primeros. Hermione se paralizó, allí estaba ella, sentada en la tercera fila. Llevaba un traje azul, suerte que había cambiado el color del suyo.

No se había percatado, estaba petrificada en medio del pasillo que llevaba al altar. Necesitaba tomar aire. Todavía quedaba para que la ceremonia comenzara así que podía darse ese lujo. Con fuerza de voluntad dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás. Le dio a Cho un saludo formal y cortante, y luego le susurró a Harry que iba a salir un momento. El chico asintió y Hermione caminó hacia la salida cabizbaja. Aumentaba el ritmo a cada paso que daba y no había visto ni a Dumbledore ni a Macgonagall pasar por su lado. Ésta última trató de llamar su atención, pero el director puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. La joven paró de golpe al chocarse con alguien, e iba a caer al suelo cuando una mano sujetó la suya con fuerza.

-Debería ir mirando por donde va Granger…-siseó una voz.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¡Profesor Snape! Oh lo siento mucho, ¿se ha hecho daño?

-No Granger, no me he hecho daño. No es que me haya lanzado un _cruciatus_-dijo fríamente. Su alumna se echó a un lado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde va? No sé si se ha percatado pero la novia acaba de llegar.

-Es solo que necesito tomar aire.-Snape miró hacia el interior de la iglesia, y como sospechaba, ahí estaba ese botarate pelirrojo abrazando a Cho Chang.-Creí que pertenecía Gryffindor Granger- le espetó el mago con asco.

-No es nadie para cuestionarme- la hija de muggles se había parado en seco y dado la vuelta para enfrentar a su profesor. Estaba enfadada. ¿Qué habría hecho él?

-No sea estúpida y afronte la vida como la mujer que es. -¿La había llamado mujer? ``Genial Severus…Sigue así´´

Hermione lo miraba fijamente al igual que él a ella. Sus ojos lo recorrieron por completo. ``Está impresionante´´ Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, ya no podía mirarle a los ojos, su pulso cardíaco estaba aumentando. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Snape se había extrañado al ver aparecer el color rojo en sus mejillas. La observó, estaba realmente preciosa. El vestido, el pelo, todo. Todo era perfecto para él. Ella era perfecta. ``No, deja de pensar así´´. Por suerte para él, la chica pasó por su lado y entró en la construcción, tomando asiento al lado de Harry Potter y haciendo que sus pensamientos se disiparan. El ex –mortífago dibujó una media sonrisa que supo disimular a las mil maravillas, y acto seguido entró él también.

…

La ceremonia fue corta pero bonita. Muchos acabaron con un pañuelo en la mano, mientras que otros encontraban todo eso totalmente aburrido. La gente iba desocupando la pequeña iglesia poco a poco, preparándose para ir al banquete que tomaría lugar una hora después en el palacio de cristal. Un lugar donde a menudo se celebraban acontecimientos de ese tipo. Los Weasley junto con los Stuart llegaron los primeros, pero poco después el lugar se llenó de infinidad de invitados.

-Vaya cuanta comida.

-Ron, estás en un sitio precioso ¿y tú sólo te fijas en la comida?

-Sí, es tan típico de Roni-rió Cho acariciándole a éste la mejilla.

-¿¡Roni!- dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Los tres se miraron intentando no poner cara de asco.

-Llega la nueva Lavender chicos…-dejó caer el niño que vivió.- A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione fulminó a la Ravenclaw con la mirada. Los tres dejaron a la pareja solos para encontrarse con Luna. Después de un rato charlando todos se sentaron comer.

-No creía que Snape fuera a venir, la verdad.-La castaña se atragantó al escuchar la frase y al recordar lo que ella y su profesor habían acordado.

-Seguramente lo habrá obligado Dumbledore.

-Sí, seguramente.-La propia Hermione se auto-convenció de que era ese el motivo. Snape jamás bailaría con ella delante de toda esa gente (ni aunque estuvieran solos), y ella tampoco… ¿no?

-Oh no, ahí vienen Roni y Choni… (Nt: xD)-anunció Fred con tono de burla, los que lo oyeron no pudieron contener la risa.

Una vez que la gran mayoría había terminado de comer la música comenzó a sonar. Los novios abrieron la pista de baile con un vals. (Tal y como lo habrían hecho un príncipe y una princesa.) Varias parejas de baile se les fueron uniendo.

Nuestra chica permanecía sentada en una silla tras haber bailado con un chico de pelo rubio. La habían sacado un par de veces a bailar y se encontraba un poco cansada. Para su asombro Ron y su nueva novia se sentaron junto a ella. `` ¿Cómo tiene la cara…?´´ ``Hermione eres su amiga ¿recuerdas? Y le perdonaste´´ Mientras mantenía una batalla mental consigo misma los otros dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. ``Oh, esto sí que no lo puedo soportar´´ Se levantó bruscamente sin despedirse, no le importó, total, no iban a notar su ausencia. Necesitaba que el fresco de la noche acariciara su piel para poder sentir que el lazo que en ese momento apretaba su alma se soltaba aun poco. El paisaje que la esperaba fuera era realmente hermoso. La verde hierba ondeaba lentamente y la luna llena se reflejaba en un estanque lleno de nenúfares. Le pareció ver una figura sentada cerca del agua. Se acercó lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, sabía que quienquiera que fuera el dueño de esa figura ya la había oído hace tiempo.

-¿Qué hace aquí profesor Snape?- preguntó la leona tratando de no parecer entrometida.

-No es de su incumbencia.- Hubo una pausa demasiado corta e incómoda.-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo Granger.-Sin preguntar la joven se sentó a su lado y el hombre profirió un gruñido.

-No me sentía lo bastante bien como para afrontar la vida como la mujer que soy…-recalcó las últimas palabras mientras contemplaba la brillante luna-solo por esta vez…

-No creo que sea tan estúpida como para creer que ahora yo tenga que contarle mis motivos.

Hermione sonrió y luego comenzó a reir.

-¿De qué se rie Granger?- Le espetó el profesor de pociones con tono de enfado.

-Pues…su respuesta era muy previsible.- Snape levantó una ceja y la Gryffindor volvió a reir.- ¿Ve?

-Vaya Granger parece que se ha fijado en mis gestos.-De repente se puso roja y bajó la cabeza.

-Yo, eh, bueno…supongo que convivir con usted durante tanto tiempo…

-Ya…-la cortó Snape un poco desinteresado.ç El silencio se apoderó de ellos para variar, pero a los pocos minutos una voz irritante y conocida los sobresaltó.

¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¿Dónde estás Severus?-Una mujer regordeta gritaba desde la lejanía.

``Ai Dios…´´-Severus suspiró.- Ahí lo tiene Granger, ese es mi motivo.

-¿Tía Muriel?- La mujer se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente. La chica actuó inconscientemente al echarle un hechizo desilusionador a su acompañante.

-Eh tú, la de los tobillos gordos- llamó a Hermione la que permanecía con la boca entreabierta y con aire indignado-¿Has visto a Severus Snape?- trató de parecer sorprendida-no trates de hacer como que no lo conoces, sé que es tu profesor en Hogwarts.

-No, no lo he visto-contestó ella obviando lo demás.

Tras unos segundos taladrando con la mirada a Hermione tía Muriel se marchó maldiciendo por lo bajo y andando torpemente.

-_Finite_.- Severus Snape volvió a aparecer de la nada.

-Quiere que baile con ella-aclaró.

-¿Por qué ha venido profesor?- preguntó la castaña abruptamente, haciendo que el ex-mortífago se sorprendiese.

-Me invitaron Granger, no sé si lo recuerda-había utilizado su sarcasmo y había girado la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Usted no quería venir.

El mago rodó los ojos-Dumbledore me obligó. Y basta de preguntas, eso a usted no le importa.

-Lo siento profesor, mi curiosidad pudo más.

-Debería aprender a domar sus ansias de saber.-De nuevo el silencio. No era incómodo. Se observaban el uno al otro. Aunque la luz de la luna palideciera aun más el rostro de Snape, éste presentaba un semblante tranquilo. Le sentaba bien.

-¿Quiere bailar?-Snape había dicho esas palabras casi sin percatarse de ellas y de lo que podían conllevar.-Ésa Weasley me ha visto y está volviendo. Quizá si piensa que estoy ocupado le vuelve el sentido común.

La última frase devolvió a Hermione a la realidad que por un segundo había permanecido en estado de shock.

-Claro-pronunció firmemente.

Snape colocó una mano en su cintura mientras que ella la colocaba en su hombro, para más tarde unir sus manos restantes; la anciana los vio y por alguna razón del destino se quedó parada, no avanzó más. Hermione soltó el hombro de su profesor y agarró su varita, susurró algo inaudible y una melodía comenzó a sonar. Era cálida y fría a la vez, pausada y suave como el viento. Nostálgica y triste…No le prestaron mayor atención a la mujer que ya se alejaba del lugar. Habían comenzado a bailar lentamente sin dejar de mirarse, ella se mordió el labio y él disfrutó de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de la joven. La leona trataba de prensar a fuego en su mente de que solo era un baile de etiqueta. No obstante era otro pensamiento el que abarcaba su mente… Por mucho que estuvieran solos, y por el simple hecho de que no tendrían que estar haciendo lo que estaban haciendo no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar de ello. El corazón le palpitaba ferozmente y el recuerdo de Ron y Cho juntos le parecía ya lejano…no le hacía daño.

Se estaba fijando en sus labios, en sus sonrosados labios. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a teñirse de ese suave rubor que comenzaba a gustarle. Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. No podía ser peor, sin embargo, lo fue.

Sintió el impulso de acercarse todavía más a él, trataba de contenerse, pero no podía. Parecía que su boca la llamaba.

Veía como se acercaba a él lentamente, tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero y si no quería? ¡No! Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Tragó saliva y soltó su mano, haciendo que la mágica atmósfera se rompiera. La chica se sobresaltó y en sus ojos apareció la decepción.

-Será mejor que vuelva señorita Granger-había vuelto a adoptar su tono severo.

-Sí. Adiós profesor…-se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. La música había dejado de sonar. `` ¿Qué me está pasando?´´ Ambos se hacían la misma pregunta en el mismo momento.

**Fin del cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo ^^, Irene.**


	12. Finalemente está claro para mí

**Accidentalmente****destinados**

**Cap.11**

**Finalmente, está claro para mí**

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde la boda. Tanto Snape como Hermione se habían distanciado. Casi nunca se dirigían la palabra, y si lo hacían era para comentar algo sobre su investigación. Apenas coincidían en las comidas. Y como era de esperar, el ex-mortífago se volvió más huraño de lo normal. Nuestra chica, harta del silencio y de intentar acabar con aquella situación se refugió en la habitación que había frente a la suya. Por supuesto a escondidas de Snape. El abuelo del mago resultó ser una agradable compañía. Sin embargo, no podía pasarse todo el rato en ese cuarto, y cuando se encontraba sola en su cama, era una la imagen que cruzaba su mente nublándole el sentido de la razón. Sus labios…Esos que habían estado tan cerca de los suyos, esos que eran finos y varoniles. Deseó apresarlos contra los suyos. Era como una necesidad, algo prohibido, algo que hacía que su corazón lo reclamara a gritos…

Hermione despertó sobresaltada aquella noche…No sabía que estaba pasando, o más bien no quería admitirlo, porque esos ojos negros la habían cautivado por completo.

…

Severus Snape no podía dormir aquella noche, llenó la enorme bañera del baño de la planta de abajo y se sumergió en sus templadas aguas. Trataba de despejarse. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había deseado no haber ido a esa estúpida boda. Quería ser el de siempre. Pero no podía…Su sonrisa, era lo único que veía claramente. Habían estado tan cerca, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era su alumna.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, su piel se le había clavado en los ojos. No quería sentir lo que sentía, otra vez no. No estaba preparado. ¿Cómo había pasado? Decidió no darle vueltas, porque si lo hacía llegaría a la conclusión final, a la respuesta de su pregunta, y eso no lo permitiría. Se alejaría de Granger lo más posible.

…

La leona se había levantado más temprano de lo usual. Se vistió, bajó las escaleras, iría a la cocina para desayunar algo. Siendo tan temprano no se encontraría con su profesor, o al menos, eso pensó. Justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta vislumbró su pelo negro. Él la había mirado fugazmente y luego volvió la vista hacia una carta aun no abierta. Bien, ahora no podía irse sin más, tendría que desayunar junto al mago que la traía de cabeza. Se disponía a sentarse frente a él, pero la única silla que quedaba libre estaba a su lado. O se sentaba en sus piernas o a su lado, la respuesta estaba clara (Nt: ¿Verdad chicas/os?). Parecía que el destino estaba en contra de que se alejara de su profesor. Devoró el desayuno rápidamente, aunque no podía negar que le había echado alguna que otra ojeada a su compañero. Se había descubierto a sí misma embobada mirándole en dos ocasiones. Por suerte él no la vio. Cuando se levantó el hombre la imitó y la miró de frente, agarró su mano, lo que hizo que Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente se ruborizara. La verdad es que agradecía el contacto con su docente. Finalmente con la mano que le quedaba libre, Snape colocó la carta sobre la mano de la Gryffindor.

-Esto es suyo Granger.

La desilusión y el desconcierto la inundaron.

-La carta de Hogwarts…-dijo una vez que la hubo observado.-Tendré que ir mañana mismo a comprar las cosas. ¿Vendrá conmigo?-pronunció esa última frase sin pensar, ya que cuando lo hizo se arrepintió enormemente.

-No tengo otro remedio. A las nueve, sea puntual.

Una vez el hombre se hubo ido, la hija de muggles se derrumbó en una de las sillas. Tenía que analizar la situación. Debía admitirlo de una vez por todas. Sí, se estaba enamorando de su profesor. Dio un suspiro, pues su mente había sido derrotada por su corazón. Casi habían pasado tres meses desde el asunto de Ron, era un tiempo considerable. Probablemente hubiera tenido que esperar mucho más para olvidarlo si Snape no hubiera entrado en su vida, pero así lo quiso el destino. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Siempre le había admirado y respetado, no obstante enamorarse de él era algo muy distinto. ¿Qué haría? Se sentía como la acusada de un crimen, donde la lógica y la razón eran sus jueces y el corazón su testigo. Tendría que olvidarlo, quizás mientras siguiera viviendo con él no fuera fácil, pero dentro de poco cursaría su último año en Hogwarts y al terminar no volvería a verlo. Sí, eso es lo que pasaría seguramente. En ese momento un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, no quería perderlo de vista, quería estar con Severus Snape aunque fuera algo descabellado y mal visto. ¿Y si trataba de conquistarlo? Su cuerpo se llenó de euforia por unos minutos, los que tardó en desechar la idea. El mago nunca se fijaría en ella. Todo el amor que aquel hombre podía sentir iba dirigido en gran parte a Lily Evans, y contra eso no podía competir. Escondió la cara en sus manos. ¿Por qué tras haber olvidado a Ron tenía que pasarle esto? Se levantó, si seguía dándole vueltas terminaría llorando, y la verdad, no quería humillarse más.

…...

Habían pasado toda la mañana en el laboratorio, como de costumbre. Habían cuidado del dragón, al cual pronto le saldrían escamas por fin. Snape había preparado pociones para madame Pomfrey y había observado detenidamente a Hermione en varias ocasiones. Su pelo estaba encrespado por los vapores y aun así seguía estando sencillamente hermosa. Su concentración era admirable pero lo que más le gustaba era verla luchar con algún contratiempo. De nuevo la chica se enfrentaba a una poción no conocida. Tenía que amasar miel de quimera. Si no se sabía como, la poción quedaría hecha un desastre; la castaña no la había tocado, simplemente la miraba con recelo.

-Profesor-le llamó la muchacha despertándolo de su ensimismamiento-me temo que voy a decepcionarle. ¿Podría ayudarme con esto?-Snape miró la miel de quimera- mucho más densa que la de las abejas— y luego a su alumna. Si aceptaba tendría que enseñarle a hacerlo y sus manos entrarían en contacto, y eso sería un problema debido a la atracción que sentía por ella (así es como lo llamaba). Si no lo hacía la poción se echaría a perder y el no tenía tiempo de dedicarse a hacerla de nuevo.

-Definitivamente Granger, está a punto de perder su título de sabelotodo-dijo mientras caminaba erguidamente hacia ella. Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, pero Snape la fulminó con sus ojos y enseguida adoptó un semblante serio.-Coloque las manos en la sustancia Granger.-Ésta obedeció. Severus miró al techo durante un segundo y tragó saliva, acto seguido puso sus fuertes pero cuidadosas manos encima de las de su aprendiz y ambos comenzaron a moldear la masa. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron la piel de la chica una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente se pegó más a ella. La joven tembló ante el contacto, y sin embargo no se movió. Se sorprendió al notar como la leona desplazaba su mano para ponerla encima de la suya, masajeándola. Se agachó un poco y tocó la oreja de la chica con su pronunciada nariz, provocando que la Gryffindor se girara para mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos lo asustaron por un momento, eran miel líquida, ardiente miel líquida...Su mirada oscura le respondió con la luz del fuego que se había encendido en su interior. Se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se acercaban cada vez más y más y esta vez no se creía capaz de detener lo que iba a pasar. Así que acarició su sonrosada mejilla para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Pensó que quizás esa decisión le diera más tiempo para pensar a ambos. Se equivocó, su deseo aumentó más y ya no pudo resistirse. Rozó la boca de Hermione con sus ansiosos labios y ésta le correspondió acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba. La agarró por la cintura y recorrió su espalda mientras ella trataba de apretarse más contra su pecho. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos y el beso cambió de intensidad. Al principio habían sido tímidos pero ahora, Hermione empezaba a sentir algo que nunca imaginó y él algo que creía muerto...

Saborearon cada recoveco de la boca del otro hasta quedarse sin aliento, y cuando se separaron se dedicaron a escuchar con atención sus agitadas respiraciones, todo para estar alerta, para volver a complacer su deseo. Pero había algo que no andaba bien en la cabeza de Severus Snape, volvió a la realidad de repente, casi al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho Hermione. No querían separarse. Tenerla atrapada entre sus brazos le concedía una sensación de bienestar y calidez que jamás había llegado a imaginar. Y aunque todo su ser quisiera que parara el tiempo no podía permitirlo, por muchos motivos. Comprendió que no solo era atracción, estaba claro, se estaba enamorando.

Lo había abrazado, porque sabía que aunque él todavía no la había echado a gritos del lugar no tardaría en hacerlo. Quería permanecer pegada a él todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Ahora que sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto no sabían qué hacer. La Gryffindor no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que tendría que olvidar ese amor, quizás fuera más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Fuera-su voz resonó en toda la habitación. La había soltado de la cintura y la castaña separó sus brazos de su cuerpo para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Snape tapó medianamente su cara con la mano derecha, mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con la izquierda, haciéndola crujir.

``¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto ahora Severus?´´

…...

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama boca-abajo. Había aclarado su situación por fin, ¡y de qué manera! ¡Había besado a Snape! O más bien se habían besado, porque el ex-mortífago le correspondió afectuosamente. Cuando miró sus ojos vio una llama que ardía como nunca antes. ¿Significaba eso que él tenía sentimientos por ella? ¿Qué tendría alguna oportunidad? No, era su profesor, era Snape y jamás podría ser. Pero...no quería olvidar nada de lo que había experimentado.

…...

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando llamaron al timbre. Snape abrió la puerta malhumorado.

-Albus...Potter. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro-respondió fríamente.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá. Snape agitó su varita para hacer aparecer tres tazas de té.

-¿Y bien?-dijo levantando la ceja.

-Yo he venido a que me relates como va la investigación sobre el dragón Severus, y Harry viene a ver a la señorita Granger. -Cuando el mago escuchó el nombre paró de remover el té con la cuchara.

-Está en su cuarto Potter.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del salón. Cuando se encontraban solos Severus comenzó a hablar con la mirada fija en su té.

-Todo avanza adecuadamente Albus, a Zafiro pronto le saldrán escamas.- Al cabo de un segundo se percató de que había utilizado el estúpido nombre que Hermione le había puesto a la criatura y miró a su viejo amigo. Éste le sonreía de una manera extraña.-Granger le puso el nombre.

-Ya decía yo...

-Como le decía, todo va bien. Dentro de poco comenzaré a experimentar. Aunque no creo que mucho pues tengo ciertas ideas.

-¿Comenzarás? ¿Tú solo?

-¿Qué pretendes Albus?

-Creía que la señorita Granger trabajaba contigo...

-Y yo creía que venía a preguntar por el dichoso dragón. Aun no entiendo por qué quiere que haga todo esto. Si se considera tan inteligente podría hacerlo usted mismo. ¿Por qué me lo pidió?

-Vamos Severus, es por el bien de todos. Yo no soy tan experto como tú en este arte. Recuerda que yo solo te lo sugerí, pudiste decir que no.

-Sabe que siempre termino haciendo lo que me pides desde...- no siguió hablando.

-Ahora eres libre Severus...Eres una buena persona, y por eso aceptaste.

El mago vestido de negro no le contradijo. Volvió a sentarse pues se había levantado. Tenía que serenarse.

-¿Estás bien Severus? Te veo preocupado. ¿Quieres contarme algo...Severus?

Sus ojos azules lo atravesaban. Quizás debería contarle, de un modo u otro se acabaría enterando. Movió sus labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido. Los dos jóvenes Gryffindor se disponían a salir de la casa. Harry le había echado el brazo por encima a su amiga, la cual parecía un tanto triste. Snape la miró, deseaba ser él el que estuviera a su lado. Apretó los puños. Dumbledore contemplaba la escena con aire divertido. Así que eso es lo que pasaba. Rió, lo que hizo que todos dirigieran su atención a él.

-Oh, no me hagáis caso- dijo cuando se dio cuenta. -Cosas de ancianos.

Los muchachos salieron finalmente.

-Así que esto es lo que te pasa.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Vamos muchacho, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía brillar tus ojos de esa manera.

-Deja de decir tonterías Albus, es evidente que la guerra te ha afectado.

-Por supuesto que me ha afectado, pero eso no es una excusa. Te conozco demasiado bien. Admítelo de una vez, sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿¡Y qué quiere que admita!- preguntó posando sobre la mesa bruscamente la taza de té y derramando su contenido. Se puso en pie. -¿¡Quiere acaso que le diga que me he enamorado de Granger! ¿¡De mi alumna! ¡A la que le saco casi veinte años!

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Lo había dicho, lo había admitido. Y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Severus...-Dumbledore se acercó hasta él y puso su mano en el hombro de Snape.-Es amor lo que necesita el mundo... ¿Crees acaso qué la edad importa?

-Mira Albus, para ti todo es muy fácil, pero esta situación no lo es.

-Nosotros somos los que lo hacemos todo difícil. Estás poniendo una barrera por miedo a que...

-¡Basta! No quiero hablar más de esto...se acabó.

-Está bien Severus, si eso es lo que quieres...Es hora de irme. ¿Sabes dónde podrían haber ido Harry y la señorita Granger?

-A la playa- respondió secamente. Le había sorprendido que el director accediera a cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien, pues hasta pronto.-Snape hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y lo acompañó a la salida.

El director de Hogwarts caminó hasta la playa donde, efectivamente, encontró a Harry y a Hermione. Paró cuando estaba a unos veinte metros de ellos, parecían estar hablando y no quería interrumpirlos.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-Oh sí Harry, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Ron? El otro día en la boda…

-Harry, de verdad. Estoy bien. Y ese asunto está…solucionado.

-De todos modos, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo sé. Gracias.- Y lo abrazó para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Harry tenemos que irnos.-Cualquier otra voz los habría sobresaltado, pero ésa transmitía tranquilidad.

El niño que vivió se levantó y sacudió la arena de sus pantalones.

-Adiós Hermione, nos veremos en el en Hogwarts.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Granger.

La hija de muggles esbozó una sonrisa y los despidió con la mano. Miró al cielo, se acercaba una tormenta de verano. Pronto comenzó a hacer bastante frió, y la lluvia no tardó en aparecer. Se entristeció al recordar que la última que vez que llovió Snape fue a buscarla. Por supuesto, en esta ocasión no sería así. Las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara ahora? Tenía que ver el lado positivo, ya que Snape no le dirigiría si quiera la palabra tendría que aprovechar para intentar olvidar todo ese asunto. Con suerte sería algo pasajero. Se levantó aunque no se molestó en sacudirse la arena.

-Lo está llenando todo de arena Granger- La leona miró hacia atrás. Era verdad. Sacudió la varita y todo volvió a quedar como nuevo; ya tenía un pie en el primer escalón cuando algo en su cabeza la detuvo. Miró a Snape, no le había importado que ésta hubiera llegado empapada. Estaba claro que trataría de evitarla por todos los medios. Movió la varita una vez más y se secó por completo. Su propio estornudo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar la escalera. Tenía frío, probablemente por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Trató de subir otro escalón pero el roce de algo la paralizó. Su profesor se había levantado y había colocado su capa en los hombros de la joven. Reunió todo el valor y le miró a la cara.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Quiere perderme de vista lo antes posible.- Le sonrió tristemente. Se dio la vuelta y subió del todo. Esa noche no cenaría, se iría a dormir directamente.

…

El día siguiente amaneció nublado. Hacía un frío palpable para ser verano, señal de que el curso se acercaba.

-¡Venga, todos a levantarse!

Harry Y Ron obedecieron la orden y se vistieron para ir a desayunar. Todos habían reemplazado la típica camiseta de manga corta por una sudadera.

-¡Qué frío! ¿Verdad Harry?

-Pues sí la verdad.

- Bueno chicos, ¿preparados para un nuevo curso escolar?- preguntó George.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-repuso Ron.

-Vamos Ron no te quejes, deberías estar contento de volver a Hogwarts- le riñó Ginny.

-Sí ya claro.

-Pues yo creo que tu hermana tiene razón- comentó el chico de pelo revuelto. –Por fin tendremos un curso normal y corriente.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro Harry.- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Fred.

-Por cierto, ¿Hermione no viene?

-Va con Snape. Nos la encontraremos en el callejón Diagón.

-No puedo creer que prefiera ir con ese murciélago grasiento antes que con nosotros.

-Cállate Ron-Ginny le fulminó con la mirada.-Sus motivos tendrá.

-Sí, además no es para tanto. Allí no tiene lechuzas para enviar cartas.

-Pero Snape sabe utilizar otros medios.

-Mira Ron, déjalo ya. Simplemente ella sabía que nos vería hoy sí o sí. ¿Qué más da que vaya con Snape?

-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Es solo que se la echa de menos.

-Ohh, ¡nuestro Roni se ha vuelto más sentimental desde que está con Choni!

-Cierra la boca George- el pelirrojo le miraba furioso y se había puesto colorado.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Vamos chicos, todos a la chimenea. Nos iremos dentro de dos minutos.

-¿Tu también vienes mamá?- preguntó desconcertado el guardián de Gryffindor.

-Sí Ron, pero no te preocupes desapareceré en cuanto lleguemos, tengo que hacer algunas compras-Ron asintió y todos esperaron en fila delante de la chimenea a que llegara su turno.

…...

Nuestra estudiante modelo esperaba sentada en el sofá mientras leía un libro. Había decidido que si Snape no aparecía en un cuarto de hora iría ella sola a comprar el material. Tras esperar el tiempo impuesto se levantó cogió su bolsito y abrió la puerta

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

La castaña se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un chico alto y rubio al otro lado de la puerta. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y parecía tener la misma edad de Hermione.

-Sí, soy Hermione Granger, y ¿tú eres...?

-Edward, Edward Spellman.-ante el desconcierta de la chica añadió-era tu vecino. Estudio en Beauxbatons. También soy hijo de muggles.

Meditó durante unos segundos y al poco tiempo se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Ah! Eres ese que me tiraba bolas de barro.

-Em, sí bueno. Espero que no me guardes rencor, tenía cinco años.-Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que la muchacha reía.

-Tranquilo, te perdono. Y bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Omm pues bueno paseaba en escoba y me caí. Venía a pedir un botiquín o algo así. No he traído nada y no se me da muy bien curar heridas.-Mientras le contaba la historia le enseñó el brazo, el cual estaba totalmente magullado.

-Vaya, pues entonces eres un chico con suerte. Has tenido la puntería de caer en la la casa de un mago realmente habilidoso en pociones.

El chico hizo el amago de entrar pero la leona se lo impidió.

-Es habilidoso, pero no tiene muy buen humor. Espera aquí ¿vale? Yo misma te curaré.

Edward se sentó en los escalones del porche y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje.

-Ya estoy aquí- escuchó el rubio a sus espaldas. Al ver que la estudiante de Hogwarts traía dos tarros con sustancias pegajosas hizo una mueca.

-¿Tú tampoco eres buena con la varita?

-Oh, no es eso. Pero siempre que se puede, se deben utilizar pociones. Es más efectivo. Mientras la herida no sea muy grave claro. En ese caso lo más rápido es la varita.

El joven asintió. Hermione se sentó a su lado y comenzó a aplicarle las curas.

-Listo.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No es nada. Tengo bastante experiencia.

-Bueno, ¿dónde ibas?

-Al callejón Diagón. Iba a comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso.

-Si quieres te acompaño. Yo las compré ayer, pero no tengo nada que hacer. Si es que no vas con otra persona.

-Eh, pues...lo cierto es que si que iba a ir con otra persona...-su expresión se volvió triste.-pero al final no puede venir. Así que sí, ven conmigo.

…...

El callejón Diagón estaba abarrotada de gente. Todos sonrientes y atareados con sus compras.

-Mira Harry, allí está Hermione. -Ginny, Harry y Ron corrieron hasta ella y se extrañaron cuando vieron al rubio.

-Hola Herms-saludaron todos al unísono.

-Hola chicos.- Al ver como miraban a su acompañante inició las presentaciones.

-ÉL es Edward Spellman, estudia en Beauxbatons. Éstos son Ginny y Ron Weasley y él es Harry Potter.

Les estrechó la mano rápidamente a los dos pelirrojos y se detuvo boquiabierto en Harry.

-Dios mio eres Harry Potter.

-Pues sí, soy yo-dijo un tanto incómodo.

-Un placer conocerte.

Ron iba a protestar, el supuesto amigo de la Gryffindor estaba siendo un poco brusco con ellos.

-¿Y de qué os conocéis?-preguntó Ron mirando excepticamente.

-Vivía en el mismo barrio que Hermione. Jugábamos juntos de pequeños.

-Será mejor que compremos ya las cosas ¿no?

-Sí, Ginny tiene razón. Vámonos.

Todos entraron en Flourish y Blotts.

-Oye Hermione, ¿y Snape?

-Estaba ocupado.

-Ah pues mejor.

-Sí...mejor...

Fin del cap

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y espero que dejéis más ^^

Un abrazo, Irene ;)


	13. Serpientes y leones

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.12**

**Serpientes y leones.**

A las doce de la mañana ya habían realizado todas sus compras y disfrutaban de un refrescante helado en una cafetería cercana.

-Bueno chicos, dentro de una semana empieza el curso.

-Sí, estoy deseando empezar y hacer los éxtasis.

-Hermione de verdad, a veces me das miedo. ¿Cómo puedes querer hacer los éxtasis?

-Pues se me hace interesante.

Ron bufó desconcertado, definitivamente a veces, no entendía a Hermione.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy-decía la hija de muggles mientras miraba su reloj-tengo que ayudar a Snape en el laboratorio.

-¿Ayudas a Snape en el laboratorio Hermione?-preguntó una sorprendida Ginny.

-Sí.

-¿Quién es Snape?-Edward les miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Es qué tú no lees los periódicos? ¿Te suena de algo la batalla final contra Voldemort?

-Sí, claro pero...Un momento, ¿no hablaréis de Severus Snape? ¿El doble espía?

-El mismo-confirmó Ginny.

-Y ahora que hemos aclarado esto, me voy. Si llego tarde, me mata.

-¿Te acompaño?-La leona miró a sus amigos. Éstos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí, nos dejamos tu escoba allí.-Le miró, recordando.

-Recuerda Hermione-habló el pelirrojo-si Snape pone cara maléfica al darte a probar una poción, no te la bebas.

La castaña soltó una carcajada, después desapareció junto con el nuevo individuo.

...

-Hey ahí está mi escoba.-Edward la cogió y montó en ella.-Ha sido un placer volver a verte. Te has convertido en una chica muy guapa.

-Gracias.-Contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Se dieron la mano y él emprendió el vuelo.

Hermione entró en la casa con una sensación extraña, las ganas de volver a ver de nuevo a su profesor la mataban por dentro, pero por otro lado...La había echado del laboratorio, y no se había presentado a las nueve en punto.

¿Y si había vuelto a dolerle la mordedura de Nagini? Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se paró delante de la habitación de Snape. Estaba entreabierta. Agarró el pomo de la puerta cuidadosamente, como si temiera que una alarma saltara ante un contacto brusco. Miró el interior de la estancia, no había nadie, estaba todo impecable y oscuro.

Soltó un suspiro, no estaba enfermo, eso la alivió. No obstante se sintió estúpida por preocuparse por él. Simplemente no había tenido ganas de verla. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué sentía el mago por ella? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Simple atracción sexual?

No lo sabía, pero descartó lo último. Snape era un hombre castigado y chafado a la antigua, no se atrevería a tocarle un pelo a una estudiante sin sentir algo fuerte por ella. Sí, eso era. Ahora tendría que averiguar como hacer que Snape se lo hiciera ver. Aunque, a lo mejor, lo que debía hacer era quedarse al margen. No mostrar batalla. ¿Y si cuando entrara en Hogwarts el sentimiento desaparecía? Y, añadámosle también, que ella era la perfecta Hermione Granger. Sentir algo por un profesor podía dejarlo pasar, era humana y quisiera o no, no se puede controlar a los sentimientos. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era intentar conquistarlo. Eso sí que no.

-¿Qué hace en la puerta de mi habitación Granger?- La chica se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-Pues pensé que como no me acompañó al callejón Diagón, estaba enfermo. Le esperé, pero no se presentó.

Algo en su helado corazón se resquebrajó. Remordimiento, quizás. No se había presentado, era verdad. ¿Y ahora qué escusa le daba? ``Verá señorita Granger, no he ido por temor a que el sentimiento que tengo hacia usted crezca´´

-Estaba ocupado, espero que no le haya causado un trauma- es lo mejor que pudo hacer, tenía que alejarla de él. Su sarcasmo se lo permitiría.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Simplemente podría avisar cuando no vaya a presentarse. Pero claro, ya debí suponer que no lo haría.

-Otro gesto claro de su estupidez Granger, ahora si me disculpa-dijo agarrándola por el hombro-apártese de la puerta.-La empujó hacia el lado izquierdo, entró en la sala y cerró la puerta en las narices de la chica.

La cara le ardía de rabia. ¿Quién se creía?

Bajó al salón con los puños cerrados y se tiró en el sofá. Le dolía la cabeza. Quería morirse, casi no podía mirar a la cara a Snape después de ese beso. Y lo peor de todo, es que quería repetir, sí. Había sido espectacular, había sido tan…emocionante. Suspiró, el ya tan conocido color rojo subió hasta sus mejillas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su rostro. Se tapó la cara y sacudió la cabeza, no podía enamorarse de él. Nunca se fijaría en ella, seguía enamorado de Lily.

Más de una hora tirada en el sofá y sin hacer nada le sirvió para reflexionar sobre el asunto. Seguro que el ex-mortífago la había besado porque en cierto modo le recordaba al amor de su vida. Ambas eran de Gryffindor e inteligentes, y ambas estaban relacionadas con algún Potter. No quería ser el recuerdo de un fantasma y por tanto un segundo plato…

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, por un momento sopesó la idea de no abrir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Una lechuza parda entró revoloteando en el salón, dejando caer una carta para poder marcharse por donde había venido rápidamente.

Estimada señorita Granger: 17 de Agosto

Le comunicamos que como prefecta de su curso, este año deberá realizar el viaje a Hogwarts en el tren del profesorado. El cual saldrá de la estación a las 7 en punto de la mañana. Le rogamos sea puntual.

Atentamente, Minerva Macgonagall.

-Genial... ahora tendré que ir con él en el tren.- Miró su reloj. Tenía que bajar a cuidar a Zafiro. Seguramente el hombre ya había bajado al sótano.

Pisó cada escalón pesadamente, la estancia presentaba una iluminación tenue, como de costumbre. Snape estaba en un rincón examinando al dragón con suma concentración, y en la mesa había un caldero vació y varios ingredientes colocados en orden, uno de ellos era la miel de quimera. ¡Claro! No había terminado de hacer la poción.

-Se-señor.-Tartamudeó.

-Póngase con la poción que está en la mesa Granger, y asegúrese de que quede perfecta. –La chica asintió con la cabeza, aunque lo consideró un gesto estúpido pues su profesor no podía verla.

Miró de frente el caldero y comenzó su labor.

Se preguntaba como es que la dejaba seguir trabajando con él después de lo sucedido, pero la respuesta vino a su brillante mente antes de lo que hubiera deseado. ``El deber por encima de todo´´ Pensó.

Ella también debía centrarse, todo esto tendría que acabar; sus manos comenzaron a dar forma al ingrediente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Lo ignoró con todas sus fuerzas y prosiguió.

En un par de ocasiones Severus había mirado a su alumna, verla preparar la poción le traía un recuerdo tan delicioso como prohibido.

-¿Le ha llegado la carta?

-¿Cómo?-la castaña lo miró extrañada durante unos segundos. -Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo mando esa carta a los prefectos de Slytherin Granger.

-Ah, ya claro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Solo quería saber si estaba al corriente de sus obligaciones…Y de qué también tendré que aguantarla durante el trayecto a Hogwarts.

-Pensé que últimamente no le era tan pesado aguantarme.-Los ojos de Snape se volvieron rendijas cargadas de veneno y no tuvo otra que apretar los labios. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero él se lo había buscado.

-Es una pena que para ciertos jóvenes sí que sea tortura estar con usted…

Un puño de hierro la golpeó en el pecho. No sabía si lo que le había dolido era el recuerdo de Ron alejándose con otra de la mano o que hubiera sido su profesor quien lo mencionara.

De nuevo la respuesta apareció veloz en su mente.

-¿Qué le pasa Granger? ¿Le ha mordido la lengua el gato?

-No, más bien ha sido una serpiente…-Se dirigió hacia él con paso firme.-La poción está terminada.-Acto seguido subió las escaleras notablemente enfadada y cerró con un portazo.

…

Los días pasaron y el calor disminuía cada vez más; el aire helado de un nuevo día azotó tanto a Severus como a Hermione al salir por la puerta de la mansión. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde la discusión en el laboratorio.

Caminaron hasta alejarse unos veinte metros de la casa, una vez detuvieron sus pasos, desaparecieron del lugar que tantas cosas había cambiado.

…

La estación de King's Cross estaba casi desierta, Hermione visualizó a la profesora Macgonagall hablando con Ron y a varios prefectos de las supuestas casas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia donde estaban el pelirrojo y la bruja.

-Buenos días profesora Macgonagall.

-Buenos días señorita Granger. Dejaré que el señor Weasley la ponga al corriente de la situación. Tengo que ir a hablar con Severus.-La mujer se marchó con paso ligero y entró en el tren.

-Será mejor que vayamos entrando.

-Sí- admitió el Gryffindor.

Los dos amigos respiraron el olor de aquel medio de transporte tan familiar, miles de recuerdos vinieron a sus mentes y sonrieron con un deje de tristeza.

Buscaron un compartimento y se sentaron.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso que tienes que contarme Ron?

-Pues nada, los prefectos tenemos que encargarnos de la preparación de la fiesta de graduación.

-Sí, lo suponía. ¿Qué más?

-Nada.

-Ya veo lo informado que estás Ron.

-¡Me centro en lo importante Hermione!

La hija de muggles rió e hizo que el pelirrojo la acompañara en ello.

-Bueno, ¿cómo has llevado levantarte tan temprano?

-Fatal, para que voy a mentirte Herms.

-Típico de ti Ron-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla de su puerta les llamaron la atención. Cho Chang saludaba a su novio con la mano.

-Estaré con Cho, Hermione. Si no te importa claro-comentó visiblemente incómodo.

-Eh no claro, ve con ella.

Así pues el penúltimo de los Weasley abrió la puerta y tras darle un beso a la Ravenclaw en la mejilla se alejó de allí con la chica.

La leona se arrimó a la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

-Vaya, parece que la serpiente tenía razón al fin y al cabo-se dijo a sí misma resignada.

-¿Qué serpiente Hermione?-preguntó una vocecilla alegre e inocente a sus espaldas.

-Luna, pues… una un tanto irritante-le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, a veces las serpientes pueden ser así. Pero creo que en el fondo, debajo de esas escamas tan frías, solo hay un animal más, que quiere encajar o sobrevivir.

La castaña bajó la cabeza y dibujó una media sonrisa. Siempre se había preguntado si Luna tendría algún poder para leer la mente. Sus palabras siempre eran reconfortantes.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Por supuesto.-La rubia se sentó rápidamente y se puso a leer el quisquilloso muy concentrada.

…

-Dime Severus, ¿qué tal estos últimos días?

-Han sido tranquilos…-su mirada, fija en el paisaje de detrás de la ventana, era ausente.

-¿Habéis progresado en el proyecto?

-Pronto podré comenzar a experimentar, ya tengo ciertas ideas.

-Muy bien, espero que tú y la señorita Granger os pongáis de acuerdo con el horario.

-No puedo depender de ella para esto Albus.

-¿Hablas del proyecto o de otra cosa Severus?

El profesor de pociones le dirigió a su colega una mirada fría y penetrante, la cual mezclaba furia y tristeza.

-Severus, estar enamo…-no pudo continuar.

-No se atreva a decirlo, sabe perfectamente que yo no…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Severus.

-No sabía lo que hacía.

-Es miedo lo que te impide avanzar, deja el pasado atrás hijo mío…

Iba a protestar cuando Minerva Macgonagall entró en el compartimento.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Albus, ¿podrías venir un segundo?

-Si me disculpas Severus.-El anciano se levantó con grácil elegancia y acompañó a la docente.

…

La castaña y la rubia se habían separado cuando sus respectivos jefes de casa las habían llamado. Después de una hora y media de charla todos volvían a sus asientos. Draco Malfoy se quedó estático al encontrarse de frente a la hija de muggles. Los dos se miraron sin saber que hacer hasta que el chico la saludó inclinando la cabeza un poco, cosa que la Gryffindor imitó para poder seguir su camino de una vez por todas.

Para su sorpresa, su compartimento estaba lleno de gente. Alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Sinceramente no entendía que hacían ahí, pero como sabía que restaban un montón más vacíos decidió no protestar. Giró sobre sus pies y de nuevo caminó por los pasillos.

Había pasado ya cinco compartimentos cuando encontró por fin el que sería el suyo.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó. Sacó su baúl del bolsillo, lo agrandó, cogió un libro de su interior y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

Le gustaba llevar pantalones vaqueros, eran cómodos y bonitos, pasó las manos por una arruga que se había formado en el tejido, y entonces vio que bajo sus pies había una capa negra. Debía de habérsele caído a alguien. La cogió, la sacudió y la puso en el asiento de enfrente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se puso en pie al ver al hombre que estaba entrando.

-¿Qué hace aquí Granger?

-El compartimento estaba vacío.

-Mi capa estaba aquí,-puntualizó señalándola-veo que su capacidad de deducción es casi nula.

-Estaba tirada en el suelo señor, no la vi.

La joven se deslizó hasta la puerta.

-¿Le molesta mi presencia Granger?

-No, lo cierto es que no-se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y para su desgracia se perdió en ellos. Una sensación conocida la recorrió, su corazón le gritaba para que no se separara de él.

-Pero…sin embargo se que usted no quiere tenerme cerca así que…

-Nunca dije eso…``Muy bien Severus, lo estás arreglando´´

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

Snape no se había movido ni un centímetro, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Aún no le había puesto nombre a lo que sentía por ella, era demasiado pronto. Aunque delante de Dumbledore habló de amor, se resistía a creerlo. Nunca supo porque lo dijo pero se auto-convenció de que fue el nerviosismo lo que ocasionó que dijera lo que él consideraba una tontería.

-Entonces me quedaré.

-Haga lo que quiera-contestó desviando la mirada.

Se sentaron, el uno frente al otro. Su pulso aumentó y el calor se apoderó de ellos. Hermione se ocultó tras su lectura para que no pudiera leer en el libro abierto que era su cara. Y Snape…Snape simplemente se dedicó a utilizar esa grandiosa habilidad que tenía para ocultar sus emociones.

Ya casi llegaban a Hogwarts, la muchacha dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla de la puerta, pero la persiana estaba echada. Se levantó dejando caer el libro en el asiento, abrió la persianita y miró a través. Los pasillos se habían llenado de prefectos, algunos con el uniforme y otros, camino de ello.

-Ya casi llegamos, iré a ponerme el uniforme-dijo más para sí misma que para Snape, que ni siquiera la miró. Segundos más tarde ya salía por la puerta.

-¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Snape.

-¿Con Snape?

-Sí Ron, con Snape. No tiene nada de malo.

-Ya si yo no digo nada pero…

-Simplemente no te encontraba ni a ti ni a Luna y me senté con él.

-¿Y no ha intentado matarte?

-¡Ron!-le regañó dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Auch!-fingió el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme, que veo que tú ya lo has hecho.

-¿Vendrás después?

-Creo que no, me he dejado el libro en el compartimento.

-¿Qué libro?

-Uno Ron. Bueno, te veo en el castillo.

El Weasley asintió y se separaron.

Después de unos diez minutos volvía a entrar en el compartimento. Vio que su profesor había cogido el libro y le echaba una ojeada.

-¿Le gusta?

-¿Um?-respondió Snape sin quitarle la vista de encima al manuscrito.

-Es uno de mis preferidos.

-Veo que tiene buen gusto para los libros Granger. Y dígame, ¿cuál es su personaje favorito?

-Pues sin duda, Claude Frollo.

-Interesante…-concluyó mirándola por fin a los ojos.

-Profesor, ¿qué asignatura impartirá este curso?-se sentó junto a él.

El ex-mortífago elevó una ceja y la miró con suficiencia.

-¿Sus ansias de sabiduría no la dejan esperar hasta el banquete?

-Ya ve que no-respondió cortante.

-Pues lo siento, pero no voy a ser yo quien la sacie…-sus ojos se concentraban en su boca y sentía que perdía el control.

Hermione enrojeció al oir esa respuesta, tragó saliva, había observado esos labios varoniles mientras pronunciaban cada una de las palabras de forma acompasada y con voz grave.

La luz de los ojos color miel contrastó con la oscuridad de los negros de él.

¿Por qué cuándo estaba con ella todo su autocontrol se venía abajo? Despertaba un fuego en su interior…

-Profesor yo…-estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se había creado una atmósfera abrumadora que los atrapaba.

-Y dígame Granger- dijo Snape separándose de ella (por su propio bien).- ¿Podría explicarme cómo se ha acabado la poción cicatrizante?

Esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, pero en cuestión de segundos Edward le vino a la cabeza.

-La utilicé con Edward Spellman.

-¿Me tiene por adivino?-gruñó con una ceja alzada.

¿``Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? ¡Solo es Snape!/Oh sí, eso es muy tranquilizante…y más ahora que te estás enamorando de él. ¡Vamos contesta!´´

-Es un amigo, se cayó de la escoba justo en su jardín y le curé las heridas.

-¿Y eso le da permiso para coger algo que no es suyo?

-Pensé que no le importaría.-Comenzaba a sentirse molesta.

-Se equivocó.-Una pequeña serpiente de color verde se había colado en sus entrañas, haciendo crecer un odio hacia un chico que ni siquiera conocía. ``Cálmate Severus, no tienes por qué estar celoso.´´ ``Un momento, yo no estoy celoso´´ ``Ya claro´´

-No creo que el asunto tenga tanta importancia como para que se ponga así. Es verdad, debí preguntarle, pero no le encontré.

-Sigue sin tener excusa Granger. El inútil de su amigo no debió haberse montado en una escoba si no sabía como hacerlo.-Toda su arrogancia había salido a flote. Se levantó y salió del compartimento dando un portazo.

-No me lo puedo creer-decía la leona entre asombrada y enfadada-¿Estaba…celoso?

…

Hogwarts estaba lleno de vida de nuevo, casi era la hora del banquete y todos se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas.

-Por fin en casa-suspiró Harry.

-Sí, echaba todo esto de menos. Y pensar que será nuestro último año aquí.

-Vamos Neville, todavía nos queda mucho curso por delante- le animaba Ginny.

-Sí, y seguro que quieres que se acabe cuando vuelvas a reencontrarte con tu profesor favorito-se burlaba Ron mirando a la mesa de profesores.

-Snape sigue dándome miedo después de todo…

-Pues vaya Gryffindor estás hecho Longbotton- rió Draco Malfoy mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-¿No os alegráis de que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-preguntó sonriendo el niño que vivió.

Todos hubieran reído si no fuera porque Dumbledore había pedido silencio. Ahora se encontraba frente al atril.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más. Me alegra mucho estar aquí con vosotros. Este año no tengo que preveniros del peligro que podríais correr, y eso me reconforta tanto como a vosotros. Pero no podemos olvidar mencionar a todos aquellos que dieron su vida para que esto fuera posible, por eso, pido que la felicidad y el amor llenen este colegio como nunca antes lo han hecho, para así, rendirles honor (Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos).

-Dejo claro a los de primer año que no se puede entrar en el bosque prohibido o en la tercera planta, si no queréis sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes; -se escucharon murmullos en las cuatro mesas.-Y por último, quisiera hacer saber unos cambios en el profesorado. Este año el profesor Slughorn no impartirá clases en la escuela, por lo que el profesor Snape volverá a dar clase de pociones (de nuevo murmullos). El señor Guilderoy Lockart se ocupará de las clases de adivinación junto con la profesora Trewlowny y las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras serán responsabilidad de nuestro nuevo profesor Kai Wilson.

Finalmente el director tomó asiento y el banquete comenzó.

-¡Por Merlín! Volvemos a tener al imbécil de Lockart como profesor.

-No te quezjes Hezmione, que tu no daz adjdivinación-contestó el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-¡No hables con la boca llena Ronald!

Éste le dirigió una mirada de enfado a su amiga y siguió comiendo.

-Además, te equivocas. En séptimo curso es obligatorio dar adivinación.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo creéis que será ese tal Kai Wilson?

-Ni idea, no está aquí. Solo espero que no sea como Ambridge.

…

-¿Qué tenemos ahora chicos?

-Pociones.

-Mierda.

-Anda vamos Ron, seguro que después de la guerra Snape es más amigable.

-Sí, ya claro Harry. A ver Hermione, dinos tú.

-Pues la verdad, es que sigue igual de borde que siempre, lo siento Harry.

Y así de resignado, el trió dorado entró en el aula y eligieron unos asientos en la tercera fila.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando, y puntual como un reloj, Snape entró haciendo ondear su capa.

-Bien, buenos días a todos. Abran el libro por la página quince. Realizarán la poción multijugos. Aunque ya haya algunos expertos en ello-dijo mirando con desdén a los tres amigos.-Tienen una hora para verter los ingredientes, y dentro de un mes veremos si están bien realizadas. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, si aun así siguen siendo un grupo de botarates sin cerebro, podrán preguntarme.-Su voz grave y severa había resonado en la sala.

Después de despertar del estado de shock en el que estaban casi todos los alumnos la clase se quedó en silencio, trabajando concentradamente. Snape permanecía en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a los estudiantes.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde el comienzo de la clase cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Esto…-se escuchó una tímida voz.

-Llega tarde señor Spellman…-la voz del ex-mortífago sonó tan macabra que el chico retrocedió.

`` ¿Spellman?´´ ``No puede ser´´. Toda la clase se había girado para compadecer al pobre chico, pero los que más se sorprendieron fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Verá señor, soy nuevo y me perdí.

¿Y usted cree que me importa? Salga de mi clase y vaya a ver al señor Filch, él sabrá que hacer.-El rubio ya se estaba yendo cuando…

-Ah…por cierto…Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw por llegar tarde el primer día.

La puerta se cerró y las lenguas de los alumnos se dispararon.

-¡Silencio!

No volvieron a comentar nada de lo sucedido hasta que acabó la hora.

-Pobre Edward.

-Pues sí, parece que Snape estaba de bastante mal humor.

-A quien se le ocurre llegar tarde a una clase de Snape-decía Ron dramáticamente.

-Sí, ¿a quién se le ocurre?-se oyó una apenada voz a sus espaldas.

-Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues…bien. Espero que no me coja manía.

-Pues lo llevas claro-le contó Ron- solo te salvarías si fueras de Slytherin, y creo haber oído que eres Ravenclaw.-una mueca de horror se dibujó en la cara de Edward-Pero no te preocupes, a nosotros-agarró a sus amigos por los hombros-nos tiene manía desde primero y hemos sobrevivido, aunque claro yo puedo sentirme privilegiado. Se pasa más con Harry o Hermione.

-Bueno, es un consuelo.-Consiguió esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-Por cierto, creí que estudiabas en Beauxbatons.

-Sí, pero mi madre prefirió que terminara mi último año aquí. No preguntéis por qué.

La castaña le sonrió.

-Deberíamos irnos ya. Tenemos transformaciones con Slytherin.

-Y yo herbología con Hufflepuff.

-Bien pues adiós, te veremos a la hora de comer-se despidió Harry.

…

-Miradle, está más enfadado que de costumbre- susurraba el chico de ojos verdes mientras cenaban.

-Sí-admitía Hermione preocupada-Chicos, os veo en la sala común. Tengo que ir a preguntarle una cosa-veía como salía del gran comedor antes de lo previsto.

-¿Estás loca?-esta vez era Ginny la que hablaba.

-Es importante, se trata del proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando todo el verano.

-Eres masoquista Hermione-eso es lo último que escuchó la muchacha antes de salir a paso rápido del gran comedor.

…

-Se-señor…- casi lo había alcanzado, se encorvó y puso las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Va a incordiarme incluso aquí Granger?

La chica ignoró el comentario mordaz del mago.

-Quería preguntarle algo.

-Que impropio de usted-comentaba sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Volvió a ignorarle.

-¿Cómo nos organizaremos para el asunto de Zafiro?

-¿Quién le ha dicho que vaya a necesitarla?

-Pero…

-Déjeme en paz Granger.

-Profesor, por favor…es importante para mí.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Snape giró los ojos y respondió.

-Venga mañana a mi despacho después de la cena y hablaremos de ello.

La joven asintió. El hombre se estaba dando la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Profesor.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Granger?

-Em, yo, eh, bueno…he pensado que no sería justo si no le agradecía todo lo que ha hecho por mí este verano.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Severus Snape esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Se acercó a Hermione y acarició suavemente su mejilla, dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendida.

Llevaba ya cinco minutos parada en el pasillo pensando en lo sucedido y no podía creerlo. Tendría que sentirse feliz, y sin embargo un sentimiento nostálgico la embargaba.

Fin del cap.

Siento muuuuuuuuchoo la tardanza, pero he estado muy liada con esto del bachillerato, y bueno quería deciros que seguiré con la historia hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis, porque gracias a vosotros escribo con más ganas. A ver qué os parece este cap. Ya sé que no ha sido muy movidito pero bueno, tenía que ser así. Bueno de todos modos me esforcé en él, espero que os guste!

Perdonadme porfis!

Trataré de actualizar antes.

Un abrazo, Irene.


	14. ¿Volar o no volar? He aquí la cuestión

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap. 13**

**¿Volar o no volar? He aquí la cuestión.**

Después haber pensado una y otra vez en aquel gesto tan impropio de su profesor volvió a su sala común, donde encontró a Harry, a Ginny y a Neville sentados en uno de los sofás.

-Hola chicos-los saludó la castaña.

-Hola-dijeron los tres a la vez un tanto desanimados.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Mira esto-dijo Harry mientras le tendía un papel.

-Sí, es el horario de clases, tengo uno.

-Pero este ha sido modificado.

La chica volvió a fijarse en él, ahora con más detalle.

-Vaya, finalmente tenemos a Lockart como profesor.

Ginny suspiró.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan malo-intentaba consolarla Neville-seguro que nos va bien.

-¿¡Qué no es malo!-se indignó Hermione que parecía haberlo pensado más-¿Cómo podremos sacar una nota alta en el éxtasis de la asignatura con un profesor como él?

-En segundo no pensabas así-comentó Ron que acababa de llegar.

Hermione se giró, se había puesto roja.-Bueno, puede que no, pero pensaba que era tan bueno como decían sus libros.

-El caso chicos-llamó su atención Harry-es que Trewlowny tampoco es que fuera…

-Vamos Herms, no te preocupes. Lo harás bien.-La hija de muggles le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja.

-Ah, y hablando de profesores, ¿qué te dijo Snape?

Se quedó paralizada, casi se había olvidado de lo sucedido. Sintió que ciertas mariposas recorrían su estómago al recordar el tacto del mago.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Eh?...Esto, me ha citado mañana en su despacho después de la cena para hablar de ello.

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo ayudas.

-Pues simplemente, encuentro el proyecto bastante interesante.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata mi querida Hermione?

-Pues no mi querido Ronald. Snape quiere que lo mantenga en secreto.

-Pues vaya…-se quejó el Weasley dándole una suave patada al suelo.

-Y por cierto, ¿qué raro lo de Edward no?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Ginny?

-Pues no sé, se reencuentra de repente contigo, se le ve entusiasmado cada vez que te ve, y de buenas a primeras viene a estudiar a Hogwarts en su último año. ¿No os parece extraño?

-Pues ahora que lo dices…-sopesaba el niño que vivió mirando con una sonrisa juguetona a su brillante amiga.

-Pues yo no le veo nada de extraño-comentó la leona un tanto molesta.

-Creo que le gustas-terció la menor de los Weasley abrazando a su novio.

-¿Qué? Lo conocéis de dos días y ya sacáis esas conclusiones. Sois unos mal pensados.

Todos se miraron para más tarde reir.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir, ¿verdad Ginny?-preguntó cogiendo a su amiga del brazo.-Que creo que le está afectando el color rojo de las paredes.

El trió dorado iba caminando hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaban un tanto impacientes, pues querían conocer a su nuevo profesor.

-Buenos días clase-saludó una melodiosa voz femenina.-Es un placer para mí dar clase en Hogwarts, espero que aprendáis muchas cosas conmigo.

Se escucharon murmullos en la clase.

-Yo pensaba que Kai era nombre de hombre-dijo más alto de lo que hubiera querido Seamus Finnigan.

-Pues para su información, señor…Umm-le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Seamus.

-Señor Finnigan profesora.-La mujer asintió.

- Como le decía señor Finnigan, mi nombre completo es Kailina. Espero que sea de su agrado-puntualizó intentando parecer severa, aunque no lo consiguió en absoluto.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-La mujer miró detenidamente a toda la clase y vio una mano levantada. Por supuesto la leona no pudo resistirse.

-Adelante ¿señorita...?

-Granger-la profesora asintió-Quisiera saber cuál va a ser el temario del curso.

-Buena pregunta señorita Granger. Veremos hechizos y maldiciones avanzadas. Tendremos pocas clases teóricas, aún no tengo pensado que daré exactamente. Lo que más me interesa es veros en acción. Pero no os preocupéis. Os prepararé bien para los éxtasis; ¿Alguna duda más?-la clase estaba en silencio.-Pues entonces quiero que os pongáis por parejas y practiquéis los hechizos no verbales y como contraatacarlos.

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron a ello, el tiempo se les pasó volando. Agradecieron que no hubiera ningún accidente con los Slytherin.

La campana sonó y los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Um momento por favor. Me gustaría saber que os parece si abro un club de duelo. He oído que hubo uno. Así que, ¿os apetece la idea?

-Sí, estaría bien- dijo Ron, haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran.

-Pues perfecto entonces.

Por fin los alumnos pudieron dirigirse al gran comedor, donde los esperaban suculentos platos.

-Chicos, ahora os veo que quiero mirar algo en la biblioteca. Salió de allí a paso ligero y entró en esa sala que tanto le gustaba. Se deslizó por los pasillos repletos de estanterías hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería leer un libro de pociones de un nivel superior al suyo para poder ayudar a Snape más de lo que lo estaba haciendo; Tocó el lomo del libro suavemente, repasando las letras al mismo tiempo que las leía. Sonrió. Y finalmente cogió el manuscrito. Estaba a punto de salir del pasillo cuando escuchó unas voces familiares.

-¿Entonces qué contestas Severus?-El hombre miraba a su compañera con indiferencia.

-Tendré que pensarlo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Esto, umm…yo…bueno, había pensado-la mujer de unos treinta años y de piel bronceada se había puesto bastante roja-que, bueno podrías venir a mi despacho después de la cena y así habláramos de ello tranquilamente. Podría explicártelo mejor.

Snape que había alzado su ceja izquierda desde el momento en el que la mujer empezó a hablar, luchaba internamente para no soltarle un comentario mordaz en ese instante.

-Siento decirle que esta noche ya tengo un compromiso.-Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al escuchar lo que su adorado maestro decía.

-Pero-persistía Kailina con una expresión triste en el rostro-¿seguro qué es tan importante? Quizás podría esperar-terció finalmente moviendo las pestañas notoriamente. Cosa que hizo que el ex-mortífago no pudiera contener una pequeña mueca de horror.

Por otro lado, nuestra chica estaba totalmente indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer? Se veía a leguas que quería ligar con Snape. Una corriente de celos la recorría. Se dijo una y otra vez que no tenía que sentirlos, ella no tenía nada con el misterioso hombre, pero fue inútil. Casi sin darse cuenta salió de su escondite.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.-Ambos docentes la miraron.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger.-A Snape le era extraño ver a su alumna más aplicada con esa sonrisa maligna en su cara, no era propio de ella. Wilson la miraba con odio, intentando hacerle entender que había interrumpido un momento de oro.

-Quería preguntarle, profesor, si lo de esta noche sigue en pie.

La miró extrañado, creía saber lo que pasaba.

-Por supuesto Granger- contestó con total normalidad-la espero en mi despacho después de la cena. Sea puntual.

-Lo seré-confirmó sonriendo.

Estuvo a punto de corresponderle a su alumna, pero se controló. Las miró a ambas, y vio como se dirigían miradas un tanto enfadadas.

-Y ahora si me disculpan. Kailina, señorita Granger.-Acto seguido, salió de la biblioteca con la mirada de cada una de las féminas en su espalda.

-¿No debería estar en el gran comedor señorita Granger?

-Vine un momento para coger una cosa. La veré en clase profesora.

-Has tardado mucho Hermione, te has perdido el discurso sobre lo bonita que es la vida de Lockart-le contaba Neville divertido.

-Sí, ha sido una pena. Pero bueno, yo también tengo algo que contaros.

-¿A sí?- de repente la cabeza de Ginny salió de entre las sombras para escuchar la interesante noticia.

-Creo que a la nueva profesora le gusta Snape.

-Por favor Hermione, la conoces de un día y ya sacas esas conclusiones. Eres una mal pensada.-El pelirrojo se había levantado para imitarla.

-Cállate Ronald-dijo entre risas la Gryffindor.-Es en serio. Deberíais haberla visto en la biblioteca. Casi no podía hablar en su presencia, estaba completamente roja y por poco no le suplica que fuera a su despacho esta noche para hablar sobre el club de duelo.

-Vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Snape con novia.

-¡No es su novia!-Para cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho era demasiado tarde, todos la miraban interrogantes.

-Quiero decir, no es el tipo de Snape. ``Lo estás arreglando Hermione, esto va mejor por momentos´´ Se recriminaba a sí misma.

-¿Es que Snape tiene un tipo de mujer acaso?

-Lo que quiero decir-trataba de arreglar nuestra protagonista cada vez más nerviosa-es que él sigue enamorado de Lily.- Al decirlo sintió como si ella misma se hubiera clavado un puñal.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón.

Se relajó, el peligro había pasado, por ahora…

-Bueno, contadme acerca del discurso de Lockart.

La tarde era espléndida, y sobre todo porque ese día no tenían deberes. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían aprovechado para practicar Quiditch, mientras que Hermione, Luna y Edward charlaban en las gradas.

-¿Sabéis? Hoy Snape me ha quitado cinco puntos por no echar la cantidad adecuada de asfódelo en mi caldero.

-Eso es una falta grave Edward.

-¿De qué lado estás Hermione?

-De ninguno, pero el asfódelo es un ingrediente muy poderoso, ya lo sabes. El caldero podría haber explotado.

-Aguafiestas…-murmuró el rubio haciendo pucheritos.

-Oye Hermione.

-¿Sí Luna?

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías a un snorcack de cuerno arrugado?

-Luna, ya te he dicho que esas criaturas no…-fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Cuidado!

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta era demasiado tarde, la bludger fue directa a la cara del Ravenclaw. Haciendo que su nariz se desfigurara y chorreara sangre.

-Por Merlín, ¡Edward!

Harry y Ginny volaron hasta el chico, Ron estaba ocupado encerrando a la ``frágil´´ pelotita.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver a madame Pomfrey.

-Sí, Hermione y yo le acompañaremos.

La hija de muggles cogió al nuevo estudiante por la muñeca y lo llevó (junto con Luna) a la enfermería.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó la voz de la enfermera. Los tres obedecieron y entraron con prisa.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado!

-Una bludger loca- contestó la chica de ojos azules.

-Siéntese en la camilla. En un momento se lo curo.- Poppy entró en su despacho para salir acompañada del profesor Flitwick.

-Oh señorita Lovegood, a usted quería yo verla. ¿Podría venir conmigo?

Luna miró a Hermione, la cual asintió. Y así la muchacha salió de la sala con el profesor de encantamientos.

Pomfrey se puso manos a la obra y en menos que se dice fénix su nariz estuvo en perfectas condiciones.

…

Se encontraban paseando por los pasillos. Todavía faltaban tres horas para la cena, y no tenían ganas de volver al campo de Quiditch. Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre como les había ido la vida en todo ese tiempo, aunque terminaron conversando sobre sus ambiciones académicas.

-Hermione, de veras-decía Edward cogiéndola de las manos-eres una chica fascinante.

-Gracias Edward-la bruja se sentía notoriamente incómoda, retiró disimuladamente sus manos de las de él.-Creo que será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

-Em, sí, claro. Podemos volar un rato.

-Oh no, yo no vuelo.

-¿No?

-No, no me gusta.

-Yo haré que te guste-dijo sonriéndole a la hija de muggles. La agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-_Accio _saeta de fuego.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

-Mira Hermione, tú te montas, y yo dirijo la escoba con la varita. Así te sentirás segura.

La chica subió a la escoba sin tener muy claro lo que hacía. Al principio todo fue bien. La brisa del cercano otoño acariciaba su cara, era una sensación muy agradable, y la verdad es que comenzaba a gustarle volar en escoba. A su ritmo claro. Pero la situación se descontroló cuando el rubio aumentó la velocidad notablemente. Iba demasiado rápido, sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

-Edward por favor para, voy a caerme.

-Vamos, puedes aguantar. Pronto lo tendrás controlado, tranquila.

-No, en serio. Pierdo el equilibrio.-Pero su nuevo amigo no le hacía caso. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos las manos le sudaban, lo que hizo que resbalara y se precipitara contra el suelo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, ya que había dejado su varita en la túnica que yacía en el suelo. Además, el Ravenclaw no parecía reaccionar, solo le oyó gritar-¡Hermione!

Preparada para lo peor, la leona se sorprendió al notar que el golpe no había sido tan brusco como imaginó, había caído encima de algo ``blando´´. Pasados unos segundos apartó las manos para poder ver que había pasado. Estaba tirada encima de un bulto negro, el cual tenía unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura. Alzó la cabeza para poder ver quien había amortiguado su caída por casualidad. Y lo que vio le gustó. Conocía a la perfección esos ojos negros.

-¿Está bien Granger?

-Creo que sí. ¿Y usted? Debe de haberse hecho mucho daño.

-Estoy bien Granger.

-Gracias.

-No tendría que dármelas, solo pasaba por aquí en el momento justo. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacía montada en una escoba? Tengo entendido que es usted patética montando en ellas.

Hermione movió la boca para articular palabras de reproche cuando una personita llegó a su lado.

-Por Merlín. Lo siento, creí que aguantarías. Perdóname Hermione.-Tanto Snape como su alumna miraron al chico que tenían delante, parecía muy angustiado.

-Debí imaginar que fue obra suya Spellman.

-Profesor, yo solo intentaba ayudar a Hermione…

-¿Cómo pretende enseñarle a Granger a montar en escoba cuando ni usted mismo sabe hacerlo?-Snape desprendía ira por los poros. Se había levantado, y sujetaba a la castaña por un brazo (se había doblado el tobillo.)-Treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Lo siento de veras. La acompañaré a la enfermería.

-No, ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy. Váyase ahora mimo al despacho del profesor Flitwick.

-Pero…-al ver la mirada que el profesor de pociones le echó se tensó y empezó andar hacia el castillo.

-_Accio _túnica. ¿Podrá andar Granger?

-No lo creo señor-en otra ocasión habría dicho que sí, pero ya comprobó que con Snape más le valía ser sincera. El mago la miró escrutadoramente, y vio que tenía un profundo corte en la rodilla derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces puso una mano en su espalda y otra bajo sus piernas para poder llevarla en brazos. Dieron las gracias a Merlín por no haberse encontrado a nadie durante su trayecto a la enfermería.

Una vez allí pudieron percatarse de que no había nadie.

``Dónde estará esta mujer´´ -Siéntese en la camilla Granger. Yo mismo me encargaré de sus heridas.

Al ver que la joven no podía sola la garró por la cintura y la sentó, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara como en incontables ocasiones. Snape agitó la varita y dos tarros salieron volando hasta él. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la rodilla de la Gryffindor. Con una gasa comenzó a desinfectar la herida de más gravedad. Su delicadeza era sorprendente; sabía que los ojos color miel de su alumna estaban clavados en su nuca, más no quería mirarlos. Sabía de por sí que eso era algo peligroso.

-¿Le duele Granger?- le preguntó palpándole el tobillo, a lo que la castaña respondió con un quejido. Cogió la otra poción que aun flotaba en el aire y la untó en la piel dolorida de la chica.

-Dentro de unos quince minutos le hará efecto.

Hermione asintió, por fin la miraba a los ojos. Sin embargo no pudo prestarle atención, su mejilla estaba húmeda. Dirigió sus dedos a ella, sangre. Snape la observó.

Volvió a coger una gasa limpia y se aproximó a ella para limpiarle la sangre. Esta vez utilizó la varita para cerrar el corte. Acarició el lugar donde antes estaba el arañazo para comprobar que había desaparecido por completo. No obstante el hecho de que el hombre no hubiera quitado sus dedos de la piel de su alumna no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

El ex-mortífago sabía lo que ocurriría, es más, quería que ocurriera. Si no acababa pronto con la batalla de sentimientos que había en su interior volvería a pasar. Se había repetido mil veces que no podía ser, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo había creído, pero…la deseaba tanto… ¡Cómo odiaba ese sentimiento! Ése que tantas cosas buenas le había obligado a hacer, ése que le hizo tanto daño, ése que había enterrado, y ése que luchaba por salir a la superficie de nuevo.

Hermione Granger no podía permitirse sentir algo así por un profesor. Al principio era simple atracción, algo que pudiera haberse frenado quizás…Y ahora, cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento crecía. Quería quererlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sus labios, que anhelaban el contacto se acercaban cada vez más y más, y cuando eran solo centímetros los que los separaban, el acercamiento por parte de ambos cesó.

-Será mejor que vuelva a su sala común Granger.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Y Gracias.-Ni siquiera lo había mirado, no quería hacerlo, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Incluso supo como pudo terminar la última frase sin que se le quebrara la voz; De ese modo, salió de la enfermería dejando solo al que había capturado su corazón.

Severus Snape se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor, ocupando su habitual asiento al lado del director.

-¿Qué tal con la señorita Granger Severus?

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? Es una alumna más.

-Me refería a la investigación.

Esa contestación le cogió por sorpresa, por una vez en la mida no sabía qué decir. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan obsesionado intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, que ni si quiera le prestaba atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Dumbledore.

-Esta noche vendrá a mi despacho para planificarlo.

-Me parece bien.

-A usted todo le parece bien…-murmuró sabiendo que el mago de barba blanca lo escucharía.

-No es cierto, no tolero que la gente prefiera los caramelos de naranja antes que los de limón, que claramente son mejores.

…

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Hermione Jane Granger?

-¿No os lo ha contado Edward?-preguntó extrañada mientras se sentaba.

-No. ¿Qué es eso que nos tenéis que contar?-los ojos de la jugadora de Quiditch brillaban, su imaginación volaba.

-No es lo que estás pensado Ginny. Me convenció para ir a montar en escoba-ante la mirada escéptica de sus amigos añadió-por supuesto que no quería, pero me pareció descortés decirle que no. Así que quedamos en que el dirigiría la escoba con la varita y así pudiera sentirme segura. Pero salió mal, me caí. Suerte que estaba Snape ahí.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué hacía allí Snape?

-Pasaba por allí. Caí encima de él.

-¿¡Qué!-dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Cuántos puntos nos ha quitado?

-Ah muy bonito Ronald, estuve a punto de romperme algo y tú preguntas por los puntos. Para tu información no nos quitó ninguno. Al menos no a mí.

-¿En serio?

-¿Y después que pasó?

-Pues mandó a Edward al despacho del señor Flitwick y a mí me llevó a la enfermería.

-¿Y cómo estás?

-Bien, como podéis ver.

…

Había bajado hasta las mazmorras, estaba muy nerviosa. No iba a pasar nada, o al menos eso creía. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mil imágenes pasaban por su cabeza mientras ralentizaba el paso, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, había llegado a su destino.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

-Adelante-eso fue lo que escuchó antes de tomar el pomo para entrar en el despacho que tanto quería perder de vista.

**Fin del cap.**

**Bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Comenten please. Sé que soy mala, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver si pasa algo o no xD Pero no me guarden rencor. ¡Sabéis que en realidad os quiero! Y bueno por último daros de nuevo las gracias a todos los que me leéis. Sin vosotros no sería lo mismo :3**


	15. Aquí entre los muros de Hogwarts

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.14**

**Aquí entre los muros de Hogwarts**

Entró en el despacho pensando que si su corazón seguía latiendo den esa manera el mago terminaría por oírlo. ``Vamos Hermione, tranquila, solo vais a hablar de trabajo´´ Cuando llegó a la altura del escritorio donde el ex-mortífago estaba sentada se paralizó. Mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, el cual parecía muy interesante.

-Siéntese Granger, o estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

-Sí señor.- La castaña obedeció y tomó asiento, mirándole a los ojos.

-Bien, he pensado que podría venir dos días a la semana. Dejaré para cuando usted venga las tareas más difíciles y que podré realizar mejor con su ayuda. Me he tomado la molestia de revisar su horario, y he pensado que lo mejor será tenerla aquí los miércoles y los viernes. ¿Alguna objeción?

-No señor, me parece bien. Supongo que seguiremos trabajando como hasta ahora.

-Supone bien Granger. Pero, además, cuando esté aquí dispondrá de permiso para acceder a mi armario privado de ingredientes. Si llega a aprovecharse lo más mínimo, las consecuencias serán…bastante perjudiciales para usted…Puede imaginárselo.

Hermione lo escuchaba sin parpadear, era increíble el miedo que podía dar ese hombre cuando quería (y cuando no quería). Asintió instintivamente, sus ojos negros la taladraban sin perdón, y su rostro inescrutable no dejaba lugar para flaquezas. En esos instantes, su profesor le parecía alguien tan impenetrable, tan imposible…Sabía que en el fondo no era así, sabía que era alguien que, como todos, deseaba ser amado.

-No se preocupe profesor, nunca me aprovecharía de su confianza. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

-No, excepto que la espero los días que hemos acordado a las nueve. Sea puntual.

-Sí. Buenas noches profesor Snape-murmuró sonriéndole tímidamente.

Por un momento se sorprendió, pero pronto recuperó el control. Carraspeo un poco.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger- le correspondió con su sedosa voz…Una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios por milésimas de segundo; Veía como su alumna se disponía a salir por la puerta, quería decirle que se quedara, que se quedara con él. Pero no, primero tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Qué pasaba con Lily? ¿La seguía amando? ¿La había olvidado alguna vez? ¿Seguía presente en su vida?

Le dolía la cabeza, se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, y por último hizo aparecer una copa de whisky de fuego. ¿Y si no quería estar lo que le restaba de vida solo? ¿Podría ella llegar a quererlo? ``Pues claro que no Severus, ¿acaso crees que alguien podría llegar a enamorarse de ti? Ya te lo dejó bastante claro Lily´´ Una sensación parecida al frío lo recorrió, no podía obligar a alguien como ella a estar con alguien como él, una persona tan muerta por dentro…

Miércoles por la mañana, tenían clase de herbología con Hufflepuff. La mitad de los estudiantes se encontraban en un estado zombi preocupante. La señora Sprout les había hecho contar las hojas de la _angustifolius,_ una planta tan aburrida como la actividad que llevaban a cabo.

-¿Se puede saber para qué sirve esto?-preguntaba Ron bostezando.

-Pues sirve para…esto...Hermione díselo tú.

-Pues esta planta se utiliza en pociones relajantes, y es importante contar el número de hojas porque cuantas más tenga, mayor será el efecto.

-¡Pero si aquí no hacemos pociones!

-¿Tú no escuchas a la profesora verdad Ron?

-Que pregunta más tonta Hermione…

-¡Eh Harry!

-Que es broma…

-Bueno, a ver, el caso es que tenemos que contarlas porque dependiendo del número de hojas de cada una cortaremos más o menos. Vamos a utilizarlas en la hora siguiente, con Snape. Si no se hace de este modo, la poción saldrá mal. Así que más te vale contarlas bien Ronald.

Ron la miró derrotado y comenzó de nuevo la cuenta-Una, dos, tres…

-¡Eh, Hermione!-Los tres amigos, que caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras, se giraron.

-Hermione ¿cómo estás? Lo siento mucho de verdad, comprendo que no me perdones, pero déjame darte esto como símbolo de arrepentimiento. –Edward le tendió la mano dejando ver una rosa roja.

Ron frunció el ceño, Harry alzó ambas cejas y Hermione, bueno, Hermione le miraba desconcertada.

-Hermione por favor-puso la rosa en su mano.-Tengo que irme, pero después tenemos que hablar. Hasta luego.

-Qué chico más raro.

-Y que lo digas Harry…

Los dos muchachos miraron a su amiga esperando a que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino.

Tomaron asiento en la tercera fila. No había casi nadie en el aula todavía, pero poco a poco se iba llenado. Por Slytherins concretamente. La puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo, el aula se quedó en completo silencio, todos miraban fijamente al profesor.

-Espero que hayan traído las hojas de _angustifolius. _¿Alguien-la castaña se preparaba para levantar la mano-aparte de Granger, claro, podría decirme para que sirve esta planta?

La chica se contuvo decepcionada. ¿Por qué nunca la dejaba responder?

-Como suponía, siguen siendo la misma panda de hormonas andantes sin cerebro. Bien, deléitenos pues, Granger.-Su voz sonó más sarcástica que nunca, y cuando cesó fue sustituida por murmullos.

-Eh, ¿yo señor?-preguntó una confundida Hermione.

-Sí, usted. ¿Es que acaso hay alguna otra Granger aquí?

Se escucharon algunas risas por parte de los Slytherins.

-No, por supuesto. Pues la planta angustifolius se usa en pociones medicinales de un nivel avanzado, y sobre todo tienen un efecto relajante sobre la persona que la ingiere. Pueden encontrarse en las penínsulas mediterráneas y hay que tratarlas con sumo cuidado…

-Suficiente Granger, todos sabemos de ante mano lo sabelotodo que es.-Desvió la vista para mirar a los compañeros de la chica.-Deberían estar copiándolo…

…

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la hora terminara, el pelirrojo contaba los minutos desesperadamente, y cuando la campana sonó su cara brilló de felicidad, aunque no por mucho tiempo…

-No tan…deprisa…-siseó Snape muy cerca del trío de oro. Todos pararon en seco y lo miraron pesadamente.-Creo saber que ahora disponen de una hora libre…

La hija de muggles tuvo que contener la risa al ver como Ron se daba cabezazos contra el hombro de Harry.

-Acompáñenme.-Ordenó firmemente comenzando a caminar. Todos lo siguieron pensando en la forma perfecta de asesinarlo en sus mentes. Bueno, no todos. Llegaron al gran comedor. Habían retirado las mesas, y todo se veía mucho más espacioso. Cuando nuestra Gryffindor iba a preguntar por qué los había traído ahí, Kailina Wilson (seguida de su clase) entró en el gran comedor con aire de suficiencia y serenidad.

Les ordenó a sus alumnos que se quedaran ahí y empezó a dar pasos hacia Snape. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y más tarde subió al sitio donde se encontraría la mesa de los profesores.

-Buenos días a todos-comenzó-os hemos reunido aquí para inaugurar el nuevo club de duelo. El profesor Snape me ayudará a enseñaros lo esencial. Espero que todos podamos aprender mucho; Quiero que en el duelo de hoy solo utilicéis hechizos no verbales. A ver como se os da. Y ahora, el profesor Snape y yo os haremos una demostración.

Los alumnos se colocaron tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda de sus profesores y se prepararon para observar.

Snape y Kailina enseñaron las varitas, se saludaron, se dieron la vuelta y contaron cinco pasos. El duelo comenzó. Al principio no era nada más allá de lo normal. Pero ambos eran bastante buenos y el nivel iba subiendo. La concentración se reflejaba en la cara de la mujer, quien, según lo que estaba pensando la castaña, intentaba por todos los medios sorprender a Snape. Sin embargo, el mago parecía tranquilo, incluso un poco aburrido; Con un movimiento magistral paró el potente hechizo de la bruja e hizo que se deslizara un poco hacia atrás.

-Creo que es suficiente-decía Snape indiferente.

-Está bien-concluyó Kailina un poco molesta.-Haber, Granger y Spellman vengan aquí. (El ex-mortífago elevó una ceja).

Ambos imitaron a sus profesores y pronto varios destellos de colores inundaron el gran comedor.

-Mira Harry, Edward es bastante bueno.

-Sí Neville. Pero no más que nuestra Hermione.

…

-Eres bastante buena Hermione. Una digna heroína.

-No creas que porque me digas cosas bonitas voy a perdonarte.

-No lo pretendía.

-Ya claro.

-¡Concentración Granger!-le gritó la profesora de DFCAO desde el lado del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué le grita!-le preguntaba Ron molesto al niño que vivió-Si el que ha empezado es él.

Cansada ya, y con un ágil movimiento de varita la hija de muggles desarmó a su oponente lanzándole también por los aires. Miró a la mujer que le había gritado, le pareció más extraña que nunca. Lo cierto es que no se había fijado mucho en ella, y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que su pelo, de un rubio chillón, era casi dañino para la vista, y hacía relucir aún más su piel morena. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y miraban fijamente a la brillante chica.

-Creo que lo mejor será que los más avanzados practiquéis con nosotros y los demás se pongan por parejas. Sé que no os conozco mucho pero me he tomado la libertad de revisar vuestros expedientes. Así que voy a enumerar los que practicarán con nosotros. A ver. Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan y Edward Spellman. Sí, eso es todo.

-Un momento profesora. Se ha olvidado de mencionar a Hermione-dijo Neville con gesto de sorpresa.

-No está en la lista.

Snape frunció el ceño ante el comentario y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Disculpe, profesora Wilson-su tono de voz era monótono pero reprobatorio-Granger no es de mi estima, pero debo reconocer que tiene uno de los niveles más altos. Si tiene algún problema con ella practicará conmigo.- El mago se dio la vuelta antes de ver como la rubia abría la boca para articular palabras sin sonido.

Todos se estaban poniendo en fila para decidir quién se enfrentaría primero a cada profesor.

-Granger-llamó Snape. La chica levantó la cabeza, estaba al borde de un colapso por no haber sido elegida entre los más avanzados, y prefería no mirar a los demás, no quería ver ni pena ni burla hacia ella-Venga aquí, estará en mi grupo.-Su cara se iluminó y le faltó poco para ir corriendo hasta su profesor y darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero era inapropiado, bastante inapropiado. Como era de esperar, se contuvo. Incluso se recriminó por esa impulsividad.

-¿No es raro?

-¿Qué es raro?

-Que Snape te haya incluido en su grupo. La profesora Wilson dijo que no estabas en la lista.

-¿Estás diciendo qué no tengo el nivel adecuado?-el color rojo dominaba una pequeña parte de las mejillas de la chica.

-¡No! Quiero decir que normalmente Snape, bueno, nunca le hemos gustado y siempre nos ha humillado.

-Pues puede-``Vamos piensa Hermione´´-que la guerra le haya cambiado.

-¿Tú qué dices Harry?-Estaba claro que el pelirrojo buscaba el apoyo de su amigo.

-Pues yo creo que sí que es raro.-Ante la mirada de su compañera añadió-Reconócelo Hermione. Puede que la guerra le haya cambiado un poco. Ahora debe de estar más relajado pero no es típico de él.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en que ha tenido un lapsus mental?-la ojimiel miraba a sus dos amigos de forma esperanzadora.

-Buenooo, valeee-dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez. Hermione soltó una risotada. Y unos segundos después los dos jugadores de Quiditch hicieron lo mismo.

-Y ahora que todo está zanjado, vámonos al gran comedor, ¡que me muero de hambre!

Las risas y las palabras volaban por el gran comedor, algo normal. Las mesas habían vuelto a su lugar original y todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida.

-¡Eh chicos!-llegó Neville corriendo hacia la mesa.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-¿Recordáis que hice explotar un caldero en pociones?

-Sí-confirmó Harry.

-Pues ahí tenéis la respuesta.

-Bueno-contaba sentándose-lo que iba a deciros no es eso, tendremos la siguiente hora libre.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque Macgonagall ha tenido que salir a no sé donde, Hermione.

-¡Sí!-El penúltimo de los Weasley lo celebró sirviéndose otro trozo de pastel.

-Pues ya que la hora es libre, iré a la biblioteca a devolver un libro.

-Llevamos tres días en Hogwarts ¿y ya te has leído un libro?

-Tenía que hacerlo-se levantó-Os veo en adivinación.

…

Como era de esperar los pasillos y la sala común estaban vacíos. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, cogió el libro de pociones de nivel muy avanzado y volvió a marcharse.

Mientras recorría el camino a la biblioteca iba memorizando alguna de las pociones que había mirado con detalle.

Encontró rápidamente la estantería, solo había un problema, estaba un poco alto.

-Creo que llego sin necesidad de utilizar la magia-se puso de puntillas, casi llegaba cuando alguien le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo puso en su lugar.

-Qué inesperado encontrármela aquí Granger.

``Tan sarcástico como siempre´´-pensó nuestro ratón de biblioteca.

-Gracias-es lo único que dijo la joven.

El hombre alzó la ceja derecha.

-Veo que ha estado investigando…-comentó mientras examinaba el lomo del libro que acababa de colocar.

-Sí, lo creí conveniente.

-Bien, la veo mañana entonces.-Comenzaba a marcharse.

-Profesor, ¿podría aclararme una duda?

Al ver la cara que su profesor ponía tuvo la necesidad de no insistir más pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

-Si no es molestia, claro.

-Por supuesto que es molestia señorita Granger. Pero me temo que si no lo hago no me dejará en paz. ¿Qué duda es esa?

Esta vez sí usó la varita para atraer el libro, y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que había allí.

…

Llevaban cerca de media hora allí, hablando sobre temas variados de pociones y de cuál era el mejor modo de hacerlas.

-Deme su mano Granger.

Prefirió no preguntar, despegó la mano de la mesa y la deposito lentamente sobre la de su profesor. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió, pero no mostraron gesto alguno de haberla notado. Snape sacó su varita y con la punta tocó el centro de la mano de su ex-compañera de casa. Tras un destello dorado, una imagen reflectada en el aire mostró una planta de apariencia extraña y sus propiedades.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, era algo maravilloso, tendría que aprender a hacerlo. A raíz de ahí la bruja comenzó a exponer hipótesis bastante acertadas y el mago a explicar las cosas más importantes.

-¿Lo entiende ahora Granger?

-Sí. Gracias, ya no le molesto más.

``No me molesta en absoluto´´ Si no se hubiera perdido en esos ojos miel que lo miraban agradecidos, tened por seguro que se hubiera maldecido por ese pensamiento. Pero ahora solo pensaba en lo inteligente que era su alumna. Una alumna por la que merecía la pena dar clase.

Se sintió empequeñecer al ver su mirada clavada en la suya. Esos ojos negros a los que atribuía un significado muy diferente del que le había dado meses antes. Al principio le desconcertó que la mirara de esa forma, pero poco a poco ella misma cayó en su hipnosis oscura.

-Hermione-una voz conocida los sacó del trance. Severus apartó su mano discretamente. Hasta ese momento habían estado en contacto.

-Edward.

-Tenemos que hablar Hermione, quería decirte que…

-Está bien, hablaremos. Pero en otro lugar.

-Debería saber escoger lugares convenientes para cada asunto Spellman. Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por mala educación.-Después de dirigirle una dura mirada al rubio, volvió su atención a la castaña. Por último se marchó sin despedirse.

Estaban sentados en un banco de piedra situado en uno de los porches. Había algún que otro estudiante, pero a Hermione eso no le importaba.

-¿Y bien?

-Quería pedirte perdón.

-Casi me matas Edward.

-No fue mi intención. Solo quería ayudarte, se me fue de las manos. Yo nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, de verdad. Te conozco de poco, pero te tengo mucho aprecio…-bajó la cabeza para que la Gryffindor no notara lo levemente sonrosado que estaba.

-Di algo por favor. Te prometo que nunca más mencionaré la palabra escoba cuando estés conmigo. En serio.-Esto le sacó una sonrisa a su antigua vecina.

-Está bien. Y te tomo lo palabra.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, cogió de las manos a la hija de muggles haciendo que se levantara, como él había hecho, y la abrazó.

-Gracias.-dijo cuando la soltó.

-La próxima vez no seré tan blanda.

-No habrá próxima vez-sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa sincera incomodaron a Hermione.

Miró su reloj.

-Vaya que tarde es, tengo adivinación dentro de quince minutos. He de buscar a Harry y a Ron. Adiós. Te veré a la hora de la cena.

-Sí, adiós…-se quedó mirando como se alejaba de él a paso ligero.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la primera sesión del club de duelo Severus?

-No creo que mi opinión importe. Puede que deba preguntarle a sus alumnos.

-Oh, claro que sí importa. Sin tu ayuda me hubiera resultado más pesado.

-En ese caso, debería revisar más detalladamente los expedientes de los alumnos.

Silencio. Kailina se había quedado sin palabras.

-Eh, sí. Tuve un fallo tonto. Parece que usted aprecia a la señorita Granger- la rabia casi se notaba en su voz.

-No es de su incumbencia. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

La mujer de pelo rubio y piel bronceada se encontraba en un estado de furia y decepción. `` ¿Qué quiere decir eso?´´ ``Antes dijo que no era de su estima, ¿por qué has tenido que preguntarle tonta?´´ ``Ya me advirtieron de lo difícil que era este hombre, pero no me importa, será mío´´

…

-A ver como nos va con Lockart.

-Sí, a ver.

-Harry, Ron, ya viene.

-Buenos días a todos-parecía haber recuperado el estilo que lo caracterizaba, pelo sedoso y brillante, sonrisa deslumbrante y una ropa impecable.-Soy Guilderoy Lockart y me recordarán de cursos anteriores como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Como veis, mis queridos alumnos, estoy totalmente recuperado. Y he decidido dar rienda suelta a una de mis innumerables habilidades, la adivinación.-Paseó la vista por la clase-Vaya, Harry Potter, cuánto tiempo. Gracias por visitarme en el hospital junto con tus amigos-le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Pero si lo vimos de casualidad-le susurró Ron a sus amigos, Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Bueno, comencemos, hoy examinaremos a Júpiter, nos ayudará a tomar predicciones sobre el dinero…

La cena había sido entretenida, nuestra protagonista caminaba con tranquilidad por la segunda planta en dirección a las mazmorras con un juego de probetas. Un chico de primer curso de Slytherin le había llevado el mensaje de parte del doble espía. Había tenido que ir a ver al profesor Flitwick, pues el objeto en cuestión se encontraba en los aposentos que ocupaba Slughorn, y el hombrecillo tenía la llave.

Paró en seco al ver a dos estudiantes peleando. Como prefecta debía solucionarlo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-¡Eh Vosotros! ¡Parad de inmediato!

Los dos chicos de tercero la miraron y salieron corriendo.

Suspiró y guardó la varita. Se acercó al sitio donde antes estaban los dos niños y se agachó. Habían roto un busto. Cogió algún que otro trozo para examinarlos.

-Auch-gimió. Un hilo de sangre que cada vez se ensanchaba más recorría la parte inferior de su muñeca. Por suerte el corte no era muy profundo.

-_Reparo._ Como no me deprisa llegaré tarde. Comenzó a correr y a mitad de camino chocó contra un bulto negro en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ay, lo siento, tenía que ir…

-No hace falta que se disculpe por su torpeza Granger, estoy acostumbrado.

-Profesor Snape…-sus pupilas se ensancharon aunque nadie pudiera apreciarlo.

-Sí Granger, soy yo, gracias por la información. ¿Podría quitarse de encima? ``Lo que me faltaba´´

`` ¿Encima suya? Ai Dios´´

-Sí, sí, claro.

Una vez levantados el mago volvió a la carga.

-¿Se puede saber por qué, tanto el juego de probetas como mi túnica, están manchadas de sangre?

-Por Merlín lo siento mucho. Unos niños de tercero se estaban peleando y rompieron un busto y…

-¿Le he pedido qué me cuente su vida Granger?

`` ¿Por qué está tan borde?´´ ``Es Snape Hermione, siempre es borde´´ ``Sabes perfectamente que últimamente las cosas entre vosotros dos han estado cambiando y…´´

-Es usted propensa a los accidentes ¿verdad?

-Es lo que parece.

-Deme su brazo. –Obedeció, y con un movimiento de varita Snape curó la herida.

Iba a darle las gracias pero algo captó su atención.

-Profesor- la miró con impaciencia-le he manchado de sangre en la comisura del labio, lo siento-sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se acercó sin pensar lo que hacía. Limpió con suavidad los restos de sangre.

-Creo que es suficiente Granger. Puso su mano encima de la de ella, su primer objetivo había sido parar lo que se acontecía, pero su corazón le jugó una mala pasada.

-Profesor Snape, yo…

-Creo que esta vez deberá estar de acuerdo conmigo en que las palabras sobran.

La Gryffindor no lo pensó más y rozó la boca del Slytherin. Sus labios jugueteaban suavemente, con miedo. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, y ella pasó los suyos por su cuello. Era el momento que habían esperado durante todo ese tiempo, habían soñado repetir aquella escena de verano en mil ocasiones, pero ninguno quiso admitirlo abiertamente. Un calor muy reconfortante los inundó y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados de tal forma que el aire no tenía cavidad para pasar.

Y mientras ellos dejaban que sus sentimientos los guiaran, alguien los observaba atónito en la esquina del pasillo. Había contemplado toda la escena, y no podía creerlo.

-¡Ay por los dioses Hermione! Vas a tener que explicarme esto-decía para sí misma esa persona.

**Fin del cap.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Siento la tardanza pero tuve que estudiar T_T**

**Espero que les gustara, dejen Reviews con su opinión y sugerencias si quieren. También estoy abierta a críticas, pero con tacto eh xD. Se acerca Halloween y quiero hacer un especial, por eso quiero que me digan sus ideas y las que más me gusten saldrán en el cap. especial de Halloween. Gracias a todos, un abrazo, Irene ^^**


	16. El sol de la mañana

**Accidentalmente Destinados**

**Cap.15 **

**El sol de la mañana**

**(Éste no es el capítulo especial de Halloween, decidí hacer uno antes que ese)**

Hacían todo lo posible para que ese momento no llegara a su fin. Ambos pensaban que lo que hacían no estaba bien pero no podían evitarlo.

El beso no se había tornado lujurioso, era aun tímido, anhelante, lleno de un sentimiento que florecía a cada paso que daban. Quisieron poder detener el tiempo; su cuerpo les pasó una mala pasada, necesitaban aire. Poco a poco y sin mirarse a los ojos fueron separándose. Hermione, que estaba de puntillas, recuperó su altura normal. Y sus manos, que todavía seguían posadas sobre el pecho del hombre, podían sentir su corazón latir violentamente. Simplemente como lo hacía el suyo.

-Esto no está bien Granger…-le oyó decir.

-Lo sé.- ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

-Lo mejor será que lo olvidemos.

-Sí…-su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, esa situación no era fácil. Estaba totalmente claro por desgracia, se había enamorado.

-Granger…-la obligó mirarle a los ojos. La Gryffindor solo había dejado que lo hiciera porque había escuchado la tristeza en la voz de su profesor, o al menos, eso le había parecido. De todos modos seguía siendo algo muy inusual.

-Deberíamos ir al laboratorio para seguir con el proyecto…-Snape abrió más los ojos ante aquella afirmación. Sintió tantas ganas de abrazarla que fue una tortura retenerse. La chica retiró sus manos y la sensación de calidez se desvaneció.

…

Las dos horas que pasaron juntos en los aposentos de Snape fueron eternas. El silencio se apoderó de ellos por completo. Si no fuera por los gemidos que emitía de vez en cuando el dragón pensaría que allí no había nadie.

Fue una suerte para la castaña que esa noche no le tocara elaborar pociones, sus lágrimas las habrían estropeado. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que el mago no se percatara de su llanto.

-Profesor.

-¿Si Granger?

-He…he terminado.

-Puede irse.

-Yo…eh…sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez hubo atravesado la puerta que la llevaba de nuevo a los pasillos comenzó a correr. Antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda se limpió las lágrimas y se enderezó. Era perfecto, no había nadie. Ron y Harry no la habían esperado, ese día tenían entrenamiento y estarían agotados. Se sentó en el sofá más próximo al fuego que encontró y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Hermione…

-Hola Ginny-dijo sin mirarla, limpió de nuevo sus ojos con la manga del jersey.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…estaba pensando. Pero creo que me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Espera.-La castaña paró, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Estoy cansada Ginny.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

El día pasó rápido para el trío de oro. En cuanto terminaran pociones y la sesión del club de duelo estarían libres.

-Vamos Ron que tenemos pociones.

-Pociones…

-¿No quieres dar pociones Hermione?

-Pues no.

-Por favor que alguien traiga un médico. Hermione Granger está enferma.

-Cállate Ronald.

-Es que creía que era una de tus asignaturas favoritas.

-Y los es, pero…simplemente hoy no tengo ganas.

Ron iba a replicar pero Harry lo cogió del brazo e hizo que entrara en el aula. Después y sin que el pelirrojo lo viera le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, la cual sonrió.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-_Amortentia._

-Noo, esa poción nunca me sale-se resignaba Neville.

-Tranquilo Neville, yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Chicos hoy me sentaré con Neville. ¿No os importa verdad?

-Claro que no.

Todos se sentaron y segundos más tarde el hombre de mirada oscura irrumpió en la sala.

-Como ya dije el día anterior, hoy prepararemos Amortentia. Pónganse por parejas y vayan pasando por mi mesa a recoger los ingredientes.

-¿Hermione vas tú?

-Pues…está bien.

Uno de los miembros de cada pareja se fue acercando a la mesa. Snape iba dándole a cada alumno lo que necesitaban para realizar la poción sin siquiera mirarlos. La Gryffindor era la última de la fila. Quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, por fin llegó su turno. Cogió una especie de cestita con varias especies y plantas, y por último una pequeña botellita que el ex-mortífago sostenía en la mano. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar el contacto y cuando el mago la miró enrojeció y apartó la mano rápidamente.

-Siéntese de una vez Granger.

-Sí señor.

Así pues, todos se concentraron en la poción, Snape pasaba entre las mesas corrigiendo una que otra cosa con todo su buen humor y amabilidad.

-Hermione muchas gracias por ponerte conmigo. Siete años y sigo siendo un completo desastre.

-No hay de que Neville. Pero solo necesitas concentración.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Pero hoy no podría estar concentrado.

-¿A no?-dijo la chica por cortesía, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el brebaje.

-Te- tengo una cita con Luna-le contó totalmente rojo y nervioso.

-¡Vaya Neville! Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Te has fijado en alguien?

-¿Yo? Eh…no…yo…no. No digas tonterías Neville- ``Si sigues tan nerviosa sospechará´´´

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar y concentrarse en el trabajo?-Se había agachado solo para que su voz susurrante los inquietara aun más.

-S-Sí profesor.

-Si hace explotar el caldero como en innumerables ocasiones Longbotton, se pasará dos semanas limpiando aseos.

El chico tragó saliva. Hermione se preparaba para la reprimenda que le tocaba. Pero nunca llegó.

Los duelos habían comenzado. Todos practicaban con energía. Ese día Dumbledore estaba allí, dijo que se aburría en su despacho, además trajo caramelos de limón para todos.

-Eh Hermione.

-¿Si Harry?

-¿Qué le pasa a Snape?-Harry y la hija de muggles bajaron sus varitas (practicaban juntos)

La leona miró al hombre en cuestión, acababa de finalizar un duelo contra Draco Malfoy. Su mano derecha estaba en su cuello, y parecía intentar que el dolor cesara mentalmente. Sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se cerraron. Hermione corrió hacia el director.

-Profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Granger?

-Es el profesor Snape-el mago de barba blanca dirigió sus gafas de media luna a donde le indicaba-tiene que hacer que los demás se vayan. Sé dónde está el antídoto. Volveré enseguida.

Unos segundos después Dumbledore pedía atención para desalojar el gran comedor.

Todos abandonaron el lugar sin rechistar, pero no sin preguntarse qué pasaba. Una vez que todos los alumnos se marcharon Snape cayó de rodillas al suelo. El mago de barba blanca y la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras corrieron hasta él.

-¿Severus qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba sumamente preocupada Kailina. Pero solo obtuvo un gruñido de molestia.

-No se preocupe Kailina, pronto estará solucionado.-La mujer le miró extrañada. En ese momento la Gryffindor entró en escena. Se arrodilló ante Severus y quitó la mano de su cuello.

-¿Qué hace Granger?-preguntó con desprecio la mujer.

-¿Me acompaña a avisar a la enfermera, Kai?

-Pero…yo…está bien.-Ambos se marcharon camino a la enfermería.

-Túmbese profesor.-Tras unos cinco minutos, con los nervios a flor de piel, terminó las curas.

-Granger…-pronunció suavemente mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Co-cómo está?-acarició su rostro y Snape posó su mano en la suya.

-¿Por qué siempre estás ahí? Cuando todo es oscuridad…

-Está bien, es evidente que tiene fiebre.-Y en efecto, así era. Pero una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la joven, y en ningún momento soltó la mano de su profesor.

Estaba apoyada contra el muro de la enfermería. No soportaba pensar que Wilson estaba ahí con él mientras la enfermera lo examinaba. Por lo menos Dumbledore también estaba. Madame Pomfrey le pidió que se quedara fuera. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Estaban corriendo demasiados riesgos. Por muy mal que le cayera la rubia, debía reconocer que no era tonta. Tenía que andarse con cuidado.

-Hermione.

-Ginny.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Podría ser en otro momento? Quiero saber como está…-se silenció antes de acabar la frase.

-¿Por qué muestras tanto interés por Snape?

Hermione empezaba a asustarse. ¿Por qué Ginny le hablaba con ese tono?

-He estado todo un verano viviendo con él y me cuidó cuando lo necesité. Yo haré lo mismo. Eso es todo.

-N o mientas Hermione. Nunca supiste hacerlo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-definitivamente estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Lo sé todo. Os vi ayer.

-¿Qué nos viste...?-Se derrumbó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?-Ginny yo…

-Vas a tener que explicármelo.

-Lo haré, pero no aquí. No ahora.

-Te espero a las siete en el campo de Quiditch.-La pelirroja se alejó dejando a su amiga totalmente derrotada. Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Giró la cabeza. Kailina Wilson salía por la puerta en dirección contraria y gracias a Merlín no la vio. Dumbledore salió también, pero éste si reparó en ella.

-Estará bien señorita Granger.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Dentro de diez minutos tenía un asunto pendiente con cierta Gryffindor.

Caminaba por los terrenos del colegio con un nudo en el estómago. Si Ginny lo sabía, también tendría que contárselo a los demás. Ron y Harry merecían saberlo. Pero era todo tan difícil. Cuando llegó la vio sentada en una de las gradas más altas. Subió con paso firme, pero su interior era un remolino de dudas.

-Ginny.

-¿Estás con él?

-¿Qué? No.-La menor de las Weasley le dirigió una mirada reprobatorio.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es muy largo de contar.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien. Me he enamorado de Snape.

-¿Enamorado?

-Sí, enamorado. No es una cosa pasajera. Y créeme, traté que lo fuera.-El rostro de Ginny se relajó e invitó a la hija de muggles a seguir adelante.

-Todo empezó este verano. Lo pasé muy mal por Ron. Los meses pasaban y yo seguía igual. Y no sé como, pero empecé a fijarme en él. Había empezado a tratarme de manera diferente, por supuesto a rasgos mínimos. Cada día congeniábamos más. Y cuando empezamos en el proyecto se notó más.-Hizo una pausa. -Mira Ginny, yo no busqué esto, e hice todo lo posible para que el sentimiento no creciera más…Simplemente no pude. Lo que viste ayer solo fue un desliz…por parte de ambos.

-Siento haber sido tan brusca contigo. Lo entiendo y entiéndeme tú a mí. Es algo impensable. Pero dime, ¿y Snape? ¿Qué siente él?

-Pues no lo sé. Creo que siente algo fuerte, porque de otra manera no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Pero por otro lado, quizás solo me vea como un fantasma de Lily.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Entonces tienes que averiguarlo.

-No. No voy a averiguar nada. Hemos decidido que esto se quedará así.

-Puede que sea lo mejor Hermione. Yo…no sé… ¿Vas a contárselo a Harry y a Ron?

-No lo sé. Debo hacerlo. Sí, lo haré.

-¡Dios mío Hermione! ¡Te has enamorado de Snape!-Ginny se levantó y puso las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Dilo más fuerte Ginny, creo que en Drumstrung no se han enterado.

-Lo siento, pero es que es tan…imposible.-Ese comentario le rompió el alma a Hermione.

-¿Cuántas veces os habéis besado?

``Ah y ahora le sale la vena cotilla´´

-Creí que no te parecía bien.

-Y así es pero, como amiga debo escucharte.

-Ya...claro…-Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

La noche caía sobre Hogwarts. No le había dicho nada ni a Harry ni a Ron. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿cuál era el modo adecuado para que no les diera un infarto? El frío se hacía notar cada día un poco más. El calamar gigante dejaba ver sus tentáculos de vez en cuando por la superficie del lago. El agua conseguía relajarla. Aunque habían pasado semanas y nada había pasado entre Snape y ella, ese beso en la incertidumbre de la noche inundaba su mente. Nunca se había sentido así. A veces no se creía capaz de contenerse e imaginaba como corría hasta los brazos del mago; Sus dos amigos no tardarían en venir. Se lo diría, sí. Quizás el hecho de que el día siguiente era su cumpleaños suavizara el ambiente.

-Aquí estamos Hermione. ¿Querías decirnos algo?

-S-sí.

-¿Estás bien?-Harry parecía preocupado y Ron se sentó inmediatamente a su lado.

-Lo que voy a contaros es complicado e incluso podríais retirarme la palabra.

-Nos estás asustando Herms.

-Ginny nos ha introducido un poco el tema. ¿Es verdad qué te gusta alguien?

``Que discreta Ginny´´

-Sí.

-¿Y tan malo es eso?

-Es que no es el hecho de haberme enamorado, si no de quien me he enamorado.

-A ver Hermione. Sabemos que le gustas a Edward, el chico es un poco raro y egocéntrico, pero de ahí a retirarte la palabra.

-No me gusta Edward, Ron.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Podría hablar con usted a solas Granger?-Esa voz profunda, varonil y hechizante no podría confundirse nunca. Se dio la vuelta para verle. Ahí estaba él, imponente, elegante…Se mordió el labio y notó como su pulso tamborileaba.

-Claro Profesor.

Harry observó a Hermione detenidamente mientras que Ron prefería pensar en lo que querría Snape.

El profesor de pociones y la Gryffindor se alejaron un trecho considerable de ellos.

-Quería preguntarle si podría quedarse más tiempo mañana.

-Sí. Es viernes, así que tengo más tiempo libre.

-Perfecto.-La miró de arriba abajo y después se centró en Harry.- Dense prisa en volver. Si no, me veré obligado a castigarlos…-siseó fríamente.

-Sí profesor Snape.

Una vez que Hermione se quedó sola los dos chicos fueron hasta ella.

-¿Qué quería?

-Que mañana le dedicáramos más tiempo al proyecto.

-¡Pero si es viernes! Te tiene explotada Hermione.

-No digas eso Ron. Para mí no es ninguna molestia. Bueno, lo que quería contaros…

-¿Puedes contárnoslo mañana? He quedado con Cho antes del toque de queda.

-Pero Ron…es…es importante.

-Solo es un día. Bueno adiós.-Salió corriendo de allí. Minutos más tarde el niño que vivió y su compañera se encontraban en el interior del castillo.

Le pareció raro que Harry no le comentara nada. No le hubiera importado decírselo si él se lo pedía, pero agradeció que esa noche pudiera dormir tranquila. No había encontrado a Ginny cuando volvió, cosa que de la que tampoco se quejó. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con más sueño de lo normal. Se frotó los ojos para poder acostumbrarse mejor a la luz del sol. Miró hacia los pies de la cama, y encontró varios regalos. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó para ver los paquetes. Estaba a punto de abrir uno cuando llamaron a la puerta. Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny entraron de golpe al abrir.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

-Gracias chicos-dijo sonriente y abrazándolos a todos.

Ginny le había comprado un pantalón y dos camisetas muggles. Harry le regaló un colgante de plata en el que descansaba una llama de color anaranjada.-te traerá suerte.-Ron se había arriesgado con un estuche de tono plateado y adornos dorados que guardaba un perfume. Y por último, Neville escogió un libro de escritora muggle (las crónicas de la torre).

-Gracias a todos. Me han encantado los regalos, de verdad.

-Oye Herms-la chica miró a Ron-¿No abres ese?

-Vaya, no lo había visto. ¿Es de alguno de vosotros?

-No-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Quizás sea de Luna.

-No creo, ella quería dártelo en persona.-La castaña se encogió de hombros y cogió el presente más pequeño de todos. Desató el lazo y abrió la cajita. Tenía una nota dentro.

-¿Qué pone?

-``Gracias por la luz…´´

-¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé…-contestó, pero su cabeza y su corazón se hacían una clara idea. A continuación sacó al exterior lo que parecía una cajita de música. Cuando la abrió pudo ver un hermoso sol que brillaba y flotaba sin necesidad de soporte alguno. La música que oyó la fascinó. Era suave, dulce, cálida. Llena de esperanza. (Marmalade boy, moment piano)

-¿Hoy tenemos pociones?

-Sí, justo ahora. Vamos.

El profesor escribió las instrucciones en la pizarra y ordenó a los alumnos que pasaran por su mesa para recoger los ingredientes. Harry iba a levantarse pero la leona lo agarró de la túnica.-No te preocupes, ya voy yo. El chico de pelo negro y revuelto se sentó y vio como Hermione tomaba su lugar en la fila.

-¿¡Es usted imbécil Finnigan! Como se le ocurra mezclar eso saldremos volando por los aires.

-¿Pero cómo ve ha visto?- se escuchó desde el fondo, por lo que la clase estalló en carcajadas. El ex-mortífago carraspeo molesto y el silenció volvió a ganarle la batalla al ruido.

El mago le entregó su cestita a esa joven que tanto le traía de cabeza.

-Profesor-se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente como para que solo él la oyera y para que nadie pudiera pensar nada extraño.

-¿Qué Granger?-elevó una ceja.

-De nada-susurró dedicándole una tímida y tierna sonrisa. La miró fijamente, sin ningún gesto que delatara sarcasmo o burla.

-Vuelva a su asiento. -Después de que la chica se diera la vuelta clavó la vista en el escritorio y sonrió sinceramente.

Hora de comer. El bullicio que se había formado fue interrumpido por el sonido de una cucharilla golpeando una copa. Macgonagall, desde la mesa de profesores, trataba de llamar su intención. Por suerte, tuvo éxito. En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y ocupó el lugar delante del atril.

-Queridos alumnos, quería comunicaros que este año en Halloween tendrá lugar la fiesta de las máscaras. Tendréis que venir disfrazados, por supuesto. Y esto va también por los profesores.-Se escucharon murmullos.- Y deberíais saber que todo el colegio tendrá que participar en el torneo de los espíritus. Los fantasmas de cada una de las casas os pondrán a prueba y quien consiga superarlas con éxito obtendrá un premio.

Hermione y Snape trabajan arduamente en las mazmorras. Los vapores impregnaban la habitación y el pelo de la castaña se había encrespado un poco, le daba un aspecto simpático. Sus mejillas y sus labios eran de un color rojo vivo debido al calor.

Uf…-resopló, se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiar algunas gotas de sudor.

-¿Va a disfrazarse profesor?

-Eso no le importa Granger.

La hija de muggles rió.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se rie?

-Pues de que estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore hará lo imposible para conseguir que se disfrace.

-Normalmente le pediría que me dejara en paz y se callara, pero debo admitir que tiene razón.

-Vaya…esto es nuevo.

-No se acostumbre.

-No lo haré. Pero…sería un vampiro muy guapo…-esto lo dijo con una voz casi inaudible. No obstante sus pupilas aumentaron de tamaño al sentir su cuerpo detrás del suyo.

-Debería saber Granger…que tengo un oído muy fino…-le susurró al oído con voz grave y pausada. Su boca se torció para mostrar superioridad.

**Fin del cap.**

**¿Qué tal? Este era un capítulo intermedio. Dejen Reviews si les apetece.**

**Un abrazo, Irene ^^ **


	17. Criatura de la noche

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap.16**

**Criatura de la noche**

Nuestra Gryffindor se mordía el labio una y otra vez. Las manos le sudaban y miraba el reloj constantemente. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hacía un día espléndido y la chica no podía entender como un sábado después de comer no apareciera nadie por ahí. Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y miró su cajita de música. Harry y Ron querían pasar un rato con Ginny y Cho, así que habían quedado a las cinco y media en ese lugar para que Hermione les contara, por fin, lo que fuera que pasase. Abrió la cajita, el sol flotó y la luz que emanaba de él le acarició la cara reconfortándola un poco. Se calmó al escuchar la suave melodía.

-Hermione-escuchó. Cerró su regalo.

-Harry, siéntate.-El chico obedeció y se sentó en el césped con su amiga.

-¿Y Ron?

-Veras...

-Se ha quedado con Cho, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer. Me parece perfecto que quiera pasar tiempo con su novia. Pero lo que os iba a contar es muy importante... Está claro que hace mucho tiempo que pasé a estar en un segundo plano para él.

-Hermione...No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Pero estoy harta Harry, después de lo que me hizo...Yo le perdoné, simplemente porque hemos sido amigos desde primero. Estoy empezando a pensar que no le importa mi amistad.

-No digas eso Hermione, ya sabes como es. A veces...

-Me da igual Harry...yo le quiero, tanto como a ti. Y si no es capaz de despegarse de su novia un momento para poder escucharme cinco minutos, creo que no merece la pena.-Desvió la mirada. No quería llorar.

-Hermione, lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero lo arreglasteis. No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros.

-Pues es demasiado tarde. No puedo hacerme la tonta cada vez que pasa algo así. Llevo dos días intentado explicaros esto. Y nunca tiene tiempo para mí.

-Está bien Hermione, te lo contaré.

La chica pasó de tener una expresión de sumo enfado a una de sorpresa, pasando por la impaciencia.

-Cho...Cho no quiere que pase tiempo contigo.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Eres su ex-novia. Te ve como un peligro.

-¿Y tú no le has dicho nada? Si le hace elegir entre sus amigos y ella no se lo merece.

-Claro que se lo he dicho, pero no me hace caso.

-Bien, genial. Adiós Harry.-Salió corriendo de allí todo lo rápido que pudo y a medida que avanzaba se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas del jersey.

No supo donde estaba, se dejó caer contra la pared, sacó su preciado presente del bolsillo de la túnica. La música comenzó a sonar, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados quedaron iluminados y al descubierto. Miró a su alrededor, las mazmorras. Tenía que irse de allí, no quería que nadie la viera así, y menos un Slytherin. Escuchó pasos. Miró con cuidado, Pansy Parkingson se aproximaba. Hizo que la música cesara de nuevo. Se levantó y escondió en uno de los corredores que tenía cerca. Tras unos minutos de estar muy atenta se relajó. Giró sobre sus pies para ver donde se encontraba ahora. El corazón le dio un vuelvo al leer el letrero que yacía sobre la puerta de roble.

``Despacho del Profesor Snape´´-leyó mentalmente. Así que ahora sus pasos también le llevaban hasta él. Iba a marcharse cuando el pomo se movió y del marco de la puerta salió un hombre alto y vestido de negro.

-Granger, ¿qué hace aquí?

Lo recordó todo de golpe, y una lágrima se deslizó por su piel.

Lo miró a los ojos sin saber de donde había sacado el valor, y sin pensarlo, acabó con la distancia que los separaba. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

Snape estaba paralizado, su cerebro buscaba una solución. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue apartarla de un empujón, pero recordó el agua que surcaba su cara, y escuchó los sollozos que salían de su boca. Sus brazos, los cuales estaban en el aire sin saber que hacer, la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. No dejó que ningún otro pensamiento lo atormentara. Ahora era solo ella.

El niño que vivió subía las escaleras hasta su sala común sumamente enfadado. Varias personas le habían saludado, pero hizo como si no estuvieran ahí.

Cuando llegó a su destino miró en todas direcciones. El cabello rojo de Ron sobresalía. Estaba sentado en una de los sofás comiendo bombones.

-Hola Harry-dijo contento. Sin embargo, la duda se dibujó en su rostro en cuestión de segundos. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Pasa que no puedo creer que hayas elegido a Cho antes que a Hermione.

-Ya hablamos de esto tío.

-No, hablamos de lo que te había dicho ella. Pero no de la elección que ibas a tomar.

-No me lo preguntaste.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Pensé que no hacía falta. Si te hace elegir no te merece Ron. Y además, Hermione es tu amiga desde que empezamos a estudiar aquí.

-Quiero a Cho, Harry. Esto no es fácil para mi.

-Ya, claro. Has tardado mucho en decidir. No sabes como está Hermione.

-No quiero hacerle daño pero...

-Te da igual, y lo sabes. Eres un mierda Ron.

Dejó al guardián del equipo de Quiditch con la palabra en la boca, pues volvió a salir del lugar.

Recorrió casi todos los lugares del castillo, pero no daba con su amiga. Por el camino se había encontrado con Edward, y también con Neville y Ginny. Pero ninguno la había visto. Todos se unieron a la búsqueda.

-Harry...creo que ahora prefiere estar sola. -Ginny puso su mano en el hombro de su novio.

Su mirada verde pasó por cada uno de ellos mostrando preocupación.

Snape la había separado de él lentamente. Cogió su mano e hizo que entrara en el despacho.

La chica se sentó en el confortable sofá color tierra. El mago permanecía de pie, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. No obstante, la castaña prefería contemplar el suelo. Le parecía extraño que no le dijera nada, ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué le estaba haciendo perder su valioso tiempo. Seguía sollozando, le costaba respirar y su cuerpo temblaba débilmente. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Los pies de Snape se movieron y desaparecieron de su campo visual.

-Tómese esto Granger-le oyó decir al cabo de un rato.

Extendió su mano hasta el frasquito que su profesor sostenía. Lo observó.

-Poción relajante...-murmuró. Se lo tomó sin rechistar aunque poco a poco.-Gracias. Siento haberle molestado. Tengo que irme.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Granger.-pronunció con determinación. Su alumna se giró.-No me molesta.

Lo miró con cariño, con necesidad... y corrió hasta él.

Snape acarició su mejilla izquierda y limpio sus lágrimas. Hermione agarró su camisa negra y luego volvió a apretarse contra el ex-mortífago.

-Pro-profesor yo...-trataba de justificarse mientras sollozaba.

-No diga nada.

Sintió como la leona asentía. Luego suspiró.

Harry se levantó de golpe cuando vio a Hermione entrar en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena. Neville y Ginny lo imitaron.

-Hermione... ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. Siento haberme marchado tan de repente.

-Tenías todo el derecho.

-¿Dónde...está?

Neville dirigió la mirada hasta el final de la mesa. Ron estaba sentado con Seamus y Dean.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si él elige, nosotros también.

-Harry, no podéis.-Miró a la pelirroja.-Ginny es tu hermano.

-No te preocupes ahora Hermione.

-Chicos, no quiero que le dejéis de lado. En serio. Por lo menos vosotros dos-dijo mirando a Neville y a Ginny. La cara que su amigo de pelo negro había puesto dejaba claro que iba a mantener su posición.

-Está bien-aclaró por fin la jugadora de Quiditch. Neville asintió.

Les dedicó una sonrisa triste y se sentó.

-Será mejor que comamos ya. Tengo hambre.

Octubre, las hojas de los árboles habían desaparecido. Harry y Hermione obtenían noticias de Ron a través de Ginny, Neville y Luna. Seguían sin dirigirse la palabra y empezaban a preocuparse. Según los ``espías´´, su amigo pelirrojo estaba cada día más raro. Luna les había dicho que últimamente comía un bombón a las siete, pero no lo tuvieron muy en cuenta.

Caminaban por los pasillos mientras frotaban sus brazos por culpa del frío.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Pociones con Ravenclaw.

Harry le echó el brazo por encima a la Gryffindor.

-¿De qué vas a disfrazarte en Halloween?

-Pues no lo sé, ¿y tú?

-Había pensado en disfrazarme de Umbridge, ¿qué te parece?

La hija de muggles comenzó a reir.

-Estarás muy guapo Harry.

-Te lo digo en serio Herms, se supone que tengo que dar miedo.-Su amiga volvió a reir. Aunque en ese momento no debió hacerlo porque el profesor entró en el aula.

-Vaya Granger, me alegra que se lo pase tan bien en mis clases-comentó sarcásticamente-pero debo pedirle que se calle si es tan amable.

-Lo siento profesor Snape.

Elevó una ceja al mirarla.

-A la página 223.

Pronto lo único que se escuchó fue el rasgueo de las plumas y el ruido que hacían los jóvenes al pasar las páginas.

-Weasley, haga el favor de prestar atención. Deje de mirar a la señorita Chang como un idiota.-Pero el chico parecía no escucharlo. La castaña y el niño que vivió miraron al susodicho en cuestión. Tenía un aspecto deplorable.

-¿Está sordo Weasley?-Snape se acercó a él. Pero justo antes de llegar a su pupitre paró en seco.

-Apesta a amortentia...-dijo para sí mismo. -Todo el mundo fuera de la clase ya. Excepto Potter y Granger.

Todos se miraron confundidos y empezaron a murmurar.

-¡He dicho ya!

Recogieron muy deprisa y desalojaron la estancia.

Snape cogió al penúltimo de los Weasley por la muñeca y lo levantó con brusquedad.

-¿Tienen algo que decir?

-No señor-se adelantó Harry.

-Venga aquí Granger. ¿Puede decirme qué le pasa a Weasley?

Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo.

-Por Merlín.

-No sabíamos nada profesor.-Ante la mirada del hombre añadió-No hablábamos con él desde hace un mes. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Al parecer, y según veo-decía mientras le observaba-le han estado suministrando amortentia en pequeñas cantidades.

-¿En pequeñas cantidades...?

-¡Claro!-sentenció Hermione llamando la atención de los otros.-Recuerda Harry, Luna nos dijo que se come un bombón todos los días a las siete. Son dosis pequeñas, lo suficiente como para que nadie se de cuenta...

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-No pueden.

-¿Por qué dice eso profesor?-le miraron extrañados.

-Simplemente porque la enfermera no está.

-Acompáñenme.-dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

El chico de ojos verdes y la leona se miraron y asintieron. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras. Harry tiraba de Ron, que estaba en una especie de trance.

-Túmbenlo en el sofá.-El mago entró en otra habitación dejando al trió de oro solo.

-Todo estará bien Herms.

-Lo sé-le dedicó una sonrisa.

Snape volvió a hacer aparición e hizo que el pelirrojo se sentara y se tragara algo de aspecto pastoso y de un olor abrumante. Ronald parpadeó muchas veces antes de abrir los ojos. Inspeccionó la estancia y cuando vio a Hermione la abrazó.

-Hermione lo siento. Ya le dije a Cho que no quería estar con ella si me hacía elegir. Ya no tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para contarnos eso.

-Un momento. Ron, estamos en Octubre. Llevamos un mes sin hablarnos-le aclaró su amigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó totalmente confundido.

-No se esfuerce Weasley, no va a acordarse de nada. No si le han estado suministrando amortentia durante tanto tiempo.

-Profesor Snape.

-Vaya, reconoce a las personas. Fuera de mi despacho, los tres. Tengo cosas que hacer. Y le convendría meterse en la cama un par de días.

-Sí señor.

-Vamos.-Les instó la castaña.

Después de poner al corriente de todo lo que había pasado a su amigo pelirrojo se habían sentado en el lago.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Al principio le dije a Cho que sí, no se por qué. So lo sé que antes de contestar me dio un bombón. Cuando hablé con Harry me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Fui a hablar con ella y discutimos, me pidió perdón y me regaló una caja de bombones. Y ahora resulta que me estaba dando amortentia. Y yo que creía que había tenido suficiente en sexto curso.

-Lo importante es que estés bien. Te hemos echado de menos Ron.

-Yo también os habría echado de menos si hubiera estado consciente.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

-Me alegro de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Dumbledore se encontraba delante del atril de nuevo.

-Quisiera advertiros, pues he escuchado rumores, que no es válido venir disfrazado de muggle. Tampoco está permitido disfrazarse de uno mismo, por mucho miedo que de. Y no quiero señalar a nadie, pero espero que haya quedado claro, ¿Eh Severus?

Ante este comentario todo el comedor estalló en risas, mientras que Snape los mataba a todos con la mirada y le echaba varias maldiciones mentales al director.

La noche caía sobre el castillo. Adornos fantasmagóricos lo cubrían todo. La música inundaba la enorme sala haciendo que las criaturas en las que se habían convertido los alumnos bailaran frenéticamente. Habían distribuido mesas de cuatro personas por todo el gran comedor. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y las velas que flotaban en el aire estaban entrelazadas entre sí por medio de telarañas.

-Vaya Neville, eres un gran espantapájaros.-le decía Edward aguantando la risa.

-Oye, yo no me río de ti, hombre lobo.

-Eh Harry, Ron estamos aquí.

-Guau, bonito disfraz chicos.-Luna se había aproximado a ellos. Llevaba un cuerno en la cabeza y unos pantalones largos plateados a juego con su camisa.

-Me encanta tu disfraz de...de...

-De snorcack de cuerno arrugado, Neville.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca había visto a una momia y a un dementor tan guapos.

Ginny había llegado vestida de pirata.

-Gracias-contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Supongo que ahora vendrá.

En ese momento Snape pasó por su lado. Iba con un pantalón negro largo, aunque eso no podía apreciarse pues llevaba unas botas negras, también, que le llegaban hasta el comienzo de las rodillas. Una camisa blanca y ancha cubría su torso, y a su vez un chaleco azulado con adornos dorados de un dorado apagado cubría esa camisa.

-¿De qué viene disfrazado?-le preguntó Lomgbotton a Ron muy bajito.

Se paró en seco y el Gryffindor dio un paso hacia atrás. Snape dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara y dejó ver unos colmillos largos y afilados.

Neville tragó saliva.

-Espero haber despejado sus dudas señor Lomgbotton.

-S-sí profesor.

Puso una mueca arrogante y se marchó.

-Tan amable como siempre...-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron.

-Vaya Hermione...estás increíble- Edward estaba totalmente ensimismado.

-Sí...estás muy guapa-le dijo Ron sonriente.

La chica llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes. No le llegaba del todo a las rodillas y tenía unos suaves volantes. Se había puesto la raya del pelo a un lado y sus ojos estaban sombreados del mismo color del vestido.

-Y antes de que preguntéis cuál es mi disfraz...-sonrió y dejó ver unos colmillos más largos de lo normal.

-Tú también vienes de vampiro.-Casi grita Luna emocionada.

-¿También?

-Sí. Mira a Snape.

-Así que Snape va de vampiro...-sonrió para sí misma.

Ginny se acercó a ella.

-¿Está muy guapo verdad?-le susurró al oído. Hermione se puso roja al instante.

-¡Cállate Ginny!-La pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos a bailar Harry.-Los dos se fueron, Neville y Luna lo siguieron. Minutos más tardes una chica de Hufflepuff invitó a Ron a bailar y la castaña se quedó sola con Edward.

-¿Quieres bailar Hermione?

-Eh...¿por qué no?

Una vez que estuvieron en la pista la música paró. Las luces se apagaron. Cuando volvieron a estar iluminados vieron como varios chicos y chicas disfrazados de zombis se mezclaban entre la gente. Una canción bastante conocida llegó a los oídos de todos y los gritos de diversión y el ritmo inundaron la sala.

(Thriller/Heads will roll glee)

-Ahora que todos os habéis divertido un rato, tengo que dar comienzo al torneo de los espíritus.-Contaba Dumbledore- Cada casa irá al campo de Quiditch con su respectivo jefe de casa. Allí os esperan los fantasmas. Ellos os dirán la prueba que deberéis realizar. Una vez que los profesores os hayan acompañado podrán aparecerse y desaparecerse por el castillo. Ya os explicarán el por qué. ¡El torneo comienza ya!

Se pusieron en marcha y surcaron los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Snape, Macgonagall, Flitwick y Sprout desaparecieron.

Los alumnos se dividieron por casa y cada una fue con su fantasma.

-Hola chicos-se presentó Sir Nicholas- Habrá grupos de siete. Estarán formados por miembros de cada curso, ya que tendréis que adentraros en el bosque prohibido.-Se escucharon quejas por parte de los niños de primero y segundo.-El primer grupo está formado por: Hermione Granger, Ted Stinson, Tom Smith, Denis Walker, Daphne Stuart, Fred Jhonson

y Rachel Anniston.

-Tomad-un sobre fue volando hasta ellos. Hermione lo cogió.-Bien, ya podéis adentraros en el Bosque.

El grupo de la leona se marchó.

-¿Qué pone en el sobre?

-Pone: Debeís encontrar a la serpiente negra, os dará la pista verdadera. En equipo debéis trabajar si a los demonios multiformes queréis espantar. Tened cuidado si conseguís vuestro objetivo porque el frío y la pena os nublará el sentido.

-¿Demonios?

-No son demonios, está hablando en clave. O más bien en pareados cutres.-dijo Tom Smith.

-¿Y entonces qué son?

-Creo que se refiere a los boggart.-Habló Daphne.

-¿Y lo del frió?-pregunto la chica de primero.

-Dementores.

-¡No pueden hacer que luchemos contra dementores! Solo hay tres personas que saben hacer un patronus.-Se quejaba Denis Walker.

-Calma por favor-sentenció la hija de muggles haciendo que reinara el silencio.-Todo irá bien. Sacad las varitas y seguidme.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

-_Lumos.-_susurró la joven. Los demás se miraron y la imitaron.

-Oye, ¿qué es la serpiente negra?

-A ver, Dumbledore dijo que esta noche los profesores podían aparecerse por todo el castillo. Si no me equivoco la serpiente negra es Snape.

-¿El profesor Snape?

-Sí.

-Pues no sé si quiero encontrarlo.

-Yo que tú me callaría. Seguro que puede oírte.-Tom le advirtió.

-Callaos todos.-se quejó alguien más.

Ruidos extraños se escucharon, y el aire se tensó. Alzaron sus varitas. Varias cosas escalofriantes se acercaron a ellos.

-A la de tres decid todos _ridikulo_.

Todos los boggart desaparecieron menos uno. Una momia de dos metros y de un aspecto un tanto molesto para los ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo...yo...no me sale.-La chica de primero parecía atemorizada. La momia extendió la mano para golpearla pero Hermione se interpuso y recibió el golpe. A continuación el chico llamado Ted se posicionó delante de la momia, la cual se convirtió en una araña gigante.

-_¡Ridikulo!-_La tranquilidad volvió al bosque.

-Lo siento mucho-le decía la niña a la Gryffindor.

-No pasa nada tranquila. Ese hechizo era demasiado difícil para ti.

-Bueno sigamos. Que ahora vienen los dementores.

-Las cuatro personas que no saben hacer un patronus que se peguen a nosotros. -Comenzaron a avanzar, el frío se les colaba en la piel.

-No me siento bien. ¿Podemos parar?

-Ya vienen.

-Estad atentos.

-¿Qué tal Severus?

-Hola Albus. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a traerte un caramelito de limón.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-El director le sonrió.

``No sé para qué pregunto´´

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Oh sí, estar aquí sentado, en medio del bosque prohibido, y esperar a que un grupo de alumnos sin cerebro me encuentre cual damisela en apuros es bastante emocionante.

-Me alegro Severus. Toma, tu caramelo. Y pónselo un poco difícil eh.

-Créeme, lo haré.

-Así me gusta.

-Por cierto Severus...-dijo mirándole por encima de las gafas de luna.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar el tema. Hoy tengo suficiente con esto.

-Como quieras. Bueno, debo marcharme. Tengo que seguir repartiendo caramelos, ¿sabes?

El anciano mago se desapareció y volvió a quedarse solo.

-¿Y ahora que hemos vencido a los dementores qué hacemos?

-Encontrar a Snape.

Era increíble lo alto que hablaban esos Gryffindor, pensaba Snape oculto entre los árboles.

-¿Pone algo más en la carta?

-Pone que tenemos que elegir a uno de nosotros para que termine la prueba. Los demás tenemos que regresar al gran comedor-comunicó Fred Jhonson.

-Vale, que lo haga Hermione. Es la más capacitada. Además, ese hombre me da miedito. A ver, ¿A favor?-Todos levantaron la mano.-Bien sería una tontería contar los votos en contra, así que...Adiós Hermione, suerte. Poned las varitas en el sobre y estaremos en el castillo de nuevo

.

La leona no sabía que hacer. Miró a su alrededor, oscuridad. Suspiró y se sentó en una roca.

-¿Y ahora como lo encuentro?-Escuchó ruidos y se levantó de golpe. Vio un destello azul a unos siete metros. Y por acto-reflejo pronunció:_``Protego´´_

Vio como el hombre se acercaba ella y le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro. El duelo fue intensificándose. Llevaban cerca de media hora. Snape la tiró en mas de una ocasión al suelo, y la hija de muggles le propició algunos cortes.

Estaba cansada. Los sortilegios que lanzaron chocaron e hicieron que se desplazaran hacia atrás.

-Creo que es suficiente Granger.

Hermione solo le miró a los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba y el corazón le latía deprisa por el esfuerzo.

-¿Cansada?

-En absoluto.

-Ya...claro. ¿Puede acercarse de una vez para que pueda darle las instrucciones? No muerdo.

``Esos colmillos dicen lo contrario´´-Se acercó a él. Su pulso se aceleró aun más. ``Esto no puede ser bueno´´

-Profesor.

-¿Si?

-Le sienta muy bien el disfraz de vampiro...-``Rebobinemos, ¿qué acabo de decir?´´

Snape la miró asombrado.

-¿Está...coqueteando con un profesor Granger?-Se acercó más a ella.

-Eh...yo...lo siento. No debí decir eso.

-Le serán restados cinco puntos a Gryffindor por su atrevimiento. Y para quedar igualados, déjeme decirle que esta noche está sumamente atractiva...

El torneo de los espíritus había acabado. Esa noche se les había permitido estar a todos hasta las dos de la mañana. Pero ahora eran las tres, y todo estaba casi desierto. Solo quedaban algunos prefectos y los profesores haciendo su ronda.

Hermione caminaba por la sexta planta. Decidió subir a la torre de astronomía. Quizás hubiera alguna pareja. Subió las escaleras de caracol y al escuchar voces se escondió para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hace una noche espléndida, ¿verdad Severus?-Kailina trataba de entablar un tema de conversación con Severus Snape. Cosa nada fácil.

-Si usted lo dice...

-Oh, puedes tutearme. Severus...-se había sonrojado.

-Como quiera-le contestó indiferente.

-Esto...quisiera preguntarle. Verá, el próximo fin de semana, como sabrás, hay una excursión a Hosmadge. Y bueno, ¿querrías tomar una copa conmigo en las tres escobas?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban haciendo la ronda la miró. Elevó ambas cejas.

-No se si se habrá dado cuenta, pero cada vez que me propone algo le digo que no. ¿Le dice eso algo?

Hermione abrió la boca. Debería alegrarse. Ella estaba acostumbrada a lo borde que ese hombre podía llegar a ser. Pero Kailina no.

-Eh...yo...Tengo que irme Severus...-La mujer salió de allí tan deprisa que no se percató de la presencia de la muchacha.

Terminó se subir las escaleras. El hombre no se había vuelto, aunque estaba segura de que la había escuchado llegar. La luz de la luna resaltaba su piel pálida, y su pelo negro se movía ligeramente. Había vuelto a ponerse su ropa, a excepción de la capa. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Se le veía tan triste. Y seguro que la razón era Lily. Siempre ella. Saber que no había dementores cerca no la consoló. Pues eso significaba que el vacío que sentía no se debía a ellos.

-¿Va a quedarse todo la noche ahí señorita Granger?

-¿Cómo lo ha...?

-Su perfume.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su altura. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el cielo estrellado.

-¿Está bien?

-Métase en sus asuntos.

Sacó su varita, y de un pequeño bolsillo sacó algo diminuto. Le dio unos golpecitos y el objeto recuperó su tamaño original. Abrió la cajita de música, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en vez de un sol, era una luna lo que flotaba. Sonrió y dejó que la melodía fluyera.

Snape la miró, parecía levemente contrariado.

-¿Siempre la lleva consigo?

-Aja...-contestó con la mirada fija en las estrellas.-¿Pensaba en ella?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Sigue amándola?-El miedo se notaba en su voz, no era miedo a una mala contestación, sino al posible sí que saldría de sus labios.

-No lo sé...

-No...lo...sabe...Dios soy una estúpida.-Se tapó la boca. Y se giró, y tras dar unos tres pasos sintió como una mano agarraba su muñeca. El profesor de pociones tiró de ella y la pegó a él.

-Déjeme que lo compruebe.-Tomo su rostro delicadamente y la besó.

**Fin del cap. **

**A ver que os parece. Creo que no me ha quedado muy bien. Perdonadme please. Para los próximos especiales lo haré mejor. **

**Dejen reviews si quieren :D**

**Un abrazo, Irene ^^**


	18. Cuestiones de interés

**Accidentalmente Destinados**

**Cap.17**

**Cuestiones de interés**

Ambos se devoraban fervientemente. Severus había enredado su mano derecha en el cabello de su alumna, mientras que la otra se mantenía firme en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione disfrutaba del momento todo lo que podía. Un hormigueo para nada molesto subía y bajaba en su estómago, y sus labios, rojos, pedían más.

Él sabía que no estaba bien, que era egoísta por su parte. Y de hecho, el sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba. Pero trataba de obviarlo por completo. Estaba harto de sufrir, de mirar al horizonte y no ver más que oscuridad, y por fin…por fin un rayo de luz había conseguido agrietar ese muro que lo aprisionaba. Con ella era diferente. No quería pensar que era Lily, como había hecho con todas las mujeres con las que había estado. Lo cierto es que nunca las había comparado, y eso le reconfortaba. La mujer por la que había hecho lo impensable era solo un fantasma de su pasado. Los grilletes que la ataban a ella habían desaparecido con el fin de la guerra. Siempre la recordaría, por supuesto, pero tenía un nuevo camino que recorrer.

Aunque… ¿cómo iba a desperdiciar ella su juventud con alguien como él? No se la merecía, y lo sabía. Quizás por una vez en su vida debería dejar de pensar en su propio bien. Al fin y al cabo le haría un favor a la chica. Y por qué no decirlo, ¡tenía miedo! Miedo de volver a perder a una persona amada. No podría soportarlo. Tenía que protegerse.

Con mucho cuidado rompió el beso, apoyó su frente en la de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración.

-Lo siento…-le oyó decir Hermione con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Así que todo estaba perdido, todos esos nuevos sentimientos, toda la esperanza, todo…Se alejó de él con la cabeza gacha. Para qué mirarle a los ojos…Había sido una completa estúpida al pensar que quizás la hubiera olvidado. Que ella podría ser alguien en su vida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sin duda, a ella misma. Tomó una decisión. Volvió a acercarse al ex-mortífago. Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos miel en los negros que le devolvían la mirada. Acarició su rostro y sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en piedra.

Poco a poco se relajó, los dedos de la Gryffindor lo desconcertaron. Cerró los ojos para saborear el placer que le proporcionaba su tacto.

Hermione lo supo en ese momento. Mentía. Pero si las cosas iban a ser tan difíciles…lo mejor era darse por vencida.

-Severus…-pronunció con suavidad aun mirándole a los ojos. El hombre no pareció molestarse al escuchar su nombre. La joven paseó sus dedos por los labios todavía calientes de su profesor.-Yo también lo siento…

Esa única frase le partió el corazón, esa única frase había derretido su coraza de hielo. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y había sido él, el que había dejado que las cosas fueran así. Debió decirle lo que sentía, la verdad. Pero no podía aprovecharse de ella. No de la única persona que le había hecho sentirse feliz. Tendría que dejarla ir…

Se obligó a ver como bajaba las escaleras para desaparecer de ese lugar. Y cuando lo hizo volvió la vista hacia el cielo y se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla. Miró a su lado izquierdo, y no se sorprendió al ver la cajita de música. Sintió ganas de arrojarla, mas la guardó.

-Deberías entrar Severus, hace frío.

-Déjeme Dumbledore. No estoy de humor.- El director caminó hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Hermosa noche, ¿cierto?

Silencio.

-¿Sabes Severus? Hace un rato, mientras caminaba vi como Kailina casi corría hacia su habitación. Pensé que ya habíais terminado vuestra ronda y que te vería pasar por allí también. Pero no fue así. Así que decidí buscarte para decirte que no hacía falta que siguieras patrullando. Y debo pedirte perdón porque no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuviste con la señorita Granger.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo mejor.

-Oh, te sorprendería saber lo que opino Severus, y ciertamente, no es importante. Solo dime una cosa, ¿crees que ella piensa que es lo mejor? ¿Le has preguntado acaso qué quiere?-Lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Su tono había sido amable pero firme en todo momento.

-Es demasiado complicado Albus. Eso es todo.

El anciano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dio la vuelta para marcharse; ya tenía uno de los pies en el primer escalón de la escalera.

-El miedo es algo horrible. Nos paraliza por completo. Pero por suerte, podemos combatirlo. Si queremos…

…

El resto de la noche se les hizo eterna.

Por muchas ganas que tenía de llorar no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Se limitó a pensar y pensar, nada bueno. Al menos para la salud del corazón.

…

El sol brillaba. Un nuevo día con sus respectivas clases esperaban al trío de oro.

-Hermione, te veo un poco rara. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-Bueno.

En esos momentos agradecía la poca capacidad sentimental de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Y Harry?

-Oh, se me olvidó decírtelo. Tiene fiebre, así que estará en la enfermería.

-Pobre Harry.

-Sí. Podemos ir a verlo después del almuerzo. Ya sabes como se pone madame Pomfrey si alguien molesta a sus pacientes cuando descansan.

La castaña asintió y acto seguido los dos amigos entraron en el aula de adivinación.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó Lockart risueño como de costumbre-Hoy…

…

-Buá vaya tostón de clase. Lockart todo el rato dándoselas de héroe. Como me fastidia que solo nosotros sepamos lo cobarde que es en realidad. Y encima todas las chicas suspiran por él…Casi preferiría haber dado pociones con Snape.

-¿Snape?

-Sí, Snape, ya sabes Hermione, nuestro profesor.

-Ya…

-En serio Hermione, creo que tú también deberías ir a la enfermería. Estás muy rara hoy.

-Ya te dije que estaba cansada. ¿Vamos a comer?

-Por fin dices algo coherente.

La hija de muggles sonrió un poco.

-Lo que necesitas es algo de comida Herms, te dará energía.

-Tienes razón Ron, vamos.

El comedor estaba inundado por el bullicio habitual. Hermione trataba de no mirar a la mesa de profesores. A veces, gracias a las bromas de su amigo pelirrojo, olvidaba quien estaba allí sentado. Pero el deseo de volver a contemplarlo volvía a ella sin que pudiera remediarlo.

Finalmente sucumbió y dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio prohibido. Se le veía más pálido de lo normal, aunque su máscara de frialdad ocultaba todo sentimiento al mundo exterior. Pero ella sabía que el poco brillo que poseían sus ojos había desaparecido. No podía culparle del todo. ¿Qué habría hecho si Snape hubiera decidido confesarle sus sentimientos? Debía admitir que toda esa situación la asustaba. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente para alejar todos esos pensamientos y centró su atención en Ron.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó se dirigieron a la enfermería para ver a Harry, tal y como habían acordado.

-¿Cómo estás Harry?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, ya casi no tengo fiebre. Pero ya sabéis como es madame Pomfrey con sus pacientes. Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta la hora de dormir.

-Sí, bueno. No hemos hecho nada interesante en clase.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ron? La mayoría de los profesores han dado apuntes.-dijo mirando al guardián del equipo de Quiditch indignada.-No te preocupes Harry, yo te los dejaré para que no pierdas el ritmo-esta vez volvió la vista hacia el chico de pelo revuelto.

-Gracias Hermione-el niño que vivió le dedicó una media sonrisa. Luego miró a Ron y empezó a reir disimuladamente en contra de su voluntad al ver a éste imitar a su inteligente amiga. Hermione se giró y el enfado apareció en su rostro.

-Eres un estúpido Ronald.-Le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Vamos Herms, no te enfades, era una broma-trataba de justificarse el Weasley mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-Me voy a la biblioteca. Yo aprovecho las horas libres, ¿sabes?-apretó los libros que llevaba contra su pechó y salió de la enfermería con paso decidido. Iba tan concentrada maldiciendo a Ron por el camino que no se percató del bulto negro que se aproximaba a una velocidad considerable. Claro que la persona en cuestión tampoco intuyó la presencia de la chica. Ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo.

-¿Tiene los ojos en la nuca Granger?

-Profesor Snape…eh…lo siento, iba distraída.

-No hace falta que lo jure.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó temerosa.

Snape elevó una ceja a modo de respuesta. La hija de muggles se apoyó en sus rodillas y comenzó a recoger todos los libros.

-Tenga-habló su profesor tendiéndole uno de los manuscritos.

-Gracias profesor-entonces vio una maleta en la mano derecha del hombre.-Señor, ¿se…se va?

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos a usted a y sus dos amigos después de la cena.-El mago empezó caminar, dejando atrás a la castaña.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor- oyó a sus espaldas. Giró sobre sus pies para tenerla de frente.

-¿Acaso le interesa?

-Claro que me interesa-contestó sin pensar-yo…-el color rojo subía a sus mejillas y el ex-mortífago lo notaba.-Quiero decir, el proyecto…

-Si es lo único que le quita el sueño Granger…no tiene por qué preocuparse. Se aplazará unos días. Estaré fuera por un tiempo.

-Pero…

-Ya basta Granger…creía que ayer lo dejamos claro…

El comentario le sentó como un cubo de agua fría, apretó los puños y frunció los labios.

-Está bien-su semblante era serio-querría preguntarle algo. Ayer me dejé la cajita de música en la torre de astronomía…

El mago buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, segundos después le mostraba el objeto.

-¿Se la dejó Granger? ¿De veras?

-No es usted el que debería dudar, profesor.-Contestó sin tapujos.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Tome, su dichoso regalo.

-Gracias- la castaña se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero la voz grave de su interlocutor la detuvo.

-¿Aun quiere conservarla?

-Por supuesto…su música me reconforta-el tono de su voz se endulzó. Miraba el obsequio anhelante, mientras paseaba sus dedos suavemente por la superficie de la cajita. Sintió la mirada oscura de su profesor de pociones y le miró a los ojos. Una sensación pesada y triste cayó sobre los dos. La miel de los ojos de Hermione se cristalizó.

Snape tuvo que luchar mentalmente para reprimir las ganas de apresarla entre sus brazos. Después de todo, tenía que darle la razón a Dumbledore. Se había enamorado, cosa que odiaba.

No sabían qué hacer, el tiempo se había detenido.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y tragó saliva. Pensó que Severus retrocedería pero no fue así, y ahora solo el aire los separaba.

-Sé que mintió.

Ni una palabra.

-Por favor…yo…-la voz se le quebró-dígame la verdad.

-Granger… ¿está segura?-la joven negó con la cabeza haciendo ondear sus rizos.

-Pero necesito saberlo…

Se masajeó las sienes y frunció el ceño, respiró hondo.

-Está bien, le mentí. Pero no creo que éste sea el momento o el lugar más adecuado para hablarlo. Debo marcharme.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-le cogió de la mano instintivamente. El jefe de Slytherin se sorprendió, no obstante no hizo nada para zafarse del agarre.

-No lo sé.-La hija de muggles suspiró y desvió la vista. Sin embargo sus ojos se ensancharon al notar el frío tacto de unos dedos en sus labios. Al principio se quedó estática, pero pronto le sonrió cariñosamente. Luego, con un movimiento sencillo, le besó en la mejilla.

-No debió hacer eso.

-Le esperaré.

Snape asintió y se alejó de ella poco a poco.

…

Después de las dos horas de clase que le quedaban se dirigió a la biblioteca sin despedirse de Ron. Se dedicó a adelantar trabajo, necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada. Aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse qué querría Dumbledore, sin duda algo importante, la sensación de un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella. Además, ¿por qué tenía que marcharse Snape? ¿Cuándo volvería? Se sentía más impaciente que nunca, ansiaba la respuesta que le debía más que nada en el mundo, y la espera no había hecho más que empezar.

…...

-¿Para qué quiere vernos Dumbledore?-preguntaba Ron extrañado.

-No lo sé Ron, Snape no me dijo nada más.

-Espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Harry.

-Yo también lo espero.

Los tres caminaban apresurados por el castillo, ya casi llegaban a la gárgola.

-Tarta de manzana-pronunció el niño que vivió con una sensación de ridiculez.

Montaron en la escalera y ésta los llevó hasta el despacho del director. La leona llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-se oyó la voz calmada del anciano.

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore-saludaron.

-Buenas noches, muchachos. Sentaos, por favor-hizo un gesto con la mano señalando tres sillas.

-¿De qué quería hablarnos?

-Pues verá, señorita Granger. No quiero que se alarmen...¿Qué les parece si empiezo por el principio? Así podré aclararles todas las dudas que tienen.

El trío dorado asintió, estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades del mago.

-Supongo que se preguntarán cómo,el profesor Snape y yo, ambos, seguimos con vida.

-Aja.

-La magia es algo complicado de explicar...Como recordarán, como dijo la señorita Bellatrix...no se puede realizar una maldición inquebrantable sin sentirla. Hay que desear hacer daño con todo nuestro ser. Cuando el profesor Snape utilizó la maldición mortal contra mí no lo deseaba realmente. Por lo que el efecto no fue el mismo. Permanecí en un estado de coma durante meses.

-Pero usted cayó desde la torre de astronomía, una caída así...

-No adelante los acontecimientos señor Weasley. Explícaselo Harry.

-Yo...cuando recuperé la movilidad realicé un hechizo amortiguador para que su cuerpo no se dañara más.

-Nunca nos lo contaste Harry.

-En ese momento no pensé que fuera un detalle importante...

-Pero señor-intervino Hermione-de todos modos estaba encerrado en el ataúd de mármol. No creo que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para usar la magia después de un accidente así.

-Muy bien razonado. Fue el mismo Voldemort el que permitió que volviera a la vida...sin saberlo. Cuando me robó la varita no se molestó en el volver a cerrar el ataúd. Quizás pensó que así mi cuerpo se descompondría con mayor rapidez... Cuando desperté del coma pude salir gracias a ese detalle. Por supuesto, estaba demasiado débil como para intervenir directamente.

Ninguno sabía que decir. Se miraban impresionados.

-¿Y...y el profesor Snape?-interrumpió el silencio la Gryffindor.-Nosotros...Nagini...

-Fwakes...esa es la respuesta.

-Vaya...

-Y ahora que todo esto está aclarado, proseguiré con lo que tenía que deciros en un primer momento…

…

-Los mortífagos atacan de nuevo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Dumbledore dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen.

-¿Y qué? ¿Nos hemos mantenido alguna vez al margen?

-Estoy cansado de esto…

-Y nosotros también…pero...

-De todos modos no podemos hacer nada. Son los aurores los que se tienen que encargar de ellos, ni si quiera sabemos cómo encontrarlos.

-En eso Ron tiene razón.

-Bueno, este fin de semana vamos a Hosmadge, quizás allí averigüemos algo.

-Ya, claro, con Snape vigilando…

-Por eso no debes preocuparte Ron, Snape no irá a Hosmadge.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-el pelirrojo irradiaba una felicidad.

-Pues porque está de viaje.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Ay Ronald, pues me lo dijo él. Se ausentará por un tiempo. Y no, no se por cuánto tiempo-añadió al ver al Weasley abrir la boca.

-¿Y Snape te ha dado detalles sobre su vida privada? ¿A ti?

Los dos chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y llenos de curiosidad.

-A ver- ``vamos piensa´´ - en realidad, no es un dato privado.-Al ver la cara de los jóvenes resopló.-Dumbledore ha dicho que no nos preocupáramos porque alguien de su confianza estaba trabajando en el asunto, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono. Sonrieron.

-Atad cabos. Es Snape, tiene que ser él. Si no, no me habría contado nada. Lo ha hecho porque es algo que nos concierne a los tres más que a nadie.

…

Severus Snape vestía ropa muggle, elegante, por supuesto. Parecía aburrido mientras miraba por la ventanilla de un vagón del metro. Había gente verdaderamente extraña, más eso no le importaba. La lluvia caía sobre el cristal, monótona y lentamente. Cogió un periódico del asiento de al lado y empezó a leerlo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿está el asiento libre?

-Sí, evidentemente...

La mujer lo miró enfadada y fue a buscar otro asiento.

-Vaya Severus, tan simpático como siempre.

-Lupin…-murmuró Snape con una pizca de irritación en la voz.

Remus Lupin se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú…-contestaba sin mirarle y con indiferencia.

-Creía que no te gustaba usar este tipo de transporte.

-Y no me gusta-dijo con entonación sedosa y dibujando una mueca de asco al tiempo que examinaba a las demás personas- pero aparecerse en un lugar plagado de muggles no me parecía una buena idea.

El hombre lobo rió. Sacó un libro de su chubasquero y reinó el silencio.

…...

Harry y Ron habían acabado el entrenamiento de Quiditch. Entraron en el vestuario, se ducharon y volvieron a ponerse el uniforme.

-¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid?

-Claro, pero primero avisemos a Hermione.

-Oye Harry...hablando de Hermione...Bueno, a ver, te acuerdes que os dije que Cho me había estado dando esos bombones desde el inicio del curso?

El chico de pelo azabache asintió.

-Pues...no es verdad. Todo esto empezó en verano.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Quieres decir que...? ¡Pero Ron!

-Sí, ya lo sé, tendría que haberlo dicho. Simplemente es que en todo este tiempo veía a Herms solo como una amiga, creo que era por el efecto de la amortentia, pero ahora...los sentimientos están volviendo...no se...

-¡Pero ella nos contó que se había enamorado de alguien!

-Sí, ya lo he pensado. Pero nunca terminó de contárnoslo. Creo que aun no me ha olvidado. Además ¿quién podría ser?Nos dijo que no era Edward, Hermione no conoce a muchos chicos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Ella ya sufrió demasiado.

-Bueno...lo que siento no es tan fuerte como antes, todo este tiempo...

-Pues entonces será mejor que te cerciores.

-¡Eh chicos!-escucharon la voz de su amiga a sus espaldas. La hija de muggles se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

Pasaron dos meses, el aroma navideño inundaba todo el castillo. Se respiraba paz, el frío se colaba por todos los huecos que encontraba. Edward frotaba uno de sus brazos. El otro sujetaba una maleta.

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hola Edward. ¿Te vas?

-Sí, a Francia. Ya sabes, pasaré las navidades con la familia. ¿Tú no?

-No este año. La tía de mi padre está enferma. Vive en Nueva York y no combiene que vaya mucha gente.

-Ah, así que te quedarás aquí. ¿Sola?

-No, Harry, Neville y Luna se quedan.

-¿Y Ron?

-Él y su familia se van de viaje a Grecia.

-¡Vaya!

-Bueno tengo que irme Edward. Feliz Navidad-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Espera!-casi grita cuando vio que la castaña se daba la vuelta.

-Quería darte esto, es mi regalo de Navidad. Toma-le tendió una pequeña cajita-Ábrela.

-Pero yo aun no tengo tu...

-No importa, ¡vamos!

Lo abrió, en su interior había una delicada pulsera de plata con bolitas rojas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy bonita Edward, gracias.

-No hay de qué...mira, yo quería hablar contigo de algo. Verás, yo...Tú...-comenzó a enrojecer-desde el día que...

-¡Eh Hermione!- el semi-gigante se aproximaba a ellos dando grandes zancadas, haciendo retumbar el suelo.-Quiero que esta tarde tú y Harry vengáis a tomar el té.

-Buenos días Hagrid, claro que iremos.

-Perfecto- sentenció el guardabosques feliz. Dirigió la mirada al rubio.-Si vas a irte deberías darte prisa, el tren está a punto de marchar.

El Ravenclaw iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Hagrid puso una mano en su hombro y le obligó a caminar.

-Vamos, vamos-le instaba.- Adiós Hermione- se despidió.

-Adiós Hagrid, adiós Edward.

El chico la miró por última vez resignado.

La castaña bajó un par de pisos y llegó a la cocina. Tenían que prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Luna. Neville y Harry se encargarían de adornar la sala de los menesteres. Y ella era la encargada del pastel.

Se sorprendió al ver la cocina vacía, ¿y los elfos?

-¿Hola?-murmuró cautelosa.

-¿Busca a alguien señorita Granger?-preguntó amablemente la mujer.

-Profesora Sprout, buscaba a los elfos.

-Pues siento decirte que no están. No volverán hasta la cena.

-Oh.

La señora Sprout se marchó y nuestra protagonista se quedó sola.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer la tarta sin ayuda.

Buscó todos los ingredientes. No es que fuera una cocinera de élite, pero sabía lo suficiente como para hacer un pastel. Cuando lo tuvo todo en la mesa sacó la receta que había elegido. Lo malo es que no podía usar la magia, a Luna le hacía ilusión comer ese dulce preparado al estilo muggle. Llegó la hora de la harina. Se dispuso a abrirla, pero algo fallaba.

-No puedo abrirla-susurró para sí misma apretando los dientes. Se veía tonta en esa situación, sin poder abrir un paquete de harina. Estaba tan ensimismada con su ``tarea´´ que no vio a la persona que había entrado en la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber que hace en la cocina Granger?

Esa voz tan conocida pero ausente durante tanto tiempo la sobresaltó, tanto que dejó escapar un chillido y tuvo tan mala suerte que el paquete de harina se abrió...su contenido blanco y polvoroso no fue a parar a otro sitio que a la cara de su profesor.

Hermione le miró. Abrió la boca, se la tapó con la mano y su expresión se tiñó de un divertido horror.

-¡Lo siento profesor de veras yo...!-No pudo aguantar más. Su risa se escuchó en toda la sala.-Lo siento...(risas) no fue mi...(risas) intención...

Al ver el semblante malhumorado de Snape soltó una carcajada. El mago carraspeo molesto.

-Ya me callo...-dijo intentando parecer seria.

-No sabe lo que acaba de hacer Granger.-Cogió otro paquete de harina, lo abrió con facilidad y se lo echó por encima a su alumna, la cual volvió a abrir la boca indignada. Snape dibujó una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-No es justo-se quejaba totalmente llena de harina-no lo había hecho queriendo.

-¿Se atreve a cuestionar a un profesor?

-No...pero...-recogió más de ese polvo que había por el suelo y comenzó a tirárselo.

-Esto le costará muchos puntos Granger-decía intentando esquivar lo que la Gryffindor le tiraba. Se hizo con el bote de nata y roció a la hija de muggles con ella.

Ahora fue él quien rió, soltó una carcajada sincera y para nada desagradable. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Está ridícula Granger, debería verse.

-No más que usted.-Metió las manos en el boll del chocolate fundido y se lo untó en la cara.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse después de dos meses. Le sonrió, y para su gozo fue correspondida.

-Ahora sí que está ridículo...-su voz se fue suavizando, a medida que la atracción aumentaba. Él la agarró por la cintura. Sus labios se acercaban. Aun tenía las manos manchadas de chocolate en su rostro.

-¿Hermione?-escucharon. Ambos se separaron rápidamente

En la puerta de la cocina un extrañado Harry y un sonriente Dumbledore los observaban.

Fin del capítulo.

Perdonadmeeee por la tardanzaaa, lo siento muchiiiiisimo de verdad. Pero he tenido muchos exámenes y trabajo, y casi nada de tiempo. Espero que les guste. Dejen revies si quieren.

Un abrazo, Irene.


	19. Siluetas engañosas

**Accidentalmente Destinados**

**Cap.18**

**Siluetas engañosas**

Todos intercambiaban miradas, pero nadie decía nada. A Harry estaba a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula. ¿Qué hacían Snape y Hermione tan juntos? Por no hablar de las capas de harina, nata y chocolate que los cubrían. Alguien iba a tener que darle una explicación al niño que vivió.

-La profesora Sprout dijo que podría encontrarte aquí Severus, pero ya veo que en este momento estás ocupado...Hablaremos en otro momento. Harry, señorita Granger...-se despidió con un cordial saludo y se marchó.

El chico de pelo revuelto continuaba ahí, sin moverse, sin saber qué hacer. Los observaba y no podía creer que lo había visto. Su mejor amiga y...bueno, Snape, casi se besan.

-Harry...yo...

-Hermione, no se como tomarme esto. Yo...tu...él...vosotros...mira, te veo en una hora en el campo de Quiditch.-Harry se veía totalmente desconcertado y nervioso.

-Con Snape...-le escucharon murmurar mientras salía de la cocina y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

La Gryffindor se volvió hacia el hombre que permanecía tras ella.

-Profesor Snape...

-La espero en mi despacho en cuanto termine de hablar con Potter.

-Eh...sí profesor...

-Ahora será mejor que nos duchemos-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

La joven asintió.

…...

Y allí estaba ella, parada frente al estadio de Quiditch, respirando apresuradamente. Finalmente y haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, entró en el campo. Harry la esperaba sentado en las gradas. No era una de las más altas, así que para desgracia de Hermione, lo alcanzó pronto.

-Harry...

La miró y la invitó a sentarse.

-Supongo que era él de quien estabas enamorada.

-Aja...-contestó bajito su amiga.

-¿¡Pero cómo!-Harry se levantó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo aun más. No dejó que la hija de muggles articulara palabra. -Es decir, ¡es Snape! ¡Hermione!

-¿¡Qué!-también se levantó.

-Debo decir que mi opinión sobre él ha cambiado, pero esto...

-Harry escúchame.-pronunció firmemente la castaña. Los ojos verdes del estudiante de magia se clavaron en los suyos.-Por favor.

Le contó como había empezado todo, como había intentado frenarlo, y como finalmente no pudo hacer nada.

-Yo no lo busqué Harry. Eso te lo aseguro...

Preció pensárselo, pasó sus dedos una vez más por su pelo y suspiró.-Está bien, te comprendo.

-¿Me comprendes? ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-Si lo estuviera sería un estúpido.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al niño que vivió, que pronto la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Espero que me ayudes a contárselo a Ron.

En ese instante la expresión de felicidad de Harry cambió. Su tez se volvió pálida.

-Cla-claro...-tartamudeó intentando parecer seguro.

…...

Snape permanecía solo en su despacho, sentando en su escritorio. El fuego crepitaba y le daba a la sala un ambiente tenue y cálido. Quizás estuviera nervioso, más no lo mostraba. Y si fuera cierta la hipótesis, entonces, calmaba los nervios corrigiendo ensayos. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de roble.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días profesor Snape.

-Señorita Granger, tome asiento.-ordenó indiferente.

La alumna obedeció. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Snape impaciente. Hermione sabía a qué se refería.

-Todo está bien con Harry señor.

El profesor de pociones alzó una ceja.

-Puede retirarse Granger.

-Pero...nosotros...

-Creo recordar que tiene un pastel que preparar.

-¡Por Merlín, el pastel! Lo había olvidado por completo.-Corrió hasta la puerta y giró el pomo, sin embargo no le gustó nada lo que había al otro lado.

-¡Granger! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Había venido a hablar con el profesor Snape.

-Vaya, veo que siempre tiene algo que consultarle.

-Señorita Granger-la llamó el docente.

-¿Si profesor Snape?

-Creía que se marchaba.

-Pero...``será imbécil´´ -Apretó los puños al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Kailina, le devolvió una mirada desafiante a su profesor y se marchó enfadada.

…...

Neville, Harry, Hermione y algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw charlaban animadamente en la sala de los menesteres, donde estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna. Todo estaba decorado con adornos alegres y extravagantes.

Harry y Hermione se habían apartado de todos un poco para poder hablar. Ella sostenía un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Snape?

-Nada-contestó molesta.

-¿Nada?

-Absolutamente nada...-resopló.

Su amigo de pelo azabache puso una mano en su hombro.

-Y para colmo, cuando me iba llegó la profesora Wilson.

-¿Y qué?

-Harry, ¿me escuchas cuando te hablo? A ella le gusta Snape.

-Ya...supongo que estás celosa.

-¡No!

Harry no dijo nada. Toda esa situación era bastante extraña. Y le costaba asimilarla.

-Lo siento Harry, sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Volvamos con los demás.-Su compañero le sonrió, apretó fuerte su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

…...

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche. Kailina volvía a irrumpir en las habitaciones de Snape.

-Severus, como ya sabes, Lockart ha organizado una cena de Navidad para los profesores y los alumnos que se quedan en Hogwarts. Hay que llevar pareja, así que había pensado...que podríamos ir juntos.

-Supongo que pretende ganar un premio a la persistencia.-toda su atención se centraba en unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio.-Tengo trabajo que hacer, si no le importa.

-Severus, por favor, es solo una cena. ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

-Eso no le importa.

-Pues sí. Me gustas.

Snape la miró perplejo, aquella declaración lo cogió totalmente desprevenido.

-No pienso acompañarla. Salga de mi despacho.-Éste dio unas zancadas y abrió la puerta para invitarla a dejar el lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

…...

La fiesta había terminado. Lo habían pasado verdaderamente bien. Dos de los miembros del trio de oro caminaban por los pasillos, cerca de las mazmorras. Ambos llevaban algunos libros que habían cogido de la biblioteca.

-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger todos estos libros.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él y aclararlo todo.-soltó obviando lo anterior.

-No me escuchará Harry.

-Puede que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocara contigo.

La hija de muggles rió.

- Supongo que no tengo nada que perder.

-Te veo en la sala común.

…...

Caminaba decididamente hasta el despacho del jefe de Slytherin. Se sentía con fuerza. Vio una luz al final del pasillo, forzó la vista y le pareció ver dos siluetas. Caminó más rápido, aunque no debió haberlo hecho. Paró en seco al escuchar la conversación.

-No voy a rendirme. Puedo hacerte feliz.-Esto fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver a la rubia abalanzarse sobre el mago que amaba.

Los libros se le cayeron al suelo. Luchaba por retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero lo conseguía a duras penas.

El fuerte estruendo hizo reaccionar al ex-mortífago, que apartó de golpe a Wilson. El mundo se le vino encima cuando vio quien era la causante del ruido.

La joven salió corriendo olvidándose de los escritos.

-Granger...-una sensación de malestar se apoderó de él.

Kailina lo agarró del brazo.

-¡Suélteme!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Snape la fulminó con la mirada. La furia recorría sus venas. Entró en su despacho y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Tiró todos los papeles que había estado revisando y le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa. Se desprendió de la capa, empezaba a sentir demasiado calor. No se lo pensó dos veces, salió casi corriendo de allí, esperando encontrarla en cualquier rincón y explicarle todo. Se había cansado, no ocultaría más sus sentimientos. No la perdería, ya cometió ese error una vez, no iba a volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Vio a Potter hablando con Neville. Se acercó a ellos intentando mantener la calma.

-Potter, Longbotton- los chicos se giraron.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape.

-¿Han visto a Granger?

-Tenía entendido que estaría con usted.

-Ya ve que no lo está Potter.

-Yo...yo si la he visto señor.

-No tengo todo el día Longbotton, hable.

-Pues, la vi en el campo de Quiditch. Últimamente va mucho por allí.

…...

Hermione quería estar sola, pero no pudo ser. En ese sitio había alguien más y llorando además. Sabía quién era. La persona en cuestión escuchó pasos y se giró. Al ver que era la Gryffindor se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Profesora?

-¿Qué hace aquí Granger?-decía sollozando.

-Quería estar sola.

-Pues no lo está, márchese.

Al ver que no se iba, añadió-¡Vamos, déjeme!

-¿Se encuentra mal?

-¡Por el amor de Morgana Granger! ¿¡Puede dejar de ser tan amable!

Silencio.

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de que no la soporto?

La ojimiel no dijo nada. La miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Kailina soltó una carcajada triste. La mujer de piel morena la miró desafiante.

-Será mío.-protestó los suficientemente bajo como para que Hermione no lo oyese.

Después de esto se fue. Dejando a la chica contrariada por su comportamiento.

De nuevo se sentó en las gradas. Al cabo de un rato y al sentir un aroma conocido imitó a Wilson y secó esas gotas de agua salada que recorrían su rostro.

-Tengo los libros que dejó tirados en medio del pasillo en mi despacho, señorita Granger.

¿Piensa venir a recogerlos?

-¿Por qué la ha besado?

-Es inteligente Granger, no haga preguntas estúpidas.

-Responda.

-Controle el tono, soy su profesor.

Vio los ojos aguados de su alumna y suspiró.

-No la besé.

-Claro...

-No la quiero, ni si quiera me gusta. Tampoco siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella.

-¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias?

-Había olvidado su curiosidad académica...-comentó sarcásticamente.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Estaban sentados el uno al lado de otro. La noche era estrellada pero oscura, pues no había luna.

-Si usted no va a decir nada, entonces yo lo haré. Posiblemente lo que voy a confesar le incomode. Bueno, en realidad no es ningún secreto. Yo...lo que quiero decir es que...me he...enamorado de usted...

-No sabe lo que dice.

-Sí lo sé.-Acarició sus manos-le...te quiero. Y comprenderé que no me corresponda pero...necesito saber que siente por mí.

Severus permaneció serio, mirándola.

-Estoy seguro que tiene la suficiente capacidad deductiva para saberlo. Pero ya veo que no descansará hasta que lo oiga de mí...Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a amar a otra mujer...Creame cuando le digo que ha sido una verdadera tortura haberme enamorado de la insufrible sabelotodo.

Se mordió el labio, y si no fuera porque el frío teñía de un color blanquecino sus pómulos, se habría percibido la ola de calor que nació en su cuerpo.

-¿No va a decir nada?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo ondear sus rizos.

Se acercó a él poco a poco y lo besó dulcemente.

Saborearon cada hueco de sus bocas, como si intentaran percibir algún resto de chocolate o nata. El deseo aumentaba. El beso, que era una mezcla de ternura, ansiedad y esperanza, opacaba las bajas temperaturas del lugar. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica y Snape entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello ondulado de Hermione.

Cuando la necesidad de tomar aire los llamó tuvieron que separarse.

El profesor de pociones la miraba con una media sonrisa, se incorporó (ella hizo lo mismo ) y volvió a besarla. Posó ambas manos en su cintura y la pegó a él, sus narices se rozaban y la hija de muggles no podía evitar dirigir sus ojos color miel a esos labios finos.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a mi despacho?-su tono de voz le puso los pelos de punto a nuestra protagonista.

Lo miró a los ojos muy sorprendida, su corazón palpitaba cual tambor de guerra.

-Yo...eh...yo...-``vamos Hermione, articular alguna palabra que no sea un monosílabo no es tan complicado´´

Tras unos cuantos segundos ya se había divertido lo suficiente examinando su reacción.

-Quiero decir-susurraba con voz sedosa-los libros la esperan.

-Ah, claro... Se divierte con esto, ¿cierto?

-No sabe cuánto Granger...

…...

-¡Buenos días Harry!

-Vaya Hermione, que eufórica.

-Es que hace un día espléndido. ¿No crees?

-Está nublado.

-Pues eso, un buen día.

-Creo que estudias demasiado. Por cierto, Snape te estaba buscando ayer.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, presupongo, por tu estado de ánimo, que todo está bien con él.

-Supones bien. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Los dos salieron de la sala común, el castillo estaba helado, y las capas que llevaban no resolvían del todo el problema. Estaban deseando llegar al calentito comedor.

-Te ves radiante Hermione-dijo alegre la vocecilla de Luna-¿Has comido ciruelas dirigibles?

-Hola Luna, gracias y no, simplemente hoy me siento bien.

La Gryffindor miró la mesa de profesores. Encontró de frente esos ojos negros. Le sonrió tímidamente y agachó un poco la cabeza.

Severus la miraba con la comisura del labio izquierda elevada. Parecía haberse olvidado de los demás.

-Severus, Severus. ¿Severus?

Giró la cabeza, Minerva Macgonagall lo llamaba con impaciencia.

-¿Si Minerva?-preguntó malhumorado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Hoy te ves muy ausente.

-Estoy cansado. ¿Qué querías?

-Recordarte que este año somos los encargados de organizar la graduación.

-¿Me tomas por uno de tus alumnos descerebrados? Lo recuerdo perfectamente, por desgracia.

Macgonagall rodó los ojos.

-Tendrás que escoger a dos alumnos de Slytherin para que nos ayuden con la preparación.

-¿Has elegido ya a los tuyos?

-Por supuesto. A Longbotton y a la señorita Granger.

-¿Longbotton? Si quieres que la graduación sea un desastre...

Minerva se quedó en silencio un rato, lo que hizo que Snape alzara una ceja.

-El señor Longbotton está muy capacitado Severus.

-Como quieras Minerva. Supongo que al terminar las vacaciones hablaré con Malfoy y con Greengrass.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, también deberemos elegir el destino del viaje de fin de curso. Por lo tanto...

-Minerva, conozco el procedimiento. No es la primera vez que me encargo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Snape salió del gran comedor consciente de que en la mesa de los Gryffindor alguien lo observaba.

…

Fenrir Greyback esperaba ansioso en una de las celdas del ministerio. En un día tendría lugar su juicio. Ni siquiera él sabía en qué planta del edificio se encontraba. Veía que su vida llegaba a su fin y eso lo desesperaba. Su aspecto era horrendo, en las paredes podían apreciarse marcas de múltiples arañazos y en el suelo había muescas a causa de la impotencia del preso. Sin embargo ese día tenía algo con lo que entretenerse.

-Avery. ¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió las palabras con odio.

-¿No es evidente? Vengo a sacarte de aquí, amigo-contestó recalcando la última palabra.

El hombre lobo gruñó furioso.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-Creo que eso ahora no importa. Échate a un lado, ¡vamos!

-¡Está protegido por magia estúpido!

-Lo sé. Pero esta celda está hecha para un hombre lobo, no para un mago.-Avery sacó su varita. Fenrir se apartó a una esquina. Unas llamas enormes comenzaron a derretir los barrotes poco a poco.

-¿¡Por qué eres tan lento!

-¿Prefieres que haga ruido? Cállate de una vez chucho.

…...

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca mirando títulos de libros. Necesitaba encontrar uno llamado ``pociones y filtros curativos´´.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, solo buscaba un libro con el que entretenerme. ¿Y tú?

-Busco un libro llamado ``pociones y filtros curativos´´.

-¿Te refieres a ese?-dijo señalando uno que se encontraba en el estante más alto.

-Sí. Gracias Luna.

La castaña hizo una floritura con la varita e hizo que el libro fuera hasta ella.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya. Al profesor Snape no le gusta esperar.

-¿Cómo...?

-Os escuché hablar en el pasillo. ¿Sabes? Te mira de una forma muy bonita-comentó con total naturalidad y con esa voz tan alegre que la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué me mira...? Luna...

-Oh no te preocupes Hermione, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Bueno yo me voy ya-al principio no sabía que pensar. Estuvo un rato mirando como su amiga de ojos azules salía de la biblioteca dando saltitos. Ella siempre iba un paso por delante. Era una gran persona, eso seguro. Sonrió y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Para ser sincera, se sentía mal por haber dejado el proyecto tanto tiempo de lado. Sabía que no era su culpa pero era algo demasiado importante.

Llamó a la puerta, oyó un ``adelante´´ . Se alisó la falda y el jersey y acomodó algún que otro rizo detrás de su oreja. Giró el pomo y entró en los dominios del hermético hombre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días profesor Snape.

-Buenos días Granger.

La joven desvió la vista hasta una pared llena de notas y apuntes, algunas con la caligrafía de Snape y otras con la suya propia.

Se dirigió a ellas.

-Ésta es nueva-acarició la nota con las yemas de los dedos y la leyó. Se giró y lo encontró más cerca de lo que recordaba.-He traído este libro.

-Sí, éste y cinco más-giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio donde yacía una pila de libros.

-Sí, bueno, pensé que toda la ayuda sería buena.

De repente, vio como una mancha azul se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. El dragón se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayera al suelo. La mitológica criatura había crecido bastante en unos meses.

-¡Zafiro!-éste emitió unos ruiditos a modo de saludo. Hermione acarició su cabecita.

-Levántese Granger, no tenemos todo el día.

-Sí señor.-Puso al dragón en el suelo y llevó a cabo la orden que le había dado.

-Profesor.

-¿Si?

-He estado pensado, al mirar todas estas teorías. Creo que la poción para acabar con la enfermedad debería llevar...-fue interrumpida.

-Pelo del hombre lobo en cuestión, alguna muestra orgánica del enfermo...

-Y las escamas de Zafiro, ya que volverán sanas esas muestras orgánicas.

Sintió orgullo de la leona. Eran tan inteligente como él.

-Veo que pensábamos lo mismo.

-Por eso he traído todos estos libros. Deberíamos probar con distintas plantas y sustancias medicinales, para reforzar el efecto.

-Por supuesto. También tendremos que conseguir un hombre lobo.

-¿Y el pelo de Fenrir Greyback?

-Ya pensé en ello. Pero no funcionaría. Greyback es casi un híbrido. Su lado humano y su lado animal están demasiado unidos.

-Debí suponerlo. ¿Qué hay de Lupin?

Snape carraspeó pensativo.

-Sé que no se llevan muy bien. Puedo pedírselo yo por usted.

Después de un rato obtuvo un veredicto.

-Está bien Granger. Ahora siéntese en esa mesa. Ya que hay seis libros, se encargará de tres de ellos. Quiero que apunte todo lo que crea necesario. Yo haré lo mismo.

Aunque tenía unas ganas irresistibles de volver a probar la boca de su compañero de trabajo, logró concentrarse en la labor. Encontró varias plantas y flores con propiedades bastante interesantes. En alguna ocasión levantó la cabeza de los manuscritos pare ver si coincidía con esos túneles negros,pero no fue así.

La mañana pasó volando. El reloj marcaba las dos en punto de la tarde. Tenía bastante hambre.

-Profesor Snape...

Severus miró el reloj, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-Que tarde...-le escuchó decir más para sí mismo que para ella.-Puede irse señorita Granger.

-Sí.-Ordenó los papeles y dejó las nuevas notas tomadas con las otras. Cogió su mochila y dio pasos hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Granger.

Lo miró de modo expectante.

-¿Quiere venir conmigo mañana a dar un paseo por las afueras?

No se esperaba para nada aquella proposición. Sonrió tontamente, gesto que ocultó rápido sacudiendo la cabeza. Se sintió en una nube.

-Claro.

-Entonces espéreme a las cinco y media junto al lago.

-Así lo haré.-Aprovechando que el ex-mortífago se había aproximado, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le regaló un suave beso. Luego se alejó del lugar.

Todavía no podía creerse su suerte. Casi pensaba que no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Había olvidado la calidez que proporcionaba el cariño de una persona, la sensación tan agradable que concedía el saber que le importas a alguien. Su tacto estaba prensado en su piel y su sonrisa grabada en su memoria. Recordó el momento en el que supo que se había enamorado de ella. Sintió un miedo terrible. El amor nunca le trajo nada bueno. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía confiarse aun. La quería y eso lo asustaba. Pero él era Severus Snape y normalmente afrontaba los sucesos que la vida le ponía por delante.

La componente del trío dorado se dirigía al gran comedor por inercia, ya que se encontraba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Si le hubieran dicho unos meses atrás que estaría en vías de empezar una relación con Severus Snape se habría echado a reir o puesto una cara extrañísima. Y ahora, no podría estar sin él. Sabía perfectamente que era un hombre muy difícil pero también sabía que su amor era verdadero. La verdad es que le encantaba ese mago. Le encantaba su sarcasmo, su forma de caminar erguidamente y esa sinceridad. Le gustaba que fuera imponente e inteligente, incluso esa nariz ganchuda que él tanto odiaba. Pero sin duda, lo que más le atraía era saber que por muchos obstáculos que la vida le hubiera puesto, Severus Snape siempre los había superado. Había cometido muchos errores, no obstante había conseguido arreglarlos pagando un precio demasiado alto. Se merecía una segunda oportunidad, o más bien dicho una primera para ser feliz. Y ella iba a dársela, sí.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Ya sé que no tengo perdón. Pero me cogieron de por medio las dos semana de exámenes finales por no hablar de que no tenía inspiración ninguna. De todos modos, en cuanto tenía un rato libre me ponía a escribir.**_

_**Este capítulo no me convence mucho, pero bueno. He trabajado bastante en él. Espero que os guste. Muchísimas gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Un abrazo y Feliz Navidad, Irene :)**_


	20. Gracias señor Mortífago

**Accidentalmente destinados**

**Cap. 19**

**Gracias, señor mortífago **

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos helados de Hogwarts mientras escuchaba las quejas y suspiros de sus compañeros; se acababan las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, claro. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la cita que tenía con cierto profesor al día siguiente. A Hermione Granger nunca le había preocupado demasiado la ropa, el maquillaje o esas cosas. Ella era una chica sencilla, no obstante no se permitía ir desaliñada. Subió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, concretamente a su habitación. Tuvo suerte, estaba vacía. Abrió el baúl y miró las prendas de vestir esperando que éstas le susurraran cuál era la correcta. Finalmente lo cerró decepcionada, se masajeó suavemente las sienes y se marchó del lugar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Harry y Neville jugaban al ajedrez mágico y Luna buscaba nurgles...Lo cierto es que ninguna de esas opciones la seducía en absoluto. En ese momento recordó que había una excursión a Hosemadge dentro de una hora. Quizá no era tarde para apuntarse, así que corrió a hacerlo. El papel con los nombres de los alumnos que asistirían se encontraba en la puerta principal. Perfecto, estaba cerca, solo tenía que bajar una planta. Cuando llegó agarró la pluma que aleteaba con soltura en el aire y apuntó su nombre.

-No creo que pueda apuntarse a estas alturas señorita Granger.-Y de nuevo ella. Definitivamente esa mujer la odiaba. Se dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente, la luz del sol hacia que su pelo de un rubio resplandeciente pareciera de oro. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Cosa que a la leona no le gustó.

-Que yo sepa no hay ninguna regla en Hogwarts que lo prohíba, profesora.

-No pero...Es demasiado precipitado.

-No entiendo por qué no quiere dejarme ir.

-Lo siento, tendría que haberse apuntado antes.

-Está bien. Pero antes de darme por vencida iré a hablar con alguno de los profesores que nos acompañan.- Giró sobre sus pies y volvió a clavar la vista para conocer el nombre de los otros docentes. Severus Snape y Minerva Macgonagall. Por unos segundos pensó en ir a hablar con el ex-mortífago pero sabía que no era lo mejor. Además, no le daría una oportunidad a esa...bueno, a esa, para que estuviera más tiempo del debido al lado del mago.

-La acompaño a hablar con...-decía con superioridad creyendo saber perfectamente a quien había elegido la chica.

-La profesora Macgonagall...-siguió la Gryffindor.

-Bah no merece la pena, haga lo que quiera Granger. Estaré pendiente de usted.-bramó tras unos tensos minutos.

``Tonta´´- pensaba la hija de muggles mientras veía a la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras alejarse, por fin, de ella. No la entendía, en clase, con los otros alumnos, parecía bastante simpática y su modo de enseñanza era bastante bueno. La castaña no acostumbraba a tener malas relaciones con algún miembro del profesorado. Esto le dejaba mal sabor de boca pero la consolaba saber que no era culpable. Kailina había decidido declararle la guerra y ella tendría que defenderse de algún modo. En fin, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, que ya empezaban a aburrirla y fue en busca de sus compañeros para preguntarles si querrían ir a Hosemadge.

Solo había conseguido convencer a Harry para ir de excursión. Por lo menos no iría sola. Aprovecharía el pequeño viaje para comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Snape. Sí, había investigado y sabía que era el nueve de enero, solo faltaban tres días. Y es cuando se dio cuanta de que agradecía que ni Luna ni Neville los acompañaran, podría realizar más tranquila su cometido y estaba segura de que Harry le ayudaría a elegir. Casi todos los chicos y chicas que habían pasado las Navidades en Hogwarts estaban reunidos en uno de los patios traseros del castillo esperando a que Macgonagall recogiera sus autorizaciones y pudieran marchar de una vez al pueblecito.

…...

-¿Por qué has elegido este maldito lugar?

-Porque hay menos posibilidades de que nos encuentren. No tardarán en dar la voz de alarma. Además aquí hay suficientes personas para que sacies tu hambre voraz...lobito...-comentaba con sorna Avery.

El hombre lobo lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo. El mortífago balanceaba los pies y adhirió sus manos a las de su capturador, sin embargo su sonrisa altanera no desaparecía.

-Vamos Greyback era broma-hablaba con dificultad pero sin miedo.

-No juegues conmigo Avery...mi paciencia tiene límite...-enseñó sus amarillos y afilados dientes. Lo bajó poco a poco y vio como se frotaba el cuello molesto. Le había dejado marcas.

-Quién sabe Greyback, a lo mejor nos encontramos a cierta muchacha que te encerró...¿cómo se llamaba?-dejaba caer Avery mirando al monstruo de reojo.

-Granger...-gruñó con todo el odio que pudo profesar.

…...

-¿Así que le vas a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños eh?-preguntaba Harry lo más sereno que podía.

-Sst-le chistó su amiga.-¿Quieres que te oiga? Está justo detrás de nosotros.-Los dos miraron atrás y lo vieron hablando con Macgonagall. Cuando Snape se percató de que era observado no dudó en dirigirles una expresión interrogante y elevar una ceja, la izquierda. Harry y Hermione volvieron a fijar sus ojos en el camino que tenían delante.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-¿La verdad?-el chico asintió-ni idea...Espero que allí lo averigüe.

El niño que vivió le pasó un brazo por encima a la Gryffindor y aligeraron el paso.

…...

No pudo evitar sonreir al llegar a Hosemadge, el pueblo presentaba una imagen digna de postal. La gente paseaba por la calle disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones. Se oían risas y se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, incluso olía a galletas recién hechas. Una sensación de euforia la recorrió durante unos segundos, respiró hondo y supo que Harry Potter estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Entonces buscó a su misterioso hombre, pero no lo vio. Bueno, mejor, así podría dedicarse a comprar el regalo.

Ella y el otro Gryffindor visitaron varias tiendas. Al final entraron en una con luz tenue y aspecto hermético-``perfecta para él´´-pensó. Dejó a Harry observando la entrado y ella empezó a recorrer pasillos y a investigar estanterías. Y lo vio, era...simplemente perfecto. Alargó los dedos de su mano derecha y rozó la cubierta de plata fina de un antiguo reloj de bolsillo, tenía un diseño clásico. Lo abrió, su interior mostraba una parte de la maquinaria y por supuesto, la hora. Todo con un toque de elegancia y sutileza.

-No esperaba encontrarla en esta tienda, señorita Granger.

Su pulso se aceleró, apretó el reloj entre sus manos y lo escondió tras la espalda.

-Pro-profesor Snape...¿Qué...hace aquí?

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo.-Su comportamiento empezaba a parecerle extraño. Se veía más nerviosa de lo normal. La miró detenidamente. -¿Le ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, no. Bueno tengo que irme, adiós.-dijo apresuradamente antes de salir disparada hasta el mostrador para pagar y arrastrar a su amigo de pelo revuelto más aprisa todavía.

-Lo siento Harry-se disculpó cuando recuperó el aliento-pero él estaba allí. No podía dejar que viera el regalo.

-¿Lo tienes?

La joven rebuscó en su bolsillo y abrió la palma de la mano para dejar ver el artefacto.

-La verdad es que me parece algo muy acertado Hermione.

-Gracias, pero aun faltan algunos detalles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te lo enseñaré cuando esté listo. ¿Te parece?-Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye y ahora que hemos terminado las compras, ¿podemos ir a las tres escobas?

El sitio estaba bastante lleno pero pudieron encontrar una mesita al fondo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hermione?-Harry apretaba nervioso su vaso de cristal. Había tanto bullicio que decidió acercar más su silla a la de su acompañante.

-Claro Harry-contestó amablemente.

-¿Qué pasa con Ron?

-¿Con Ron?-ahora era ella la que apretaba el vaso. Estaba claro que la pregunta no le había hecho gracia.

-Aja...

-Harry él...me olvidó hace tiempo. Me costó mucho desechar todos los sentimientos que tenía por Ron...ya lo sabes. Es cierto que a veces pienso en cómo serían las cosas si estuviéramos juntos y...cuando empezó a gustarme...Snape...bueno...no puedo negarte que Ron no se colara en mi mente, pero ahora no.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Y si en el fondo lo sigues queriendo?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-empezaba a molestarse.

-Pues no sé, Snape es un hombre muy difícil y con muchas heridas. ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo?

-Sé a lo que me enfrento. ¿Crees que no he tenido tiempo para pensar? Quiero intentarlo.

El ojiverde se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló. Después clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los de color miel.

-¿Qué pasaría si Ron...?-hizo una pausa.

-¿Si Ron qué, Harry?-podía verse que no le sobraba la paciencia.

-Si Ron...

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando. Un grito en la calle consiguió que el ruido del establecimiento cesara. Todo pasó muy rápido. La castaña y el elegido se tiraron al suelo al ver como la cristalera explotaba. De repente pudo apreciarse una sinfonía de gritos.

Harry vio unas manchas negras que volaban por toda la posada destruyendo cada mueble a su paso. La gente se arrastraba por el suelo y salía de allí como podía. Los dos héroes de guerra sacaron sus varitas pero las figuras negras y sin forma los atraparon y los sacaron por el hueco que había dejado el cristal hecho añicos. Patalearon todo lo que el cuerpo les permitió hasta zafarse del agarre y caer contra el frío y nevado suelo. Tenían algún que otro rasguño pero nada serio. Decidieron esconderse en un callejón para protegerse de las luces verdes que sin duda iban dirigidos a ellos. Sin pensarlo contrarrestaron los hechizos con la larga lista de sortilegios que sabían. Pudieron apreciar que había seis mortífagos, pero su cerebro solo se fijaba en dos de ellos, Avery y Fenrir Greyback. El corazón se les salía del pecho. Se vieron obligados a salir de su escondite y enfrentar a los hechiceros cara a cara. La injusta batalla tuvo lugar, sin embargo, no iban a rendirse. Vieron la rabia contenida de los hombres al ver como caían inconscientes tres de ellos. Bien, solo quedaban otros tres. Por suerte Macgonagall, Snape y Wilson aparecieron rodeando a los encapuchados. Uno de ellos se esfumó dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo Avery!, te dije que no funcionaría.

Los demás miraban atónitos como se peleaban. Pero parecía que Avery no se inmutaba. Se volvió hacia el hombre lobo.

-Mira a esos dos. Si por ellos fuera estarías muerto. Entonces Greyback se olvidó de la situación de desventaja en la que se encontraban. Clavó la rendijas que tenía por pupilas en Hermione. Ésta apretó más la varita.

-Minerva, Wilson. Lleven a esos tres al ministerio.-pronunció firmemente Severus Snape.

Kailina hizo el intento de protestar pero finalmente movió sus labios sin articular sonido.

-Vaya Severus, nos encontramos de nuevo. Me parece un encuentro muy oportuno. Ya sabes, porque la otra vez no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos.

-Déjame a la chica a mí...-su tono de voz era más ronco de lo normal, crispado por la ansiedad.

-Tranquilo, será toda tuya...

-Estoy cansado de ti Avery. No recordaba que fueras tan inmensamente estúpido.-El susodicho levantó su varita y como si alguna especie de interruptor hubiera actuado, Snape hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-Potter, Granger, os ocupareis del otro.

Rayos de distintos colores surcaban el aire. La confianza del el mago del bando contrario se esfumó. Snape era claramente más fuerte que él. Lo sabía ¿entonces por qué se había arriesgado con ese ataque?

Fenrir se abalanzó sobre Harry haciendo que su varita rodara por el suelo. Tenía sus manos sujetas al pelo del licántropo con fuerza, intentando apartarlo de él. Si Hermione hacia un movimiento en falso el animal clavaría sus zarpas en su amigo y eso no podía permitirlo.

-``¡Vamos Hermione piensa!´´-se decía a si misma con desesperación.

-¡Creía que me querías a mí!

Consiguió que girara la cabeza hacia ella. Harry agarró su arma mágica y lo lanzó por los aires. Se reunió con la leona y vieron como Avery volvía a desparecer en forma de humo.

-Cobarde-gruñó con los dientes apretados Severus que se agarró a su túnica en el último instante. La humareda que formaban los dos fue chocándose contra paredes, muros y tiendas. Las herramientas de madera perdieron su utilidad ya que ahora utilizaban la fuerza bruta.

Por otro lado los hechizos no terminaban de hacerle todo el daño que debían al lobo. Su condición lo había hecho más fuerte y resistente.

Se les acababa el tiempo. Hermione no le dejaba descanso a su cerebro. Desvió la vista hacia los techos de las casas mientras los encantamientos de Harry ralentizaban el paso del enemigo. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Harry voy a llevarlo a ese callejón sin salida. Cuando te de la señal apunta a esa gárgola que está justo encima.

-Pero Hermione podría...

-Haz lo que te digo, por favor confía en mí.-El chico la agarró suavemente por la muñeca antes de que ejecutara el plan para darle seguridad.

-¡Eh Greyback! ¡Ven a por mí! ¡Te vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo!

Gritó de furia y corrió a cuatro patas en la dirección en la que Hermione iba. Cuando llegó al final del callejón paró y se pegó a la pared. Sentía que las rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca.

Después de unos minutos eternos, Snape y Avery cayeron al suelo. Snape lo cogió por el cuello y lo empotró contra una pared.

-_Desmayus.-_Por fin se desplomó. Respiró un poco más aliviado aunque dolorido. Ahora debía ayudar a Potter y a Granger. Una sensación de pánico lo recorrió al verla dirigirse a ese callejón sin salida. Sabía que era uno de sus planes y sabía lo que quería hacer.

Fenrir acorraló a Hermione colocando sus garras a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad niñita?

-¡Harry!-gritó.

-Tu amigo no podrás salvarte. No es tan rápido.-Abrió sus fauces que se acercaban a la yugular de la bruja. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y sintió un peso enorme aplastarla. La luz había desaparecido y no podía respirar.

Snape y Harry corrieron hasta el lugar y comenzaron a quitar escombros rápidamente . Al cabo de unos segundos pudieron apreciar un pelaje marrón y se dieron más prisa. Movieron el cuerpo inerte de la bestia y la encontraron. El ex-mortífago la cogió en brazos y la sacó de allí.

Le tomó el pulso. Estaba viva, pero por poco. Vio como el hijo de Lily se arrodillaba junto a ellos.

-Hermione-Miró a su profesor de pociones extremadamente preocupado.

-Estará bien Potter.

-Sí-tragó saliva y respiró hondo-iré a ver cómo están los demás. Sé que ella está en buenas manos.

Snape sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y le limpió la cara. Respiraba, pero con esfuerzo, necesitaba llevarla a Hogwarts. Desaparecieron dejando una estela de polvo.

…...

Los oficiales del ministerio llegaron una hora después, o eso fue lo que le contó Harry. Se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-No debiste obligarme a hacer eso Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras muerto? ¿Crees qué podría soportarlo?

-Harry, te pido perdón. Sabes que era la única manera de quitárnoslo de encima y sabía que llegarías a tiempo.

-No vuelvas a pedirme algo así.-agarró su mano con fuerza-Puede que algún día no lo consiga...-abrazó a su amiga-Será mejor que me vaya ya. Hay alguien que espera para hablar contigo.

Contempló el suelo, no se sentía con fuerzas de aguantar la mirada reprobatoria que le estaría dedicando.

-Míreme Granger.-Le pareció más una súplica que una orden. Aun así, obedeció. El Slytherin se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama donde su alumna yacía.-¿Cómo está?

-Bien. No tiene por lo que preocuparse. Sabía que el cuerpo de Fenrir Greyback me protegería. No es nada grave.

-Lo sé...-la castaña se sorprendió por la contestación.-Pero podría haberlo sido.

-Era la única forma.-Severus se acarició el puente de la nariz y arrugó el ceño.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando el mago la apretó entre sus brazos. No tardó en cerrarlos para disfrutar del calor que emanaba.

-Lo siento.- Tomó el rostro de su profesor y lo besó.

Juguetearon suavemente con los labios, mordisqueándolos con cuidado de vez en cuando, dejando que la corriente eléctrica que los recorría de arriba a abajo los dominara. Todo lo que querían era sentir el sabor del otro, respirar su aroma, beber su esencia. Se necesitaban. Después del sufrimiento, la ansiedad, la adrenalina,la guerra...Pedían a gritos la calidez del amor.

-Eh-hem-escucharon un suave carraspeo y se separaron inmediatamente.

Hermione se tapó la boca y agachó la cabeza avergonzada y Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina al mago de barba blanca.

-Veo que ya se encuentra mejor señorita Granger-decía sonriente Albus.

-Eh sí, gracias por preocuparse señor-contestó en la misma posición.

-Veo que tú también estás bien Severus.

-Creía que sabías llamar a las puertas Albus.

Dumbledore rió y la sonrisa de su cara se hizo más grande.-La gente cree muchas cosas Severus-lo miró por encima de sus ojos de media luna.-Por cierto-se disponía a cambiar de tema-¿podrías dejarme solo unos momentos con la señorita Granger?

-Como quieras Albus...-sentenció después de pensarlo.

Dumbledore ocupó el asiento en el que el Slytherin había estado sentado.

Hermione miró al director confundida.

-Quería tratar un tema importante con usted.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, debe de saber que estoy al tanto de la investigación que lleva a cabo con Severus.-Hermione volvió a asentir.-Ayer, el profesor me hizo una consulta sobre unas plantas que podrían ser de mucha ayuda. Me resultó extraño que me preguntara por ellas, pues mucha gente las cree extintas. Pero gracias a unos contactos descubrí que aun quedan algunas. Lo cierto es que estas plantas son muy extrañas, normalmente están cerradas, solo se abren ante el contacto de los muggles, por alguna razón rechazan todo tipo de magia que no sea la suya.

-Pero señor yo...-hizo un movimiento con la mano para que le dejara seguir.

-El caso, señorita Granger, es que las últimas que quedan crecen en un sitio donde, desde algún tiempo, se asientan centauros. No podemos pedirle a un muggle que las coja para nosotros porque sería demasiado arriesgado. Se que es muy descortés por mi parte pedirle ayuda, pero he pensado que quizás la sangre muggle que corre por sus venas pudiera ayudarnos.

-¿Piensa que yo podría abrirlas?

-En efecto. Ya le he comentado esto a Harry, el cual lo acompañará si se decide a ir. Por supuesto está en todo su derecho de rechazar mi propuesta, como también le dije a Harry. Se lo mucho que se han sacrificado y lo mucho que les pedí durante la guerra, pero él mismo se ofreció y yo no le comentaría nada de esto si no supiera lo importante que es para usted esta investigación.

-¿El profesor Snape sabe de esto?

-Lo cierto es que no. Cuando me preguntó no sabía lo que le he contado ahora. Si se decide a ir, debería ir acompañada de poca gente. Esas plantas no soportan la presencia humana.

-Señor, habla como si las plantas tuvieran sentidos.

-Y los tienen señorita Granger.-Le guiñó el ojo y se levantó.-Será mejor que la deje descansar. Venga a mi despacho cuando tenga la respuesta.

La hija de muggles asintió por tercera vez. Luego se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza.

…...

Al parecer había dormido toda la tarde-noche. Cuando abrió los ojos se sentía desorientada, percibía algunos rayos de sol que saltaban por la sala y divisó unas manchas naranjas.

-¿Ron?-susurró adormilada. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?-preguntaba el pelirrojo tomándole la mano.

-Sí, ¿cómo estás querida?-Molly Weasley salió de detrás de su hijo.

-Vimos la noticia en el periódico y decidimos volver antes-dijo Ginny.

-Además, estábamos aburridos ya.-comentó divertido Fred.

-Demasiadas ruinas en Grecia-siguió George.

-¡Niños callaos!, que estáis molestando a la pobre Hermione-Miró dulcemente a la chica, indicándole que podía hablar.

-Me alegro mucho de veros a todos. Y estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Seguro? Estás más delgada. Te he traído un caldito.-Molly se lo tendió.

-Gracias señora Weasley-lo cogió y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama.

-¡Demasiada gente!- bramó malhumorada la señora Pomfrey. -Salgan todos de aquí, estoy a punto de darle el alta. Podrán verla después. ¡Vamos, vamos!-les instó a todos haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos.

La familia Weasley salió de la enfermería en tropel.

…...

Estaba parada en medio de la entrada del gran comedor. No pudo evitar recordar cuando en segundo año, se encontraba en la misma posición después de haber sido despetrificada. Harry y Ron la vieron y corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Nos alegramos de verte.

-Yo también a vosotros chicos.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Tú ya lo sabes Harry, porque Dumbledore habló contigo.

-¿Ya te has decidido Hermione?

-Sí. Harry no tienes por qué venir y tú tampoco Ron. Esto no es asunto vuestro, no me malinterpretéis-añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigos-no quiero que corráis riesgos.

-Vale, todo eso está muy bien Hermione...pero ¿podríais explicarme qué pasa?

Salieron a los terrenos del castillo, donde le explicaron todo al pelirrojo.

-Pues no se Hermione, ni siquiera sabemos si la planta se abrirá. Perderíamos mucho y ganaríamos poco.

-Lo sé, pero esta investigación es demasiado importante. Cuando pueda contarte sobre ella lo entenderás.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?

-Ya sabes que no puedo.

Ronald resopló.

-Granger-los tres se giraron.

-Profesor Snape.

-Quisiera hablar con usted.

-Sí profesor. Ahora vuelvo chicos.-Se levantó y se sacudió la falda.

Ron y Harry vieron como se alejaban caminando.

-Señor, antes que nada...me gustaría preguntarle si...bueno, nuestra cita...-le dio un vuelco el corazón al decir esa palabra y percibió como Snape se tensaba-sigue en pie.

-Sí, por supuesto. No veo por qué no.

La castaña le sonrío.

-Volviendo al tema anterior Granger...Albus me puso al corriente de su idea. ¿Ha decidido qué hacer?

-Iré.

El jefe de Slytherin la miró seriamente.

-Estoy segura profesor-dijo sin necesidad de que le preguntaran.

-Bien. Entonces lo dispondré todo para su viaje.

-¿No vendrá?

-No. Los centauras le tiene aversión a los humanos, pero aun más a los mortífagos.

-Pero señor, usted no es un mortífago. Ya lo demostró.

-Eso no les importa. Te pondría en peligro.

Se sonrojó y sintió ganas de besarlo, pero no podía, no si no quería montar un espectáculo en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabe cuál es la zona en la que se encuentran esas plantas?

-En un bosque de Irlanda, al norte. Deberá realizar el viaje en luna llena, dentro de dos días.

-¿Dos días? ¿No es demasiado precipitado? No sé si podré disponer de todo lo que me hará falta. Supongo que tendré que llevas algo para cortar las plantas adecuadamente, un cesto

donde llevarlas y ropa bien abrigada.

-Ya le he dicho que de eso me ocupo yo.

La chica asintió.

-Debería ir a comunicarle la noticia a Dumbledore.

-Sí. Le veo esta tarde profesor.

…...

Sentía cierta nostalgia, aunque la misión fuera peligrosa, estaba menos preocupada porque al final sus dos fieles compañeros la acompañarían, sería como en los viejos tiempos. Supuso que nunca tendrían un año tranquilo...sonrió para sí y terminó de ponerse las botas. Su atuendo era simple pero acertado. Como ya he dicho, llevaba unas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, unos finos leotardos en tono pastel, una falda de color beige, un jersey de cuello alto (finito y del mismo tono que los leotardos) y un poncho de lana, beige también. Su maquillaje era suave, un poco de rímel y colorete. Nunca le gusto pintarse mucho la cara con esos potingues. Por último, tomó su bufanda a juego y un pequeño bolsito.

Salió del cuarto temerosa de que alguien la vieran. El pasillo estaba vacío. Severus había escogido un día perfecto, pues había Quiditch y por lo tanto los terrenos estarían desiertos. Pisó la fresca y reluciente hierba. A esa hora el sol concedía una luz agradable y acogedora. Vio una silueta negra junto al lago y aligeró el paso.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape-dijo al llegar a su lado.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

La leona abrió un poco la boca, el hombre había utilizado su nombre de pila. No le molestó pero la cogió por sorpresa.

-Espero que no te haya molestado, creo que después de todo es una tontería que no nos llamemos por nuestros nombres.

-Sí prof...Severus...-Los ojos negros la atravesaron al escuchar su nombre.

Snape supo que había sido una buena idea. Era la primera persona que decía su nombre de forma diferente, había sonado casi melodioso. Su labios lo habían pronunciado con timidez mezclada con cariño, una receta perfecta.

Acarició la mejilla de la Gryffindor y luego la cogió de la mano para desaparecer juntos.

…...

-Harry, todavía no me has contado por qué os atacaron Avery y Greyback.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Pero pienso que fue algo estúpido. Creo que ni si quiera sabían que estábamos allí, que nos encontraron por casualidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que no tenían ningún plan? ¿Qué simplemente son tontos?

-Aja.

-Bueno entonces no te discuto más.

-Sí, tenemos un partido que jugar.

-Hablando del partido, no he visto a Hermione en las gradas. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que tenía que comprar ingredientes para pociones con Snape o algo así.

-¿En serio? Harry, ¿no crees que pasa demasiado tiempo con Snape? Me resulta un poco raro.

-¡Eh Potter, Weasley! ¡Qué empieza el partido!-gritó Katy Bell.

Los dos se miraron y corrieron con las escobas en mano.

…...

-¿A dónde vamos...Severus?

-Ya lo verás.

Recorrían con paso calmado un sendero pedregoso. Hermione miró a su profesor de pociones de arriba a abajo, llevaba unos zapatos negros, al igual que su pantalones. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta por un abrigo negro con botones y su cuello por una bufanda de color verde.

Al rato la hija de muggles divisó una casita de aspecto antiguo en un claro del bosque porque caminaban.

-Es aquí.

El sitio estaba bastante calentito y ambos se quitaron las bufandas por acto reflejo. Eligieron una mesa para dos un poco alejada de las demás.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean?-les preguntó una camarera un tanto regordeta y con pecas en la nariz.

-Un café.

-Yo quiero un chocolate caliente, gracias.

La mujer se retiró sin hacer ruido.

Hermione que estaba entretenida haciendo una bolita con una servilleta de papel alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿No te gustan las servilletas de papel?

Clavó sus ojos en lo que había convertido la servilleta. Apartó sus manos de ella.

-Estoy nerviosa.-confesó.-Estar aquí contigo...

-¿Quieres volver?

-No. Es solo que...bueno...

-Yo también estoy nervioso.

-¿Estás nervioso?-la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido que hicieron los vasos al entrar en contacto con la mesa.

-Aquí tienen.

-Gracias-le dijo Hermione.

Tomaron un sorbo de sus bebidas y se miraron a los ojos.

-Hermione...esto no es, en absoluto, fácil para mí. Yo no estoy acostumbrado...y me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión...

No lo podía creer, Severus Snape nervioso. Nunca imaginó algo así.

La joven tomó sus manos cariñosamente.

-Esto saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? He hecho cosas horribles...no te merezco.

-Sé que has cometido errores...No has cambiado, porque no te ha hecho falta, en el fondo siempre fuiste una buena persona.-Le sonó muy cursi pero bueno, ya lo había dicho.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

Era evidente que el tema le incomodaba, así que decidió elegir otro tema. Al principio le costó un poco que Snape cambiara su cara de pocos amigos, pero luego consiguió que la conversación que mantenían fuera fluida y entretenida. Tanto, que no se dieron cuenta de la hora.

-¡Por Merlín que tarde es!-exclamó la Gryffindor mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Los dos volvieron a recorrer el sendero y se aparecieron en las habitaciones de Snape.

-Creía que no podíamos aparecernos en Hogwarts.

-Puedes hacerlo si sabes cómo.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme. Gracias por este día, ha sido fantástico.

El ex-mortífago miró hacia otro lado. Volvía a debatirse. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Hermione dio pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

-Severus...No me importa tu pasado...Déjame amarte.

Un brillo especial apareció en esos túneles negros, ella le estaba dando a entender que ¿lo perdonaba? Algo que nadie hizo, que Lily no hizo. La amaba, ahora lo sabía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su pálida tez ardía de felicidad. Ella le hacía arder de felicidad. Tenía una oportunidad y le dio gracias al cielo por eso. Tenía que demostrarle su amor, lo ansiaba.

Vio esa luz que nacía en la negrura de su mirar, era una buena señal. Le estaba sonriendo y era una visión increíble, esa sonrisa era solo para ella. Un calor agradable recorría su cuerpo pidiéndole más de él. Lo quería como nunca quiso a nadie, lo admiraba y se sentía privilegiada por tener el cariño de alguien como él.

Snape se inclinó y rozó los rojos labios de su alumna. Un escalofrío los hizo retorcerse. La atrajo con pasión y la besó suavemente. Ella sentía lo mismo que él. La cogió en brazos haciendo que Hermione enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la llevó a su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama de sábanas sedosas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Más que nunca.

**Fin del cap.**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Sí lo sé, me han llegado los cruciatus y es que tardé demasiado, no tengo perdón divino ni mortal...pero espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Manden reviews please, me ayudan con la trama y me suben la moral. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, de verdad. Un abrazo, Irene.**


End file.
